Reprobo Socius
by Victoria-BlackHeart
Summary: Translated: Rejected Allies. The Decepticons attack again, looking for another energy source. Friendships are put to the test, and one Autobot may turn his back on everything he believed in... Post ROTF
1. Distancing

"_Fate rarely calls upon us at the moment of our choosing..."_

Music blaring loudly, Mikaela pulled into the shop in the yellow 2009 Chevy camaro. She stepped out of the car, pursing swinging from her arm, "I'll be right back Bumblebee," she said to the car, and the car flicked its light to say it understood.

Mikaela turned on the lights, and looked around. It had to be here somewhere. She frowned, and walked over to the desk where the computer sat. She began rummaging through the papers, looking for her cellphone. How stupid of her to forget it! Especially since Sam was coming home from college today for the summer, and he could call her at anytime. She walked over to where the tools were, and began looking through them. She smiled once she found her phone, and picked it up. There was a missed text message, and it was from Sam. She opened it, and rolled her eyes. He didn't need to be all sappy with her.

Mikaela's fingers quickly flew over the keys, writing him back while she walked over to the light switched. She switched off the lights, phone still in her hand, and went outside where she expected the yellow camaro to be. She looked up, and saw nothing. Mikaela frowned. Bumblebee was not one for running off. She placed the phone in her purse, and placed her hands to her mouth to shout.

"Bumblebee!"

She lowered them, looking around, and saw nothing. Mikaela rolled her eyes, and began to walk. Stupid car. She pulled her coat around her, the brisk wind cutting through her skin. She stopped when she heard a car behind her and turned around. It was the yellow camaro. She crossed her arms, "Where were you?" Bumblebee didn't answer, just opening his door for her. She reluctantly got in, and the door closed. The car began going really fast, "Bumblebee, what's going on?" Mikaela asked. She didn't have a good feeling about this.

And she was right.

Mikaela looked up, and screamed. A large alien jet flew at the car, then transforming, it grabbed Bumblebee. She looked down, and saw how far they were from the ground. Mikaela pulled out her phone, and began dialing Sam's number, but the car jolted and the phone fell out the window. The jet threw the car down, and it landed upside down. The door opened, and flung Mikaela from it, then transformed into Sam's guardian robot, Bumblebee. The jet landed on the ground, and Mikaela's eyes went wide.

Megatron.

She stood up, and Bumblebee stepped in front of her. Megatron laughed, "You protect the human girl?" he asked, walking towards them. Bumblebee talked the only way he could, which was with his radio.

"_Can't touch this!"_ came out of the radio. Mikaela covered her mouth to stop from laughing. Megatron didn't find this amusing.

"Are you mocking me?"

_"Depends,"_ Bumblebee said with his radio. Megatron grabbed the robot, and threw him across the road, into a building. Mikaela screamed, and ran, Megatron on her tail. Bumblebee stood up, and changed back into the car, racing after them.

Mikaela took off her shoes, and began running, the concrete cold against her bare feet. She had chosen a bad day to wear heels, "Come here girl!" Megatron shouted, and soon another jet, a F-22, appeared over head, swooping down and missing Mikaela. She jumped and rolled, then got up again. Bumblebee came out from an alley, and transformed, Mikaela running behind him and to a dumpster. Bumblebee's combat mask came down, and he prepared himself for battle.

"_Bring...it...on!"_ he said using three different stations.

Mikaela watched from behind the dumpster as Megatron and Bee fought, throwing punches and using their weapons. She ducked when hunks of cement was thrown above her head. She got up, and watched as Bumblebee picked up Megatron and threw him into a warehouse. He wiped his hands together, cleaning them and began walking towards Mikaela. She smiled, and came out from behind the dumpster, "Good jo..."

"_Lookout!"_ the radio said and Mikaela turned around, only to be picked up by Starscream. Bumblebee began firing his gun, but was tackled to the ground by Megatron. Starscream landed on the ground, holding Mikaela in his hand. Megatron stood up, and turned to Starscream.

"Excellent job Starscream," he said, and turned to the Autobot, "Pathetic," he walked over to him, and kicked him in the side. Bumblebee sat up. Mikaela was struggling to get free, hitting the metal.

"Let me go!" she demanded, hitting him. Starscream looked down, and struck her, causing her to fall unconscious. Bumblebee transformed back into the camaro, and drove off. Megatron turned around.

"He's going to inform the boy!" Starscream said.

"You take her, and I'll get him," Megatron said, and transformed back into the jet, and flew after the camaro while Starscream flew off into the sky.

* * *

Sam sat in the taxi, staring out the window, tapping his fingers on the door. He heard his phone go off, and took it out of his bag. It was Mikaela calling him. Sam took the phone out and pressed the talk button, "Hello?" There was nothing but silence, then, a loud crash, and the voice that haunted him in his dreams. Megatron, then Bumblebee's voice, taunting him, then a loud bang as he heard the two robots begin to fight. He heard the sound of a jet swooping down, and then nothing. Sam dropped his phone, "Stop the car!"

The taxi came to a halt, and Sam jumped out, grabbing his bags and running to the shop, "Mikaela!" he shouted, throwing his bags down and going through everything, "Mikaela!" he yelled again, and turned around. He ran outside, cupping his mouth and yelled, "Mikaela!"

The yellow camaro drove up the street, and skidded to a stop. Sam ran over to his car, "Bee, where Mikaela?"

"_She...kidnaped!_" the car said, and the door flew open. Sam grabbed his bags, threw them in the back, and got in. The door slammed shut, and the car began speeding quickly down the road.

"We have to get to Optimus, and tell him," Sam said, running his hand through his hair. Bee honked his horn in approval and sped up. Sam heard his phone go off again, and answered it, "Hello?"

"Sam? Where are you? We've been waiting for hours!" It was his mother, and of course she had to call.

"Mom, something really important came u..."

"I don't care! You're supposed to be home now, and why isn't Mikaela here yet? Didn't she have your car?"

"Mom, I'm in my car, and that's the import..."

"Why are you in your car? I though Mikaela had it."

"Mom! Just listen! She's been kidnaped."

"Kidnaped?! Should I call the police?" she sounded very worried now. His mother loved Mikaela so much.

"Yes mom. Call the police! Tell them that she's been taken by a robot!" Sam was pissed off right now. This was not how he wanted to start his summer vacation. His mother was silent on the other end, and he heard his father's voice.

"What? Are you saying that those crazy Deceptawhatevers took my son's girlfriend?! Is there anyone we can call? Ask him Judy!"

"Sam, is there anyone besides the police we can call?" Sam stopped to think, staring at the dashboard in the car. Bumblebee slowed down, waiting as well. Names rushed through his mind.

"Simmons," Sam said, and Bumblebee sped up, "Get Agent Simmons, and tell him to call me," Sam hung up, and gripped the steering wheel, "We have to find her Bee. We just have to."

_"We will give up anything!"_ Sam chuckled, then became serious again.

"What could they want?" Sam asked out loud, and Bumblebee took a sharp right turn, and sped up again.

They were driving down a dirt road, rocks and pebbles flying everywhere. Sam ran all the possible ideas through his head why Megatron who take Mikaela. _She knows everything, but that can't be it. The All-Spark is gone, so what more do they want?_

"_We have arrived at our destination,"_ a flight attendant's voice said from the radio, and came to a halt. Sam opened the door, and ran out, Bumblebee transforming behind him. Sam ran to the abandoned warehouse, and pushed open the door. He stopped to catch his breath, then cupped his hands to his mouth.

"Optimus!"

A blue and red flame decorated Peterbilt truck honked its horn, and soon began transforming, along with a GMC Topkick, a Search and Rescue Hummer H2, a blue Suzuki B-King 2008, a red Chevy Trax, a green Chevy Beat and a silver Chevy Corvet Stingray. Before him stood the Autobots, led by Optimus Prime. Optimus bent down.

"What is it Sam?"

"It's Mikaela," Immediately the Auotobots became concerned, especially Arcee. She and Mikaela had formed a bond, since Arcee was the only female Autobot, "She's been kidnaped!"

"By who?" The GMC demanded, his hands turning into guns, "I'll tear them apart!"

"Easy Ironhide," The Hummer said, placing his hand on the bigger robot's shoulder. Ironhide retracted his gun, but Sam could see he was still tense.

"I don't really know the details because I just got home, but Bumblebee was there so he could tell you what happened," Sam turned to his guardian, who hung his head with shame, "Bee, come on. Bee," The robot held up his hand and turned away.

"Bumblebee," Optimus said quietly. The young robot turned to face him, his optics sad, "We must know what happened in order to save Mikaela. Her life depends on it."

"I failed all of you," Bumblebee said quietly, using his real voice and not the radio. Sam walked over to his guardian, "I failed you Optimus. I was supposed to keep them safe, but I didn't," He sat down, his head still low. The others glanced at each other. Arcee rolled over to him.

"No, you didn't Bee. You tried your best," the female said calmly.

"My best wasn't good enough," Bee answered back, turning away from them, "I'm useless."

"No Bumblebee, you're not useless," the Hummer said, walking over to his friend.

"Admit it Ratchet," Bumblebee said, water forming in his optics, "I can't do anything right," Sam walked over to him, and looked him in his optics.

"You protected me." Bumblebee sighed, "Bee, if I could choose my guardian, I would choose you, because you're my friend. You were there with me when we were in Egypt, and you protected my family for me. That means a lot to me. So what you made a mistake. We all make them Bee, and sometimes we just have to let them go, and try and fix them. We learn from our mistakes Bee so we don't make the same ones again."

"What the boy says is true Bumblebee," Optimus said, walking towards them, "We all make mistakes," His gaze saddened, "Myself included." Bumblebee looked up, and all the Autobots nodded, "We must learn to accept that none of us is perfect."

"I don't know 'bout you, but I know dat I'm perfect," the red Chevy said with a smile. The green Chevy smacked him on the head.

"You ain't perfect Mudflap!"

"And you is Skids?" The twins began throwing punches, and Ironhide grabbed them, pulling them apart.

"You two are really starting to get on my nerves," he grumbled, then threw them a few feet away.

"Now that's just plain rude," Sam chuckled a little bit, then turned back to Optimus.

"What are we going to do about Mikaela?"

"We will contact Major Lennox and his team, and inform them of the situation. You should contact your friend Simmons, and let him know. We will regroup tomorrow, and discuss this unpleasant event," Sam nodded, and Bumblebee transformed back into the camaro. Sam got in, and drove out of the warehouse.

"Optimus, I have a bad feeling about this," Ratchet said, "There is nothing left of the All-Spark or the Matrix. What more could they want?"

"I do not know Ratchet, but we must find out."

* * *

"No, no no no!" Sam said, pulling into the driveway. Cop cars lined the street by his house, and the driveway as well, "I told them not to!" he grumbled, grabbing his bags and walking out of the car, "Bee, stay there and wait until they leave to go in the garage," The car had been silent on the way home, his radio off. Sam walked towards his house when his mother ran out to meet him.

"Sam, I'm so.."

"What part of 'Get Agent Simmons, and tell him to call me' did you not understand?" he hissed, dropping the bags on the ground.

"You want me to tell them?"

"No! That was the whole point! We can't get the police involved with this because they'll think I'm crazy!" Sam threw his hands up, "First Mikaela gets kidnaped, then Bee stops talking to me because he thinks it's all his fault, now the police are here. Great mom, just great! As if this day couldn't get any worse!"

"Do...do you want me to talk to Bumblebee?" his mom asked. Sam dropped his hands.

"That might no..."

"Judy! The police are stepping on my grass!" His father yelled from the backyard. Judy rolled her eyes. She and Sam made their way inside the house, leaving the camaro in the driveway. The radio came to life.

"_I gotta fix it!"_ The car revved to life, and slowly backed out of the driveway. Bumblebee knew that the others would be out of the warehouse now, and so he drove his way towards it.

Inside, Sam crossed his arms, "I told you, she called my phone, I heard fighting, then a car driving away, then everything went silent," the police officer wrote this down on his notepad.

"Thank you for your cooperation. We will put out a missing persons for her, thanks to the photo her father gave us," They left the house, the cars backing away and their sound fading in the distant.

"I never liked police cars," Sam muttered, plopping himself down on the couch. He had encountered a Decepticon disguised as a police car, and the experience wasn't pleasant. His father, Ron, sat down next to him.

"All of this trouble and we can't even tell the police what really happened! Don't you ever think Judy?" he said, turned to his wife. Judy crossed her arms, pursed her lips, and went into the kitchen. Sam got up, and walked into the kitchen.

"Mom, I know you were trying to help."

"Explain that to your father," she said. Sam smiled.

"I will," he hugged her, then pulled back, "You still going to talk to Bee?"

"Right. I completely forgot. Be right back. He's in the garage right?" Sam nodded, and turned back to the living room. He needed to have a talk with his dad.

* * *

Bumblebee slowed down, and transformed. He slowly made his way towards the warehouse, not wanting to alert anyone that he was here. He looked around the area, then opened the door. He walked inside, taking in the surrounding, and made his way over to where Optimus kept maps that the humans gave him. He picked one up, then tossed it on the ground. He began throwing them on the floor, frustrated because he couldn't find the one he was looking for.

"Bumblebee?" The robot turned around, and saw Arcee. She was the only one left of her twins, "What are you doing here? You're supposed to be with Sam!"

"_What are you doing here?"_ the radio asked. Arcee narrowed her blue optics.

"Why are you going through the..." she stopped, and her optics got wide, "Bee, you can't! It's too dangerous!"

"_Save the girl, save the day."_

"I won't let you!" the female robot rolled in front of him, "I won't let you get those maps! Optimus would be furious!"

"_Sometimes goodbye is a second chance," _the song echoed in the room. Arcee sighed, and turned away.

"You're really going to do this?" Bumblebee made a static sound as his response, "I'll bring you the maps," With that, the Autobot rolled out of the room. A few second later, she returned with maps in her arms, and placed them on the table. Arcee pulled out the largest of them all, showing them space, "You know how to get there right?" Bumblebee nodded, "And back?" He nodded again, "Bee, what..." Arcee stopped, turning away. She couldn't face him, "What do I tell them if you don't come back?" Bumblebee fell silent, "What do you want me to tell them now?" She turned back to him, her optics sad. Bumblebee felt her pain, and almost changed his mind, but the look on Sam's face when he found out about Mikaela hurt him more.

"Tell them," his voice crackling, "I wanted to be alone for a while," He looked down at the map, and memorized the directions, then pushed it towards Arcee. The female robot picked them up, and brought them back to Optimus' private resting place.

"If he finds out, he will not be happy," Arcee reminded Bumblebee, crossing her arms. She had developed this habit from the humans she was around. Bumblebee nodded, and turned to leave, "Bee," Arcee said. The robot turned around, "Come back," He nodded, transformed into the camaro, and sped off. Arcee shook her head, and turned around. She stopped dead in her tracks.

Ironhide came out of the shadows, with what looked like a frown across his face. His arms were crossed as well, "Ironhide. I..I thought you went with the others."

"Optimus wanted me to stay and wait for Lennox to show up, and I'm glad I did," He walked over to the female Autobot, "What is on those maps?" Arcee backed up.

"Nothing."

"Why did Bumblebee want them?"

"No reason Ironhide! God, leave him alone Ironhide!" the Autobot snapped, and sped off towards where the maps were. Ironhide frowned, transformed, and followed the tire tracks in the dirt made by Bumblebee.

* * *

Bumblebee came to a halt by the dock, and transformed. No humans were around, so he made his way towards the edge of the dock. He was glad that Arcee had caught him and not Ironhide. The older Autobot would have had his head, and would have told Optimus. He shuddered at the thought of Optimus enraged. It wasn't a pretty sight.

He had to do this. Not only for Sam, but also for himself. He needed to prove to himself that he could fix his mistake, and this seemed the only way he could prove to himself-and the others-that he was useful. If Bumblebee was right about where Mikaela was, he had to leave now and would hopefully be back in five days. He stopped once he was at the edge, and looked up at the sky. There was no turning back now.

"Bumblebee!" came a deep voice. The younger Autobot turned around, and saw Ironhide come to a halt at the edge of the dock. He transformed, and began walking towards him, "What the hell do you think you're doing?" he demanded, crossing his arms. Bumblebee looked down at the dock, not wanting to face the older robot, "Bumblebee, answer me or I'll call Optimus."

"I..I'm going back to Cybertron," Bee answered, using his voice and not the radio. Ironhide's eyes went wide.

"What? You can't! We left that place for a reason Bumblebee and there's no reason to go back there," Ironhide was tensed. Bumblebee looked up to space.

"What if I told you," he paused, feeling Ironhide's optics on his back, "that Mikaela is there," Ironhide's optics went wide with shock.

"But..how?" Bumblebee didn't answer, just staring at the sky, "Megatron and Starscream still inhabit that god awful place?"

"Probably," Bumblebee turned to him, "I'..I'd appreciate it if you didn't tell Optimus," Ironhide was silent.

"If you go, and come back _without_ Mikaela, don't even bother showing your face to us," Ironhide snapped, and turned away from him. Bumblebee said nothing, and shot off into the sky. Ironhide's expression saddened. He turned back to the sky, and watched the small dot that was Bumblebee get smaller and smaller until he disappeared.

He never meant what he said.

_In every loss, in every lie_, _in every truth that you'd deny_

_And each regret and each goodbye was a mistake too great to hide_

_And your voice was all I heard that I get what I deserve_

_So give me reason to prove me wrong, to wash this memory clean_

_Let the floods cross the distance in your eyes_

_Give me reason to fill this whole, connect the space between_

_Let it be enough to reach the truth that lies across this new divide_

_Across this new divide, across this new divide_

* * *

_I hope you enjoy my first Transformers fic. The song is the last part of "New Divide" by Linkin Park, used in Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen. Enjoy!_


	2. The Search, Truth, and Challenges

Ironhide slowly pulled up to the warehouse. He stopped, and heard yelling. This was not good. He transformed, and began walking slowly towards the warehouse. Arcee rolled out, and stopped in front of him, her arms crossed. She had a habit of doing that, "Well?" He said nothing, staring at the dirt, "Ironhide. Did Bee tell you why," she lowered her voice, "he went to Cybertron?" Ironhide nodded, the guilt creeping inside of him once again. Those words echoed in his head.

_"If you go, and come back** without** Mikaela, don't even bother showing your face to us."_

Why was he so mean to the younger bot? There was no reason for him to be, but he just was. Hell, he was mean to anybody who ticked him off, especially the twins. Ironhide sighed, and looked at Arcee, "He thinks that Mikaela is there."

"But...that's...why?" The female autobot couldn't understand why she would be there. It was a cold, lifeless place that just hung in space. Ironhide sighed.

"I don't know."

"We have to tell Optimus!"

"I can't. I promised Bee I wouldn't," Ironhide said. He never called Bumblebee 'Bee' before. It was strange, "Besides, he might not come back," Arcee frowned.

"Why?"

* * *

Inside the warehouse, the NEST team and the Autobots were having a disagreement. What could they possibly be disagreeing about? The location of Mikaela, of course. Major William Lennox frowned, and crossed his arms. He had been hoping for a vacation from fighting giant alien robots, but he never got what he wanted. After all, he just wanted to be home with his wife Sarah and his daughter Annabelle. His closet friend, Chief Master Sergeant Rovert Epps, was in a heated argument with Ratchet, the Autobots' medic. Lennox had advised him not to pick a fight with him, but Epps never listened. The other members of the team stood silently, waiting for the argument to cease, but if they knew Epps, and all of them did, he wasn't about to let the robot win.

Optimus turned to Lennox, "I'm sorry about this," Lennox waved his hand, as if to say 'it's ok'. They all waited until finally Epps and Ratchet stopped yelling at each other, and turned back to their leaders, "Ratchet, Epps, what have you decided on?"

"Well, we have both decided that the Decepticons are hiding somewhere cold," Ratchet said, shifting his weight as he did so. It was a habit he picked up from the humans.

"Oh hell no. Ain't no way wes going to some cold place," Mudflap said, shaking his head. Skids nodded. Optimus gave them a stern look, and they hung their heads, "Sorry boss," He turned back to Ratchet and Epps.

"The names of thses cold places?"

"We agreed on Antartica, Siberia, and The North Pole," Epps said, obviously not pleased. His arms were crossed, "We figured it had to be somewhere isolated, where there was very little activity."

"You mean humans," Ratchet corrected.

"Don't test me medic."

"Epps," Lennox said, obviously annoyed. Epps rolled his eyes. Optimus turned to the Autobots.

"I am going to need scans of these areas to confirme our suspicions," They nodded, "Sideswipe, twins, you will be air dropped to Antartica," They nodded, "Jolt and Ratchet, you will go to Siberia," The medic and blue robot nodded, "And myself and Ironhide will go to The North Pole. NEST will split into teams to accompany us, and we will all report back here after. Someone will need to inform Bumblebee that we will be leaving and he needs to stay extra close to Sam in case the Decepticons decide to show their faces again."

"Yo, boss. Where's Ironhide anyways?" Skids asked, looking around. The robot in question came crashing through warehouse wall, and slammed into the other.

"I think I found him Skids."

Ironhide shook his head, and pieces of the wall fell off his head. Optimus opened his mouth to speak, but Arcee came driving in, furious, "How could you?!" she screamed, and began throwing pieces of the wall at him, "You cold-hearted piece of scrap metal!" Skids and Mudflap's mouth fell open. Arcee was usually calm unless someone really pissed her off, and obviously Ironhide had, "How could you say that to him?! He's only young!"

"I didn't.."

"Do not say you did not mean it Ironhide," she snapped, pointing her finger in his face, "You mean everything you ever say!" Epps and Lennix exchanged looks, "Do you not have a brain?! What happens now, if he doesn't find..." She stopped, and saw everyone staring at her, "her? He can't come back because you told him not to show his face to us! What is Sam going to say when you told his guardian not to come back?!" she shrieked, and drove over to him. She began hitting his arm, "You stupid, stupid jackass, heartless bastard, piece of f..."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Lennox shouted, holding his hands up, "Arcee, what did Ironhide do to get you so mad?" The female robot stopped her line of profanities, and turned to him.

"Ask. Him," she snapped, transformed, and zoomed out of the warehouse, her holograph image on the bike. Lennox ran his hand threw his hair, and turned to Ironhide.

"What did you do?" Ironhide said nothing. He got up, and walked away from the group. Optimus turned to the hole in the warehouse, and so did everyone else. Epps whistled.

"For such a small robot, she has a big temper."

Everyone nodded. Optimus turned to Ratchet, "Ratchet, go talk to Ironhide. I'll deal with Arcee," The medic nodded, and watched Optimus transform and follow the tracks left by Arcee. Ratchet turned to where Ironhide was, and walked over to him.

"What happened between you and Arcee?"

"It's nothing," Ironhide got up, metal creeking, and walked out of the warehouse, Ratchet following him.

"Didn't sound like nothing."

"Well, it was nothing," Ironhide snapped, "We...just had a disagreement."

"About what? And why was Bumblebee mentioned?" The weapons specialist sighed, and ran his hand over his face.

"Ratch, I've had a rough day, and I do..."

"Where's Bumblebee?" Ratchet interrupted. Ironhide looked down at the ground.

"He...wanted some time alone. To clear his head about the whole Mikaela thing. He said he'd call when he's coming back." _If he comes back._

"Are you sure?" Ratchet asked, crossing his arms. Ironhide nodded, and the medic left him alone. Ironhide hoped that Arcee didn't tell Optimus anything.

* * *

"Arcee," The female Autobot turned around. Optimus stopped, standing before her, "Why are you so mad?" Arcee sighed, and looked down at the ground, "Does...it have to do with Mikaela?"

"Kind of," she answered, and turned back to the harbour, "Don't you ever wonder about how the humans built these buildings?" She felt lubricant gather in her eyes. She was so worried about Bumblebee, and wonder if he was there yet. She wiped her optics, hoping Optimus wouldn't notice, but he did. Optimus bent down on one knee, and turned Arcee around gently with his hand.

"Why are you upset?" His voice was gentle and calm. Arcee looked away, then back at him.

"It's Bumblebee," Optimus waited for her to continue, "He's..he's gone after Mikaela, because he thinks he knows where she is, and...and, I'm afraid he's going to get hurt," Optimus nodded slowly.

"Do you know where he's gone so I may contact him?" Arcee was silent. She didn't want to betray him anymore, but it was necessary in order to keep him safe and not offline, "Arcee, if Bumblebee is in danger, then I have to know so I can go with him."

"You can't go with him, because he's almost there probably," she said, her voice shaking. Optimus frowned.

"Almost where?"

"Cybertron."

* * *

Lennox heard the two vehicle pull up to the warehouse, and turned around. Optimus and Arcee transformed, and walked past him without even a 'hi'. Lennox raised his eyebrow. Something was not right, "Optimus?" he called, and followed the two Auotbots, Epps and Simmons on his trail. They followed them to Optimus' private resting area, and saw Arcee pull out a large map, "Optimus, what's going on?"

"Where's Ironhide?" Lennox noticed that the Autobot's voice wasn't friendly.

"He's with Sideswipe," Lennox was confused. Optimus walked past him, and to where Ironhide and Sideswipe were. Lennox, Epps, and Simmons turned around.

"Ironhide," The weapons specialist looked up, and saw his leader wasn't happy, "Come here now," Ironhide got up, and followed Optimus to his private resting area. Arcee was looking at the map, her optics scanning over it. The three men walked into the area, and looked down at the map. It was of space, "Why did you not tell me about Bumblebee?"

"I promised him I wouldn't," Ironhide turned to Arcee, "You told him?"

"Bumblebee could be in danger Ironhide! What happens if he dies? We won't know!" she answered. Lennox frowned.

"How could Bumblebee be in danger?"

"He's gone after Mikaela," Optimus said, not taking his eyes from the map.

"What?" Epps said, "He went _without_ us?"

"He felt responsable for Mikaela being kidnaped, because he was with her at the time Megatron and Starscream attacked," Arcee explained, and turned back to the maps, "He was taking this route here," She pointed to one that went between two planets, "He wanted to get there as quickly as possible," Optimus nodded, and turned to Ironhide.

"You're to go to Sam, and tell him what's happened, then bring him here," Ironhide nodded, and noticed that Optimus was being cold towards him. He transformed, and drove off, "Lennox, inform your men of the situation," Lennox nodded, and briskly walked out of the room, followed by Epps. Simmons ran his hand through his hair.

"What...what happens if Bumblebee is wrong?" he asked. Optimus turned to Arcee.

"Ironhide told him if he comes back without Mikaela not to show his face to us."

* * *

High up in space circling the Earth, a large satellite named Soundwave was attached to a statellite from Earth. He was listening in on the Autobots' conversation. He hailed the Decepticons.

"Decepticons, Autobots are at an abandoned warehouse with the boy. They know the whereabouts of his female companion, and must be terminated before they intercept Megatron's mission," he said in his monotone voice, "Mobilise."

* * *

Ironhide pulled up to Sam's house, and honked his horn. He mother came out of the house, drying a plate. She went back inside, and he heard her call Sam. Ironhide revved his engine, causing her to jump. She began curisng her head at the truck, waving her fist and her middle finger. Sam came out, and calmed her down. He looked at Ironhide, and was obviously confused. He was expecting Bumblebee obviously. Sam turned to his mother, said something, and walked towards the truck, "What are you doing here, and where's Bumblebee?" he asked. Ironhide opened the door.

"Get in, and I'll explain on the way," Sam got in, and the door closed. Ironhide backed up, and began driving, "Bumblebee went after Mikaela."

"WHAT?!" Sam yelled, slamming on the brakes by accident. He felt the truck wince, "Sorry," The truck sped up again, "He knows where she is?"

"He...has a hunch Sam. Which means it could be wrong."_ And I hope he's right for your sake._

"Hunch? A hunch, and he just got up and left?" Sam was pissed off, "Where did he go?" Ironhide didn't answer him, just driving, "Ironhide, answer me!"

"He went back to Cybertron," Sam's jaw dropped.

"SHE'S IN SPACE?!" he screamed, "HOW THE HELL DID SHE END UP IN SPACE?!"

"That's where Megatron and Starscream are."

"OPTIMUS LET HIM GO TO SPACE BY HIMSELF?!"

"No! Optimus didn't know, but myself and Arcee did," Ironhide sighed, "Sam, there's something you should know."

"WHY THE HELL ARE THEY LIVING IN SPACE?!" Ironhide saw that he wasn't going to get to tell him because Sam was pissed off. Ironhide pulled up to the warehouse, and saw the Autobots and the NEST team running around, shouting, their weapons drawn. He stopped, Sam jumped out and he transformed. Ironhide ran over to Optimus.

"Optimus, what's going on?"

"We have Decepticons on our radar, heading this way," Optimus said, grimacing. Ironhide readied his cannons, "Sam," Optimus turned to him, "Go with Simmons and wait inside," Sam nodded, and ran inside.

"Optimus."

"Did you tell him about Bumblebee?" Ironhide nodded, "And where he went?"

"...no, because Sam was too angry already and I couldn't get a word in," Optimus' optics narrowed.

"You will tell him."

* * *

Soundwave saw a yellow streak go past him, and zoomed in on him. His sensors ran a scan over the figure, and a name came up on the screen.

**Bumblebee.**

**Objective: Rescue human girl.**

**Destination: Cybertron.**

"Megatron, incoming Autobot. Heading for Cybertron to rescue the girl. Be prepared," he said. A few minutes later Megatron answered.

_"Thank you Soundwave. I'll make sure our guest is properly greeted."_

* * *

"Here they come!" Epps shouted, and readied his gun. They watched two Decepticons came towards the warehouse. Sam looked out through the hole, and grimaced. Barricade and Starscream. Sam felt his anger boil as he watched Starscream approach. All he wanted to do was kill him with his bare hands, if that was possible.

"Autobots, prepare for battle!" Optimus shouted, and watched as the two Decepticons transformed, and began coming faster towards the Autobots.

"This is gonna get nasty," Skids said.

* * *

Megatron looked up at the sky, and saw the approaching figure. He smiled, and transformed, flying off. He wanted to properly greet his guest. Bumblebee landed on the planet and looked around. The baren planet cause him to shiver, and he began walking towards the center. He felt like someone was watching him, and readied his gun. He looked around, his optics searching the area for any sign of life. He heard a jet coming towards him, and turned around.

Megatron grabbed him, and threw him in the air.

* * *

The Autobots began firing at the Decepticons, while NEST was covering the warehouse to make sure they didn't get inside. The twins, Jot and Ratchet circled around Barricade, firing their guns at him while the Decepticon struggled to keep up. Optimus, Ironhide,and Sideswipe cirled Starscream, but the Decepticon was quick. He dodged a blast from Ironhide's cannon, and punched Sideswipe in the face. The robot stumbled backwards, but regained his balance and began skating around him. Optimus began swinging his sword and Starscream dodged, and he accidently hit Sideswipe, sending the small Auotbot flying through the air. Sideswipe crashed into Barricade and knocked him down. Ironhide grabbed Starscream, and threw him into the warehouse, destroying the wall.

Sam and Simmons ducked, and ran to find another hiding spot. Sam leaned out, and saw that Starscream wasn't moving. He got up, "I....I think he's dead," Sam said, and came out from his hding spot, along with Simmons. Simmons wasn't convinced.

"He's faking."

Ironhide came over, and pointed his cannon at the Decepticon's face, "Piece of scrap metal," he muttered, and felt his cannon charge up. Starscream's optics opened, and he grabbed Ironhide's leg, and flung him through the back wall of the warehouse.

* * *

Bumblebee was thrown onto the ground, and shook his head. Megatron transformed, and landed on the ground. He began laughing, "Prime sends the weak one to rescue the girl?" he sneered, taking pleasure in mocking his brother. Bumblebee stood up, and his battle mask came down, "You're going to fight me, are you?" he sneered again, and they began circling each other, "You know you can't win Autobot. You're not strong ebough to fight me!" he roared, and threw himself at Bumblebee.

The two began rolling down a mountain, and Bumblebee threw Megatron off. He got up, and began firing his cannon, hitting Megatron numerous times. Megatron roared again, and fired his cannon. It hit Bumblebee square in the throat, and the young bot began to cough. He fell on his knees, the metal creeking, and brought his hand up to his throat. It was leaking energon. Bumblebee looked up, filled with rage. He was so close to being able to speak fully without the radio, and Megatron had ruined it.

With a shaky cry, Bumblebee threw himself at Megatron and began punching the Decepticon in the face. Megatron let out a strangled cry, and grabbed Bumblebee by his arm. He tightened his grip, and flung him to the ground.

* * *

"You know Ironhide," Starscream sneered, circling the fallen bot, "We are very much alike."

"We are nothing alike Decepticon!" Ironhide snarled, and lunged at Starscream. The two began fighting again. Starscream pushed Ironhide off.

"Oh, but we are. We both have rage, anger, _hate_," Starscream said, "And we both know that we can do better than work for ones weaker than us," He looked back at Optimus who was helping the others fight Barricade, "I know you're stronger than Prime, and I'm stronger than Megatron," Starscream walked over to him, "If we join together, we can destroy both of them and bring peace back to Cybertron."

"I will never work with a Decepticon," Ironhide spat. Starscream did what the humans would call a shrug.

"Think about it 'Hide. You might just change your mind."

"And you'll help an Autobot," the weapons specialist sneered mockingly. Starscream smiled, or what Ironhide thought was a smile like the humans did.

"Who knows?" The Decepticon transformed, and flew off into the sky. Ironhide got up, and turned away.

_"And you'll help an Autobot."_

_"Who knows?"_

Those words echoed in his mind.

_"If you go, and come back **without **Mikaela, don't even bother showing your face to us."_

Ironhide felt the guilt in his spark again, and looked up at the sky. He hoped that Bumblebee was alright.

_"Who knows?"_

_"If you go, and come back **without **Mikaela, don't even bother showing your face to us."_

_"And you'll help an Autobot....Autobot...Autobot..."_

_"Without....without....without..."_

_"And you'll help Mikaela and an Autobot...."_

_"Show us your face..."_

_"Come back...."_

_"Who knows if you go?"_

"Ironhide," Optimus said, bringing the weapons specialist out of his train of thought, "Where's Starscream?"

"He..escaped Optimus," Ironhide lowered his optics, "I'm...sorry."

"He always escapes," Optimus said, placing a hand on Ironhide's shoulder, "We have to get to Bumblebee. I fear he is in danger."

_"I will never work with a Decepticon."_

_

* * *

_

"Pathetic," Megatron said, walking around the Autobot, "Weak, and useless," Bumblebee looked up with his good optic, and let out sounds to show he was in pain. Megatron kickd him in the sides, and Bumblebee cried out, his cries shaky and pained, "Usless piece of metal. I'm surprised Prime hasn't replaced you yet," he sneered, observing the Autobot's every move. He turned, and Starscream landed in front of him, "Well?"

"It..was not there Lord Megatron. I believe the boy doesn't have it," Megatron clsoed his optics, thinking. Starscream looked past him, and saw the half-dead Autobot, and immediately Ironhide's words came to his mind.

_"And you'll help an Autobot."_

"Starscream, take this...pile of junk to the dungeon," Megatron said, and flew off into space. Starscream looked down at Bumblebee, and picked him up, dragging his legs across the rough surface of the planet.

Bumblebee lifted his optic.

_"Kill...now..." _the radio voice came in fragements. Starscream came to an isolated area that Megatron had christened the dungeon, and tossed Bumblebee inside. The younger robot fell against the ground, and became motionless. Next to him was the human girl, still unconscious, her head drooping to one side. Starscream stared at them for a long time, the gears in his brain whirling.

With the sound of creeking metal, he turned away. He stopped once again when he heard those words.

_"And you'll help an Autobot."_


	3. Voice Problems

_I believe it's time we check up on Mikaela. So, here's the next chapter._

_Also, I would like to thank those who reviewed. They are very much appreciated:)_

_Also, the bold represents written words._

_

* * *

_

Mikaela slowly opened her eyes. She felt a throbbing pain in her head, and her leg as well. She slowly lifted her head, but felt a jolt of pain go through her neck. She winced, and brought her hands up to her head. She began slowly lifting it, wincing with every movement. It felt like someone had just tossed her to the ground and left her there. She grabbed her bag, and began looking for her cellphone. She needed to call Sam. Mikaela stopped, and sadly realized that she had dropped it. She sighed, and placed her bag down. The bag began to move. She eyed it, then a small robot came out.

"Boy, I nearly sufficated in there!" It turned it's head, "Warrior Goddess! You're alright!" Mikaela smiled, and picked up Wheelie. He gave her a small hug, then looked at her, "Jeez, you ain't looking so well Warrior Goddess. You really need to see a doctor," Mikaela reached into her bag, and pulled out her compact. She opened it, and examined her face. There was a bruise on her cheek, as well as various small cuts and a long one on th bridge of her nose. She grimaced, and closed it, "So, uh, do you remember what happened Warrior Goddess?" Mikaela opened her mouth, but no sound came out. Wheelie frowned, "Are...you ok?" Mikaela cleared her throat, and opened her mouth again. No sound came out again. Her heart sped up. She reached into her bag, and pulled out a note pad and a pen. She furiously wrote something down, and showed it to Wheelie.

**Where are we?**

"Jeez, if I knew, I'd tell ya," Wheelie looked down at his tires, "Do you remember what happened?" She shrugged, and he took that as a maybe, "What do you remember?" Mikaela began writing again, then showed it to him.

**Starscream and Megatron came, Megatron and Bumblebee fighting, Starscream grabbing me then knocking me out and that's it.**

Wheelie looked around, then scratched the back of his head, "Well, I'll try and find out where we are. You just stay here," She nodded, and he began rolling away. The ground was very bumpy, and he came to stop. He saw a figure in the coming closer, "Well, they should know," he said, "Hey! You! Big...guy?!" he stopped, and began rolling backwards. Megatron leaned down, "Meg-Meg-Megatron. Ho-ho-how ni-ni-nice to se-se-see you again," Wheelie stuttered. Megatron picked him up, "Oh, please don't hurt me Megatron! Don't kill me!"

"Piece of junk," he said, and tossed him down. He walked to where Mikaela was. She looked up, and backed up against the wall, "I was just coming to wake you, but you're already awake," There was a look of fright on her face, "What's the matter?" He leaned down, and pulled out a small rock that was glowing strangely, "Decepticon got your tongue?" he sneered, and put the rock back. Mikaela glared at him, "Oh, don't be so harsh girl," He turned around, and looked down at Wheelie, "You, on the other hand," Wheelie looked up, and screamed. Megatron picked him up again.

"Don't kill me Megatron!" Wheelie begged, "I... I never meant to betray you!"

"Oh, but you did. I saw it. I knew you were weak," He tossed him down again, and turned back to Mikaela, "I hope you're comfortable," He began walking away, "Oh, and you have a new friend," He motioned with his hand. Mikaela turned and her mouth fell open.

Bumblebee.

The young Autobot was lying on the ground, motionless. energon leaking from various wounds. Wheelie rolled over to him. He turned and glared at Megatron, "You...you killed him!" he snarled, and began shooting his tiny cannon at Megatron. The bigger Decepticon kicked him, and sent Wheelie flying through the air. He slammed into the wall by Mikaela, and made a small sound that resembled a groan.

"He's not dead, but barely alive," Mikaela could hear the glee in Megatron's voice, "Too bad he wasn't dead," Megatron turned and left. Mikaela got up, and walked over to Bumblebee, a pain shooting up her leg. She knelt down, and took his face in her hands. The light in his optic came on, but it was dim. He looked at her, and Mikaela saw a small smile on his face. She ran her fingers over the dents, engeron getting on her fingers. Wheelie rolled over, one wheel bent out of shape. He whistled amd began looking at the rest of the young Autobot's body.

His left optic was smashed to pieces, just hanging on. Primus, the left side of his face was damaged badly. Metal was smashed, his antenna was bent out of shape, and his nasal plasting was smashed to unrecognizable. His chest plate was damaged heavily, many dents and pieces missing, and Wheelie noticed dried energon on his throat. Wheelie shuddered when he thought about it. Ratchet was so close to fix his vocal processor, and now it was ruined. The medic was going to be pissed beyond pissed. He saw that his left leg was badly damaged as well, metal missing and part of it crushed. His other leg wasn't looking too well either. It was completely crushed.

Mikaela smiled sadly, and Bumblebee frowned. Wheelie rolled over to his face, "See here Bumblebee, Megatron took her voice, and now she can't speak," Bumblebee whined in sadness and reached his hand up. Mikaela took it, "She says it's ok. She'll be fine, but she's more worried about you, and frankly, I am too," Wheelie looked around, "Stupid Decepticons got no medic, except the Doctor, but he only likes hurting people. So, we'll just have to wait until Prime and all those come and rescue us," Bumblebee looked away, "Don't tell me. You didn't tell them you were coming, did you?" Bumblebee nodded along with some sounds, "Jeez Bumblebee! We could be up here forever!" Wheelie rolled around in circles, "There has to be a way for us to contact them," He turned to Bumblebee, "Can..can you still open a link with them?" Bumblebee tried, but all he got was static, "Damn," Wheelie stroked his face, something he picked up from Simmons, "Well, we-I-could always scream for help, but I don't think anyone going to hear me," Wheelie plunked himself down on the ground, "We might as well make the best of it whiel we're here," Mikaela wrapped her arm around him, and he leaned against her. Bumblebee moved his hand, and placed it gently over her, and she leaned against him.

* * *

"Ratchet," Optimus said, and the medic stood up.

"Yes Optimus?" He sensed it was something bad.

"I can't contact Bumblebee. I believe his communications link is down," Ratchet frowned, and sighed. His hydraulics hissed as he turned around, "Is there any other way we can contact him?" Ratchet ran a hand over his face.

"I...It's too risky," he said, his back to Optimus. Optimus heard Ratchet moving his hands around," I..nevermind."

"What?" Optimus was losing his patience, "Ratchet, Bumblebee is in grave danger, and if we can't get through to him, then I fear the worse," Ratchet stopped.

"I know Optimus."

"Then why are you with holding information?" Optimus snapped, "You know something. As the leader of the Autobots, I order you to tell me," Ratchet closed his optics, pinched his nasal plasting, and turned around.

"We hack into Soundwave."

* * *

Maggie Madsen ran her hand over her face, and sighed. She was so bored beyond bored. She stretched in her chair, then moved her hands over to the keyboard. A light shone in through her window, and she stopped. Curious, she got up, wrapping her sweater around her and walking towards the door. She opened it, and saw two men get out of a large black truck, and frowned.

"Maggie!"

Maggie walked out of her house, her cold feet on the cement. Major Lennox and Simmons came over to where she was, "Maggie, we're sorry to bother you at home, but we need your help."

"Does it have to do with giant alien robots?" she asked, her arms crossed. Simmons nodded.

"We nede your help hacking into their communications system," Simmons said, and began leading her towards the black truck, "You remember Sam right?" She nodded, and the door opened by itself. She was a bit taken back, "Ironhide won't hurt," The car honked its horn, and she got in.

"Why exactly do you need me?"

You're the only other person I could think of that has had contact with the Autobots," Lennox said, and Ironhide began driving away, "Sam's car, Bumblebee, wnet off into space to save Mikaela. Megatron, or NBE1," Maggie remembered him, "kidnapped Mikaela and took her back to Cybertron, their home planet. What he wants, we have no idea."

"The other reason why Optimus wants to hack into Soundwave is to find out what they're looking for as well," Simmons added, and Ironhide turned down a narrow road, "The Decepticons attacked our base, so we had to move them quickly. Luckily enough for us, we found some abandoned hangars hidden in the woods, and that's where we are," They looked up, and saw the trees become thicker. Maggie looked around, then down at her feet. She had completely forgotten that she wasn't wearing any shoes.

Ironhide pulled up to one of the hangars, and the passengers got out, then he transformed, "Optimus, we're back," Lennox said, and motioned for Maggie to follow him. He led her into one of the six hangars, and she saw they had set up the computers all ready. She looked around, and saw the many Autobots around. They were all gathered around the computers, and Optimus turned around.

"Maggie Madsen. We are grateful that you decided to help us."

"I didn't really have a choice," she said, wrapping the sweater around her, "They just showed up at me house, and if I said no, they would have kidnaped me," Ironhide chuckled. Optimus cracked a small smile, and Maggie sat down at the computer.

"How long will it take you?" She began typing on the computer.

"Depending on how complex the system is," Optimus nodded, and soon the only sound was Maggie's fingers on the keyboard as she furiously typed. She scanned the screen, clicked the mouse a few times, and began typing again. The clock ticked slowly, and every second seemed like a minute, every minute an hour. Skids and Mudflap began whispering back and forth to each other, Sideswipe shifted his weight from one wheel to the next, and every now and then, Ratchet would sigh. Sam was sitting next to Maggie, eyes closed, hands clasped together, and bent over. Lennox ran a hand over his face, standing by Maggie. Simmons was twiddling his thumbs. Maggie stopped, "Is that him?" She pointed to the giant satellite creature. Optimus nodded. She cracked her fingers, and began typing again.

"How mu.."

"I'm in," she said, and everyone sighed. Optimus leaned forward, "You said you want to contact Bumblebee? I'm cutting out any messages that are sent and recieved by him, and we should get a connection any time soon," She said, running her fingers through her hair, "Take this wire, and attatch it to your communications link," Optimus took the wire, and with Jolt's help, attatched it to him, "OK. I got him. Go."

"Bumblebee, do you copy?" There was static, then a faint sound, like someone in pain, "Bumblebee, come in Bumblebee!"

"Hey Prime!" He recognized the voice of Wheelie, "We thought for a second we were goners."

"Is Bumblebee with you?"

"Yeah, but he ain' in great shape Prime. Megatron...number on him," Optimus' optics narrowed, "Mikaela's beat up too, but not as bad as Bumblebee. Boy, if you could see him now."

"Wheelie, can I talk to Mikaela?"

"Jeez, I wish you could, but Megatron got her voice in some weird looking rock. She has to writ..." There was a pause, "She says that she's ok. Battered and bruised, but nothing broken."

"That's wonderful."

"Wait a darn minute, how did you know we were here?"

"Bumblebee told two people before he left."

"I thought we were goners! I thought we were gonna die on this planet!" Wheelie sounded relieved.

"We are going to find a way to get to you, so stay where you are."

"Ok...right....no...go...Megatron...army..."

"Wheelie, you're breaking up," Maggie began typing quickly on the computer, "Repeat what you just said. The last part."

"...building....army....thousands....energon....more...'cons....Earth....looking....sour..." There was static.

"Primus, we've lost him," Optimus ran his hand over his face, "I can't make out what he said," Maggie began typing on the computer again.

"I took the parts of what he was saying, and put it together," She pressed play on the computer.

"Megatron building army of thousands, more Decepticons are coming to Earth to look for the energon source," There was an uneasy silence in the hangar.

"That's not good," Sideswipe said, the twins nodding in agreement.

"Man, them Decepticons sure ain't no pussies."

"'Specially if they got the," Ratchet cleared his throat very loudly," to come back even if they know we gonna whoop their afts," Ironhide rolled his eyes, then turned to Optimus.

"What do we do?" Optimus had his optics closed, then he opened them.

"We have to find a way to get to them."

"Go back to Cybertron?" Jolt asked with uneasiness. Optimus nodded, "Are...are you sure? I mean, if the Decepticons are bulding an army, then we'll be outnumbered," Optimus turned to the young Autobot, and placed his hands on his shoulders.

"Not everyone is going," he said, and turned to them, "If we are..."

"You're not going without us, are you?" Sam interrupted. Optimus turned to him, "No, you're not leaving us here, on Earth, while you guys go and fight."

"Sam, it's too dangerous for humans on Cybertron. That is why we must rescue Mikaela before it's too late."

"Mikaela is my girlfriend," Sam snapped, "And I want to be there," There was silence between them. Optimus sighed.

"I'm sorry Sam, but you can't come with us," Sam said nothing, just getting up and leaving the hangar, Lennox following him. Optimus turned to the others, "We are going to leave as soon as..."

"Optimus Prime," a voice came from over the computer. Optimus turned around, the others were staring at the computer. Maggie began typing on the computer, "To think that the interruption in my communications would go unnoticed."

"What do you want Megatron?"

"I couldn't be help overhearing your plan to return to Cybertron. Now, are you sure that's a wise idea?" Optimus sensed that something was not right. Megatron seemed to happy with himself.

"Why?" There was laughter from the other end.

"Why? Why? Because if you set foot on this planet, I will tear the girl apart with my bare hands, and turned Bumblebee into scrap metal," There was a pause, "Which is something you should have done a long time ago."

"Bumblebee is one of my bravest warriors," Optimus said through his clenched dental plating, "And he is not useless," He heard Megatron snicker again.

"Whatever you say brother, but I am not joking about what I said earlier. If I see any sign of Auotbots approaching this planet, they will be dead faster than you can say 'Fragging Primus' five times fast," There was static. Mudflap turned to Skids.

"Trying say that five times fast."

"Fragging Primus, fragfing primus..."

"Fragging Primus, schfragging frimes..." Ratchet groaned.

"Great. That's all we're going to hear now for the next week," He turned, hydraulics hissing, with Jolt following behind him. He was in-training to become a medic as well. Optimus turned to the twins who were still trying to say 'Fragging Primus' five times fast. Sideswipe chuckled.

"Leave it to Megatron to annoy Ratchet," Optimus chuckled, then became serious.

"If Megatron is building an army, then he wants a war," The remaining Autobots nodded. Optimus looked outside, and towards the sky, "I'm sure there's Autobots out there somewhere that could be of assitance. We must get them to Earth, and debrief them," They nodded, and Ratchet appeared.

"Optimus, we have a problem," Everyone turned to where he was standing.

"What is it?" The medic looked around, his optics gloomy.

"In order to find out if there is any other Autobots alive, we...have to go into space," Maggie covered her mouth, and everyone turned to look at Optimus. His optics narrowed.

"Which means..."

Which means that if Megatron catches us, he will kill Mikaela and Bumblebee," Ratchet finished, "Which means he knows there's surviving Autobots, and he did this on purpose so we couldn't reach them."

* * *

Wheelie opened his optics when he heard giant footsteps, and looked up. His mouth fell open,"Wha..."

"Sshh!" Starscream whispered, placing his metal fingers to his metal mouth. He looked around, then bent down, "Be quiet Wheelie."

"What are YOU doing here?" Wheelie hissed, getting off of Mikaela, "You're the one respon..."

"Keep your voice down!" Starscream whispered, and gently moved Mikaela away from Bumblebee, "Just...keep quiet unless it's absolutely necessary that you talk, understand?" Wheelie nodded, and watched Starscream place patches on Bumblebee's wires. The Autobot twitched, but either than that stayed still. He took one and gently placed it against Bumblebee's throat, "There's three of four Autobots close by," Starscream said, "If I hack into Soundwave, will you tell Optimus?" Wheelie nodded, "I may be able to get Mikaela her voice back, but I'll have to do it when Megatron leaves. Also, tell Optimus Megatron wants to speak with him. One on one," Wheelie nodded again, and Starscream finished his work, "When he wakes up, don't tell him it was me," And with that, the Decepticon was gone as quickly as he came. Wheelie was shocked.

"Did...he just help an Autobot?"


	4. New Allies And Laughter

Wheelie was in shock. He didn't understand what had just happened. From one persecptive, Starscream was an enemy and shouldn't be trusted, but from another, he had just pretty much saved Bumblebee from going offline for now. He could see that the robot was stable, and that was a good sign. And why was he going to help him contact Optimus? Was he planning something against the Autobots and was pretending to become friends with them? Wheelie shook his helm, and sighed. There were too many questions and not enough answers.

Whatever it was, Starscream acted pretty convincing. He played the part good. Megatron must have taught them how to act. Wheelie snickered at that thought. Megatron had no patience for teaching whatsoever, so he left it up to Starscream, second-in-command. That would make sense, which made Wheelie wonder if there was other things that Starscream did for Megatron when he didn't feel like doing anything at all. He looked back at Mikaela and Bumblebee. They were both still asleep, which was a good sign.

Jeez, now came the hard part. What was he supposed to tell them when they woke up and saw Bumblebee was mysteriously bandaged? Wheelie scratched his helm. He had to think about that. Patches don't get up and attach themselves to wounds. If they did, the Autobots wouldn't need Ratchet and the medic would be off somewhere away from Mudflap and Skids, probably relaxing on a beach somewhere. Wheelie snickered again. Ratchet. Relaxing. Yeah right! That would only happen when Megatron stopped wanting to kill Prime and they would become best friends, bake cookies together, and talk about how they would never want to hurt each other again! And Jazz would be alive, Bumblebee would be able to speak, and the twins wouldn't be so fragging annoying.

Wheelie rolled around their prison. Well, it wasn't that bad being back on Cybertron. In reality, he missed the familiar surroundings, when everything was not destroyed and lifeless. He missed the feeling of being at home, even though Earth was his home now. He was sure that some of the Autobots missed Cybertron. The twins didn't miss it. They loved Earth, will all their awesome stuff and their rap music. Wheelie had to smile at this. Ratchet _hated_ rap music, and they knew it. Whenever he was around, they had played the same song over and over through Bumblebee, some song by 50 Cent, who ever the Primus that was. It was really annoying, but Wheelie swore one day he saw Optimus' helm moving to the music. He had secretly video taped it, and had shown it to the others later on. Jeez, was Optimus pissed when he found out. After that, Wheelie was forced to clean every inch of the Medical Bay, much to Ratchet and Jolt's pleasure. They had gone off somewhere, probably on a beach to relax. Wheelie snickered again.

Then again, there was the comfort and hope of those Autobots out around Cybertron. Maybe they would have the guts to come and rescue them, but they probably thought they were the last Autobots alived. Why hadn't they come to Earth when Optimus sent out the invitation? Maybe they didn't hear it, or maybe they just didn't want to. Wheelie didn't know, but what he did know was that there was Decepticons who had heard the invitation, and had come to Earth.

First, there was Prowler. Wheelie shuddered, his metal clinking together. That was one mean Decepticon by any means. He took absolutely no pity in anyone he harmed, and was killed many Autobots during the war on Cybertron. The nine feet tall Decepticon had two eyes that were always watching, was very quick in battle, and, as he named suggested, was always prowling for his next unlucky victims. From what Wheelie knew, the Decepticon had taken the form of the 2010 Honda Fury. It was a mean looking bike for a mean looking Decepticon. His burgandy metal was strong as Ironhide's black metal, his skills in battle the same as Sideswipe's, and he took no prisoners like Megatron.

Second, there was Destroyer. Wheelie never liked him. He was always looming around him, never taking his eyes off of the little robot. Next to Destroyer, Wheelie looked like a little bug. The thrity-two feet tall robot was one of Megatron's main assault personnel. Of course, it had to do with the fact that he could be quickly moved from each location, even though he was one of the biggest Decepticons. Wheelie knew that if even Optimus, Ironhide _and _Jetfire, if he was alive, wouldn't be able to kill this robot. He was very skillful with his cannons like Ironhide, and wiped out a lot of Autobots. As the form he was in now, he was an Arleigh-Burke-class of Destroyer, but Primus was he deadly.

Then there was Fuse. The robot was the size of Arcee, also a femme, but she was a mean as Megatron himself. Wheelie shuddered when he remember a former Decepticon had made a remark about her, and that was the end of him. She had no patience, and was machine waiting to explode. An expert in anything that exploded, she could plant a bomb, and you wouldn't eve know there was one until after the explosion. He sensed there was something between her and Megatron, but no one really knew. She was lacking in her red and silver armour, but what she lacked in armour was made up for speed. She had taken the form of a 2009 Suzuki GSX650F.

After that there was Hacker. What was there to say about Hacker? A lot. For only a four foot tall robot, he was extremely well known in the field of communications. Some of the Decepticons used to say that if Soundwave was ever killed, Hacker would take his place. He could hack into anything and they wouldn't know until the Decepticons had attacked. He also helped them coordinate their attacks to make sure the enemy never knew what hit them. Wheelie hated Hacker. They had never gotten along, and, if given the opportunity, he would love to ripe the Decepticon's spark out and watch him die. He was hidden within Prowler, a small metal spider with one giant red eye and two large pincers.

Then the cruelest Decepticon, besides Megatron, Terrorshriek, and he loved to torture people, like he name stated. Wheelie knew that he loved to sneak up on his victims, and stealth was a big factor in that. He and Starscream had been very close friends, since Terrorshriek was a jet just like him. He had disguised himself as a F-35 Lightning 2, and when transformed, stood the same height as Bumblebee, but was a very sneaky fighter. Even though he was younger than Starscream, the older Deceptionc had learned some new tricks from Terrorshriek. He was skilled with swords, like Sideswipe, and Wheelie would hate to see those two in battle because it would never end. He shuddered.

And last, but not least, was the very strange Decepticon, known only as "The Racer". From what Wheelie heard, you did not want to make him mad. If you did, he would tear you apart with one hand, and was a very mean fighter. He didn't play fair during fights, but if you said this, he would kill you before you knew you were dead. He was currently disgused as a 2009 Dodge Challenger. The red with black racing strips was similar to Bumblebee's paint job, and he only spoke when he wanted to. But when he did, Decepticons listened. He had more control over the Decepticons that Starscream who was second-in-command. Wheelie never undertsood that. It seemed that Starscream was afraid of The Racer, which probably made sense since he was twice the size of Starscream, and he and Destroyer seemed to get along the best.

Not that all the Decepticons got along, but some seemed closer than others. Wheelie never wanted to run into them, because they all knew he was a traitor, and from what he heard, they wanted to tear him into tiny pieces. He knew that once Fuse had set her eyes on him, there was no fragging way she was going to let him escape. He knew that these Decepticons were not the ones before them, each with more skill and much more useful than the ones before him. All Wheelie ever heard before going to Earth was Megatron praise them endlessly, and it ticked off the other Decepticons, especially Starscream and Barricade. Wheelie had caught them talking about how they were going to "dispose" of the pests, and Wheelie didn't want to think about what "disposed" meant.

Wheelie sighed, and plunked himself down on his aft. There was not much he could, exepct hope and pray that Prime would show up, but he had heard something about a threat discussed between Barricade and Starscream. Wheelie shifted uncomfortablly. That was never good, and when Megatron threatened someone, he was serious. Whatever they were looking for, he wasn't taking any chances with the Autobots. He had been defeated too many times, and was on his last nerve. Wheelie always knew that Megatron was crazy. He was surprised that the Autobots didn't capture him and get Ratchet to run a scan of the Decepticon. That probably wouldn't go well.

Wheelie leaned his helm back against Mikaela, and looked up at the sky. Well, he hoped that those Autobots were far away from Cybertron and safe. He also hoped that they got to Earth before Megatron found them.

* * *

Ratchet pinched his nasal plasting, and sighed. He placed the stack of papers down, and closed his optics for a second. It was very late at night, yet he and Jolt were still up. They were sifting through various documents, hoping to find something that mentioned the energy source the Decepticons where looking for. The others were resting, each taking turns in patrolling with one of NEST team members. Ratchet ran his hand over his face, and turned around. Jolt was leaning against the wall, his optics drooping from fatigue. Ratchet almost smiled. The young medic-in-training was dealing very well with the late nights, but during the day he was off asleep somewhere. Ratchet turned back to his work, and began sifting through papers again.

There was nothing. With a loud sigh, Ratchet placed the papers down, and got up, the metal protesting from being in a sitting position too long. He walked over to Jolt, and gently shook him. The young Autobot was startled, and looked up.

"Sir?"

"I'm going to check on the patrols. Try and get some rest," Jolt nodded, and placed his head against the wall again. Ratchet walked out of the room, and closed the door. He made his way down the deserted hallway, with the sound of his footsteps echoeing. He turned to the exit, and pushed open the door. The brisk wind blew past his helm, but it had no effect on him. He spotted Lennox leaning against one of the main lookout areas, and saw the silver Stingray circling the permitter. Ratchet walked over to Lennox, and bent down. Lennox looked over his shoulder, "Any sign?"

"None," Lennox looked at his watch, then back at the circling car, "We haven't seen any movement since yesterday's attack," He frowned, "Why are you still awake?"

"Myself and Jolt are looking through files in hopes of finding out what the energy source is the Decepticons are looking for," Lennox nodded, and yawned, then ran his hand over his face, "How are Sarah and Annabelle?"

"Ironhide went and brought them here during his shift. They're asleep now," Lennox said this with a smile, then closed his eyes for a second. The silver Stingray came back on the base, and transformed. Sideswipe had a serious look on his face.

"Ratchet, I've spotted something on the horizon. It looks like two cars."

"Can you tell if they're friendly or not?" Sideswipe shook his helm.

"They're too far. I'm going to go report this to Optimus," The young Autobot transformed back into his alternate form, and drove off towards the main hangar. Lennox stood up, and stretched.

"Soo much for a calm night," He swung his gun over his shoulder, and climbed up the ladder to the lookout post. Grabbing a pair of night vision binoculars, he looked towards where Sideswipe said he spotted them. He zoomed in, "Yeah, we got incoming vehicles. Still can't tell if they're friendly or not," He removed the binoculars, then squinted, "Hang on," He brought them back to his eyes, "There's an incoming jet as well."

"Starscream," Ratchet spat with disgust. Lennox shook his head.

"No, it's another one. It's F-35," Ratchet frowned.

"I don't remember Megatron having two jets," Lennox muttered, his eyes glued to the incoming vehicles. Ratchet frowned, and turned around. He saw Optimus and Sideswipe approach the area. They both transformed, and Optimus looked out on the horizon. He frowned.

"Sideswipe, get everyone up, and tell them to get ready for battle," Sideswipe nodded, and skated off towards the hangar, "Ratchet, how's that research coming?'

"Still a dead end, but we're still looking," Optimus nodded, and soon all the Autobots and the NEST team were at the entrance, including Sam and Simmons. Maggie was back in the hangar with Sarah and Annabelle.

"Optimus, what's going on?" Ironhide asked. The twins were still half asleep.

"We have unidentified vehicles coming our way, and we don't know if they're friendly or not," Ironhide's optics narrowed.

They waited for what seemed like forever when the jet was the first to approach. It flew overhead, and swerved around. The twins watched it, and soon in transformed, and landed on the ground, "No fragging primus way! Quickstart!" They shouted, and ran over to the Autobot. Quickstart rolled his optics, and soon was knocked over by the twins. The two cars came up to the fenc, the first one a 2010 Ford Fusion in Sport Blue and the second one a 2009 Kia Forte in Pure White. They transformed as well, and the blue robot came over to the fence.

"Are we allowed in Optimus?" Optimus smiled at his long time friend, and signalled for Lennox to open the gate. The two Autobots came in, "It's nice to see you again Optimus."

"You too Parallel," Parallel was the same height as Optimus, and the other robot was Jazz's height. It looked around, amazed at the base, "I thought you hadn't heard my call."

"We just ran into some Decepticon trouble," Parallel's optics narrowed at the word, "There was more of us, but we lost them to the Decepticons," They began walking towards the main hangar, "We have much to discuss Optimus. We have information concerning the energy source the Decepticons are looking for," Optimus nodded. Sam walked over to the other Autobot. It looked down at him.

"What's your name?"

"Name's Speedboost. Where's my bff Bumblebee?" Speedboost began looking around, his optics exicted, "I haven't seen him in Primus knows when!" He looked down at Sam, "You're that Witiwcky kid that he was protecting. Where's Bee?" Sam looked down at the ground.

"He's... captured by Megatron. He's back on Cybertron," Speedboost's smile fell.

"What?" Parallel stopped his conversation with Optimus, "He's on Cybertron? We were just there," He looked up, and Parallel saw it. The look.

"Speedy..."

"I have to go resuce him," The young Autobot turned, and transformed back into his alternate form. He revved his engine.

"QUICKSTART!" The Autobot spun aroun, "HE'S DOING IT AGAIN!" Quickstart saw Speeboost beging to drive off, and ran after the car. He transformed back into his jet, and fell in front of the car. Transforming back, his hands slammed on the front of the car. Speedboost transformed back, in shock.

"No."

"QS, move."

"No," The older Autobot picked the youngest one up, and carried him back to where Parallel was. Parallel's optics narrowed once again, "You know what happened last time," Quickstart said, his hand still on the youngest Autobot's shoulder. Speedboost hung his head, and Sam saw lubricant falling from them. He turned to look at the other Autobots, and they didn't know what was going on either. Parallel ran his hand over his face.

"Come Optimus. We must inform you of what has happened," Optimus nodded, and they began walking away once again, the other Autobots trailing them, exepct Speedboost. Sam walked over to him, and placed his hand on the Autobot's hand. He looked up, his optics sad.

"What happened?" Sam asked, and sat down next to him.

* * *

"I am so sorry you had to witness that Optimus," Parallel apologized, "Speedy has been through a tough time, with losing everyone close to him and now he feels that it's his duty to save every Autobot that is in danger," Optimus nodded.

"Bumblebee is the same way. He left to rescue Sam's girlfriend, Mikaela, who was also taken by Megatron. It was foolish of him to go by himself," Parallel nodded, and Optimus sat down, along with the other Autobots and the NEST team and Simmons.

"We have discovered where the energy source is that Megatron hunts so viciously for," Parallel turned to the wall, and a large map came up, "It is located in this area, because the girl, Mikaela Banes, is the owner of the source."

"That would explain why Megatron took her," Ratchet said. Quickstart nodded.

"It is hidden within a neckalce," They became confused, and soon they all began searching it up on the internet, exepct the humans. Lennox frowned.

"So, does Mikaela know that she has it?"

"Not yet," Parallel said, "but she will when Megatron begins the... interview," he said this last word with disgust, and they all knew that it was going to be painful, "From what we have gathered being close to Cybertron, thanks to our spy, he will question her tomorrow."

"Wait, hold up just a damn fragging primus minute," Skids said, and Ratchet winced. 'Fragging Primus' had become the twins favorite word, and they used it whenever they were given the opportunity, "Are you sayin' that the big ol' Megatron doesn't know he got a traitor livin' wit him?" Mudflap shook his head.

"Some mother..."

"TWINS!" Ratchet yelled, and they slinked back into their chairs.

"...crazy badass dude he supposed to be," Mudflap finished with a hint of terror in his voice. Parallel showed no emotion while Quickstart cracked a smile, "Who is this supposed spy man?" Parallel looked at Quickstart, who nodded.

"The spy is his second-in-command, Starscream," There was silence, then...

"WHAT THE FRAGGING PRIMUS?!" The twins screeched at the top of their vocal processors.

"You're lying!" Ironhide yelled, slamming his fist on the table. Arcee shook her head in disgust. Optimus' optics narrowed from the outbursts. Soon, the whole room was erupted in rage. Quickstart leaned over.

"Maybe we shouldn't have told them," he whispered to Parallel. Parallel shook his head. Optimus held up his hand, and the room fell silent.

"That's just messed up shit right there man," Skids said, crossing his arms, "Starscream, betraying Megatron? That would only happen when..."

"When he stopped wantin' to kill you boss, and you two became best friends," Mudflap finished, "You know, baking cookies..."

"Talk 'bout how ya never wanted to hurt each other again..."

"And just being best buds!" Lennox covered his mouth to stop the laughter, Epps looked away, Simmons bit his lip hard, causing it to bleed, Sideswipe was shaking from holding the laughter, Ironhide's mouth twitched, Ratchet cleared his throat, trying to contain the laughter, Quickstart chuckled a bit, Parallel didn't find this funny. Arcee was the first one to laugh. She clutched her sides, lubricant flowing from her eyes, and soon everyone was laughing, including Optimus. Simmons clung to the wall, Lennox was leaning back in his chair, the twins were on the floor, rolling around from laughing, Ratchet had his helm down on the table, Sideswipe was clinging to Ironhide who was supporting himself against the wall, Optimus was clutching his abdomen, Quickstart couldn't breath from laughing. Even Parallel began laughing.

They kept laughing and laughing, causing such a loud noise that Jolt came into the room, "What's so funny?" he demanded, obviously pissed to be left out of the joke. Arcee looked up, and wiped the lubricant from her eyes.

"It's just...Optimus and Megatron can't bake cookies!" They began laughing harder.

"And..and..Megatron wants to rip his spark out!" Sideswipe added, and more laughter ensued. Jolt crossed his arms, and frowned, but soon he began laughing too, not knowing what they were laughing at.

* * *

"Soundwave, what is the noise?" Megatron demanded.

"It seems the Autobots are laughing."

"At what?" Barricade asked, his arms crossed. The communications expert began chuckling as well, and soon his laughter filled space, "What is so funny?" He played back the clip.

_"That would only happen when..."_

_"When he wanted to stop killin' you boss, and you two became best friends. You know, baking cookies..."_

_"Talk 'bout how ya never wanted to hurt each other again..."_

_"And just being best buds!" _

Barricade turned to Megatron. HIs leader was not moving, his optics wide, "Megatron?" Barricade asked cautiously.

"What else did they say?"

_"It's just...Optimus and Megatron can't bake cookies!"_

_"And...and...Megatron wants to rip his spark out!"_

Megatron's lips twitched. Barricade watched him closely.

As if something exploded in the galaxy, Megatron began to laugh. Barricade chuckled, but soon he was laughing too. The two Decepticons were supporting each other so they didn't fall on the ground from laughing. Soundwave began laughing again as well, and soon all three of them were laughing. Wheelie had heard the sounds played, and he began laughing took, rolling on his back.

It was true. Megatron and Optimus didn't even know what cookies were.


	5. Traitors And Fights

_To everyone: I apologize for the sucky Decepticon and Autobot names in the previous and this chapter. Also, sorry I haven't updated. I've been away for a week._

_Warning: It is sad in this chapter._

* * *

Sam sighed, and ran a hand through his hair. He and Speedboost had talked for a while, but then Speeds had decided that he wanted to go for a drive. Sam wasn't so sure, since he was still in shock of the reaction when Speeds found out about Bumblebee. Right now, he was sitting in the pure white Kia Forte, driving down the road towards the beach, the radio playing softly with one of Mikaela's favorite songs. He looked up, and saw the sun was beginning to set. He looked out the window, feeling the wind whip past his face. He saw the beach coming closer, and gripped the steering wheel, "Alright Speeds. I'm going to turn you, so don't freak out," The car revved its engine as to say it understood, but Sam wasn't so sure. When he had tried to climb in, Speedboost had pulled away, and it had taken a long explanation to allow him to let Sam in the car.

Sam slowly turned the car, and pulled up to the stop. He opened the door, and got out. A warm wind blew past his face, ruffling his hair, but he didn't notice it. His world was cold without Mikaela or his guardian. He shook his head, and began walking towards the beach. He looked around, saw no one, then turned back to the car. Sam nodded, then continued walking towards the beach, Speedboost following him. Sam stopped, took off his shoes, and sat down, the cold sand running in between his toes. For some reason, it calmed him. Speedboost sat down next to him, and placed his hands on his knees.

They sat in silence, just staring at the water, listening to the seagulls' cry, and the wind blowing past the trees. Sam grabbed a fistful of sand, and let it run through his fingers. Speedboost stared at his knees, different thoughts running through his head. Sam rested his chin on his hands, and stared out, watching the waves rolling slowly towards the shore. He felt that Speedboost was going to speak, but didn't want to rush it. Hell, they didn't even have to speak. They could just stare at salt water.

"I hav..." Sam looked up, and Speedboost stopped, gaining control, "I need to tell you something Samuel," Sam nodded, "It's about...what happened to us while we were still in space," Sam sensed that it was hard for him to talk about it, "As you probably know, I'm one of the youngest Autobots, like Bee. And when I found out he was here, well I wanted to come as well. Me and Bee are like brothers, considering neither of has had a really family For him, Optimus, Ironhide, and all those are his family, and for me, it's always been Parallel, QS, and Rock," He stopped, then continued, "but now it's only Parallel and QS. They're like my brothers, you understand? And well, without out them, I'd be dead. But Rock, he was the best brother I could ever have. He made the greatest sacrifice for me, one that I'm sure that either Prime or Ironhide would make for Bumblebee."

"See, we were all back in space, waiting for the call from Optimus to say where he was, and we got that call. We thought it was from Optimus. It said that we could come back to Cybertron because all the Decepticons were dead. We were all exicted. I was so happy because I could see Bumblebee again. It was the best day of our lives, or so we thought," Sam nodded, and waited for him to continue, "All of us headed back to Cybertron. We were all happy and expected Optimus to greet us when we arrived."

"We were ambushed by the Decepticons. Somehow, I'm still trying to figure this out, Parallel and QS escaped, probably with the help of Starscream, but I wasn't so lucky. Myself, along with Rock and others, were dragged to where Megatron and Terrorshriek awaited for the prisoners. They were going to torture us for information. I remember standing in the line, Rock behind me. He placed his large hands on my shoulders and said 'You know nothing'. It was true. I didn't know anything. Primus, neither of us did, but they tortured us anyways. Parallel and QS knew something. They were always talking in secret, and lucky for them they weren't there. The one before me broke down, blubbering about nonsense, and Megatron killed him. When he saw me, I'll never forget the look on his face. 'A youngling,' he had said with the cruelest look on his face. Terrorshriek snickered, and dragged me over to him."

At this point, Speedboost stopped, his optics glazed over. Sam touched his hand, "You don't need to say anymore."

"I have to tell someone. If Bumblebee was here, I'd tell him, but you're the closet thing to him," Sam nodded slowly. Speedboost took a deep breath, and continued.

"He struck me, and demanded to know where Prime was. I said nothing, because I didn't know where he was. This made him mad, and he hit me again. 'Prime teach you not to respect your elders?' he had sneered. 'I hope you don't mean you,' I had snapped. That was a mistake. The most important thing to remember, never insult a Decepticon, especially Megatron, because he has a terrible anger issue. This set him off. He picked me up, and threw me into the ground. I saw Rock tense up. He walked over, and stepped on my chest cavatiy, crushing me. 'Care to repeat that remark, Autobot?' he roared, and picked me up again. He slammed me into the wall, his hand tightening around my throat. I felt him crushing my vocal processor. I tired to pry his hand loose, but it didn't work. He threw me down, and kicked me over. He took out his sword and..." By this point, lubricant was falling from his optics, and his hands were clenched in fist. Sam held his breath, "He took out his sword, and stabbed it in my spark. There was so much pain, and everything was a blur. I vaguely remember being dragged to the dungeon."

"When I could open my optics, the pain was searing now, and I knew I was going to die. Rock was by my side. He turned my head towards him, his optics sad. 'I should have stopped him,' he had said, and I heard someone else come in, but I didn't know who it was. I was drifting in and out of being offline, my helm was spinning and the pain was unbearable, but then it stopped. So suddenly it stopped. I thought for sure I was dead. I knew I was dead, I knew it, but then I heard someone saying my name."

"When I woke up, Parallel was bent over, a frown on his face. QS was behind him, his arms crossed, and there was Starscream, also bent over me. They were all blury at first. 'He's going to be alright,' Starscream said. 'Thank you for bring him back to us Scream,' Parallel had said, placing his hand on the side of my face, 'Rock would be happy for him.' Starscream had nodded, and then left, heading back to Cybertron. I looked up at Parallel, and opened my mouth to talk, but nothing came out, 'You're not going to be able to talk for a while,' he had said, 'It will take time for the new spark to adjust.' I knew at that point what had happened," He stopped again, and turned his head away from Sam. Sam grabbed another handful of sand, this time squeezing it as it ran through his fingers. He knew the ending of the story.

Rock had given Speeds his spark so he could live.

Sam knew what Speeds said was true. Optimus or Ironhide, hell, even Mudflap or Skids, would give up their spark so Bumblebee could live, but it had never, and Sam prayed, would never come to that. He didn't know what he would do without Bumblebee. Hell, he was struggling right now, even though he knew Bumblebee was gone for a good reason.

Sam looked at Speedboost and saw the Autobot was staring at him, "You miss him don't you?" Sam asked, and Speedboost nodded slowly.

"But I know he's happier that I'm alive, and not him. He always said that I had a purpose to fufill, whatever it was," Sam nodded, and Speedboost got up.

"What'dya say we take a little detour on our way back to the base?" Sam nodded, and they began walking back to the road.

* * *

Starscream slowly crept towards the dungeon. He stopped, looked around, then continued walking again. If he had a heart. it would be pounding very loudly. He was very nervous, which was rare for him, but he knew that betraying Megatron had big-and painful-consequences, which included painful torture. Starscream shuddered, not thinking about it, and focused his mind on the task at hand, which was bringing Bee and Mikaela back to the Autobots. At the moment, Barricade and Megatron were occupied with the World Wide Web, searching up things called "cookies". Why was not important to him. As long as they were distracted, he could execute his plan perfectly.

Starscream walked into the dungeon, and saw that Mikaela was asleep, leaning against Bumblebee. The young Autobot looked worse every day, and he knew once he was safe, Ratchet would be able to fix him. Starscream bent down, and knudged Mikaela. She opened her eyes, stretched, and looked at him. She had a confused look on her face, and so Starscream palced a rock in her hand. The warmth of it seeped into her skin, and Mikaela opened her mouth, "Whaa...?"

"Sssh! I'm bringing you back to Earth," Mikaela's eyes went wide, and she stood up. Starscream gently picked up Bumblebee, the young Bot whined, then fell back asleep. Starscream motioned for her to follow him, and they left the dungeon. Mikaela shivered, running his hands up and down her arms. Starscream stopped, and leaned around the corner. Barricade was standing in the middle of the hallway, examining his hand as if there was something on it. Starscream cursed silently, then turned back, "Barricade is standing in the hallway," Mikaela cursed as well, and Wheelie came out of her bag.

"Jeez, maybe we need a distraction?" Mikaela and Starscream smiled at each other, "Why are you looking at me like that?"

Barricade turned his hand over. There was something stuck to it, but he couldn't pry it off. He frowned, and began scratching it. He heard someone rolling down the hallway, "Hey Hacker. What are you doing?"

"Uh, going to...hack some stuff." Starscream rolled his eyes. Wheelie couldn't come up with something better than hacking stuff?

"Like, the Autobots' communication link?"

"Yup. You know, how it is, Megatron wants to know some stuff, I go hack it and get the stuff he wants, stuff like that," Barricade nodded, still trying to pick whatever was on his hand off. Wheelie began rolling away from him, "So, I'm gonna go hack into some stuff, and you know, maybe post an embarassing video of you on a video website?" Mikaela covered her mouth to stop from laughing. She loved how Barricade was oblivious to everything around him.

"That sounds...hey, what just a fragging Primus minute," He looked up, and Wheelie was speeding down the hall, "MEGATRON! PRISONER ESCAPED!!! SOUND THE ALARM!!" With that, he took off after Wheelie, still shouting, and unaware that Starscream and Mikaela had slipped past him.

They made their way to the far edge of the planet, and stopped. Starscream placed Bumblebee down on the ground, "Ok. Here's what we do now. I'm going to transform, and you attatch Bumblebee to me with these ropes, then climb in the cockpit and I'll bring us back to Earth. Remember to put the helmet on that's inside the cockpit," Mikaela nodded, and Starscream transformed back into his jet mode, the lines dangling down. She began attaching them to Bumblebee, securing them, and looked around. Wheelie came rolling towards her.

"I lost them. Stupid idiots," he snickered, and they heard a roar in the distance. Mikaela looked up.

"Starscream..."

"Megatron knows you're missing," The jet hissed, starting up his engines, "Get in! We have to leave now!" Mikaela picked up Wheelie, and climbed up onto Starscream's wings. She jumped into the cockpit, and placed the helmit on her head, securing it tightly. She looked out, and saw a shadow coming towards them. Starscream sensed it, and took off, shooting off into space, Bumblebee hanging down from the jet.

Wheelie looked down at Bumblebee, "He's not looking too good Warrior Goddess. We better get back to Prime quickly," He looked up at the stars, "Jeez, ain't it pretty?" Mikaela nodded, and felt the jet jolt. She looked out, and saw nothing.

"Starscream, did you fe..." The jet jolted once again, and Mikaela looked up. Above them, the familar alien jet was flying, hitting them, "Starscream!" The jet sensed her panic, and began speeding up, hoping to lose the other jet, but that didn't happen. The alien jet transformed, and Megatron landed on top, forcing the other jet to go down. Mikaela screamed, and covered her face.

Starscream transformed, throwing Mikaela and Wheelie from the cockpit, and crashed into the ground on a planet, Megatron on top of him. Mikaela rolled and slammed into a rock, her shoulder lurching forward. She clutched it and looked up. Wheelie fell against the ground, his helm slamming into the ground. One of his optics smashed into pieces. Mikaela saw Bumblebee lying a few feet away from her, his wounds open once again and fresh engeron pouring out, "No no no!" She got up, and ran over to him. Mikaela pulled off her sweater, wincing as she did so, and began wrapping it around the wound, energon leaking on her hands, "Starscream! He's dying!"

Starscream shook his helm, all of his sensors ringing. He got up on one knee, and placed his hand to his head. That was a hard crash. He looked up when he heard Mikaela and saw that Bumblebee was indeed dying. He got up, and Megatron jumped in his back, causing the other mech to stumble backwards. Starscream began spinning, trying to throw Megatron off his back, but it was no use. Megatron reached his claw into his Starscream's arm, and pulled out some wire. Starscream yelled out in pain, and fell on his back, crushing the leader of the Decepticons. He got up, and began running over to Bumblebee when Megatron grabbed his foot and pulled him down, slamming Starscream's face into the dirt. He turned over, and rolled out of the way to dodge Megatron's cannons. Megatron growled.

"You have tricked me Starscream," he snarled, aiming the cannon at his chest cavity, "I trusted you for all these vorns, and this is how you repay me?"

"It wasn't...personal Megatron," Starscream said, his cannons coming to life as well, "It was a choice that I made."

"And you made the wrong choice Scream. You chose them over me, and now you're going to die, slow and painfully like the others before you," Megatron and Starscream fired their cannons at the same time.

Mikaela covered her head as the ground exploded in front of them, throwing them backwards as the blast from the cannons collided with each other. Starscream stumbled backwards, and fell hard on the ground. Megatron was thrown a few feet away, crashing through a rock mountain, the debris going up into the air. Megatron shook his helm and looked up. He saw the form of Starscream bent over Bumblebee. A small smile crept across his face, and he readied his cannon once again.

"Starscream, we have to get to Ratchet!" Mikaela said, energon now on all of her clothes, "Bumblebee is dying quickly!" Starscream nodded, and felt a cannon against the back of his helm.

"No one is getting off this planet alive," Megatron snarled, his cannon building up energy, "And the traitor will be the first to go," Neither Decepticon noticed that the injured bot on the ground had his cannon ready as well.

Bumblebee held it up and fired, the blast hitting Megatron square in the helm. He roared, and fell backwards, energon leaking from his face. Bumblebee smirked before falling into recharge. Starscream walked over to Megatron.

"I'd rather be a traitor than a physco," And with that he transformed back into his alt mode. Mikaela attached Bumblebee back on, and they flew off into space towards Earth. Megatron looked up, his helm badly disfigured.

"This isn't over Scream."

* * *

"Yo man, what is that mother freaking object flying towards us?" Mudflap asked, pointing towards the sky.

"Man, dats one crazy unidentified flying object," Skids said, staring at it. Sideswipe looked up as well, and squinted, "Hold up on fragging minute! Is dat Bumblebee?!" Sideswipe's optics went wide, "Fragging Primus, that is Bumblebee! Yo! Wes better get da bossman!" With that, the two twins ran back towards the base while Sideswipe waited for the object. The jet touched down, and Mikaela got out.

"Mikaela!" Sideswipe shouted, and drove towards them. Mikaela looked up, and closed her eyes. Sideswipe transformed, and caught her as she fell, "Easy," he muttered, and placed her gently on the ground. Wheelie came out of the cockpit as well, and rolled over to her.

"She...she gonna be alright Sides?"

"We'll have Ratchet look at her," He looked up at the jet, "Wait a minute," The jet transformed, and Sideswipe drew his swords, "A trap!"

"It's not a trap," Starscream said quietly, showing no signs of wanting to attack. He took a step towards Sideswipe, who held up his sword, "I helped them."

"You? Helping them?" Sideswipe said this with disgust, "Don't move Decepticon!" Starscream said nothing, remaining still. In a few minutes, the rest of the Autobots and NEST team showed up as well. Sam ran over to Mikaela and craddled her in his arms, kissing her forehead. Optimus looked up at Starscream, then down at Bumblebee.

"Ratchet. You and Jolt take Bumblebee to the med center," The two meds picked up the injured bot, and made their way towards the med center. A medic from the NEST team was bent down by Mikaela, examining her, "Ironhide, escort Starscream to one of the hangers. He has some injuries that Ratchet will attend to later."

"Are...are yous ure Optimus?" Ironhide asked, eyeing Starscream, "I don't trust him."

"I know you don't trust me Hide," Starscream said, "I don't blame you," Ironhide turned back to Optimus.

"That is an order Ironhide," The mech motioned for Starscream to follow him, and they walked off. Parallel walked over to him.

"You know Optimus, Starscream is the one who helped me and QS escape the raid. If it wasn'r for him, we'd be dead."

"I am aware of that Parallel, but," he turned to the Autobots. Some had disgusted looks on their faces, while others were shaking their heads. Speedboost was staring at Parallel, "I sense that the Autobots don't trust him like you and Quickstart do."

"I trust him too," Speedboost piped up. The Autobots turned and stared at him. Sideswipe shook his head in disgust, "You haven't been where I've been Sides. You don't know what it feels like to be dying."

"Oh yeah?" Sideswipe walked over to him. Both of the mechs were the same height," And why is that? You didn't have to watch your brother die!"

"I had to watch my guardian die!"

"That's not the same thing!"

"No, it's even worse!" Sideswipe punched him in the face, causing the other mech to stumble backwards. Quickstart got in between them, holding them away.

"Alright. If you two are going to act like younglings, then you'll be treated like younglings!"

"He started it!"

"Did not!"

"ENOUGH!" Optimus shouted, startling everyone, "Sideswipe, Speedboost, please. We don't need fighting among ourselves while we're at war with the Decepticons," He turned to the Autobots, "Everyone in the main hangar. We have some things to discuss."


	6. Opportunites

Starscream lurched away from Ratchet, grimacing, "That hurts!" he snarled, turning his left arm away. Ratchet said nothing, "You enjoy hurting people," Starscream muttered, taking in the damage on his arm. It was worse than he thought. Various wires had been torn out, his metal was scratched up, and Megatron had put two large holes in his wing. Ratchet waited calmly until Starscream had finished looking at his wounds, then cleared his vocal processor. Starscream looked up.

"Either you let me patch you up or you can never fly again," Starscream fell silent, and slowly held out his arm, "That's what I thought," Ratchet began working on his arm once again, this time recieving only grunts from the Decepticon. Ratchet didn't understand why Optimus was forcing him to fix up Starscream when he thought he was best to let him go offline. One less Decepticon for them to deal with, but he wasn't Optimus. Ratchet sighed, and ran his hand over his facial plating. Starscream rolled his optics.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"What?"

"It's nothing Starscream. I'm just exhausted," Starscream said nothing while Ratchet went back to work, "I...Megatron must be furious."

"Furious is only a simple way to describe it," Starscream said, wincing in pain. Ratchet was know working on his wing and that was sensitve area in Seekers, "Bumblebee messed up his face though," A small smirk spread across his facial plating, "You should have seen it Ratchet," Ratchet rolled his optics. Disfiguring was not one of his favorite activities to watch, nor repare. It was a pain in the aft. It involved too many wires and metal to replace, and it was extremelt painful for the poor fool who it happened to. Starscream looked at the damage, then away. He didn't like seeing his wings in bad shape. It hurt him.

There was a knock at the door, "Hmm," Ratchet said, and Jolt opened the door.

"Sir? Bumblebee is stable now."

"That is very good news Jolt," The young mech nodded, his optics on Starscream, "Oh, he's not going to hurt you. He's hurt himself," Jolt nodded, and came into the room.

"Is...there anything I can do to help sir?" Ratchet frowned.

"Pass me the wires over there by my desk," Jolt grabbed the wires, and held them out to Ratchet. He took one, and began attaching it the other ones in Starscream, "Some of the wires are fired Starscream. I'll need to replace them."

"Do it quickly. I need to get out of here."

"Not so fast Starscream," The mechs looked up, and saw Optimus and Parallel standing in the doorway, "We have much we want to discuss with you. You may come down to the meeting room after Ratchet is finished."

"Such an honor to be invited to join an Autobot meeting," Starscream sneered, his tone dripping in sarcasim. Optimus' optics narrowed, "My Decepticon spark is overwhelmed Prime," he spat Optimus' name with venom. Parallel glanced at Optimus.

"We will see you down there," Optimus said, and turned. Parallel rolled his optics, and followed him out of the room. Jolt was in shock.

"Sir. Why didn't boss do anything?"

"Because what Megatron has in store for me is much worse than anything Prime could come up with," Starscream answered, interrupting Ratchet, "Kid, no one is as mean as Megatron, and no one can come up with the punishments he did. When I was only a sparkling, a Decepticon had failed a very important mission, and Megatron ..."

"We don't need to hear the details Starscream," Ratchet interrupted. Starscream smirked.

"Scared?"

"We all know the power and cruelness that Megatron posses is a lot, and I don't get scared easily," Ratchet replied coldly. Jolt sensed that there was much dislike among the Autobots about Starscream, but he didn't know why. Ratchet finished working on Starscream's wing, and wiped his hands clean of energon, "Jolt, would you be so kind as to show Starscream where the meeting room is?" Jolt nodded, and motioned for Starscream to follow him. The Decepticon follwed the young Autobot down a long hallway. He looked around, taking in all the surroundings. This is just all the information Megatron would need to get the girl back.

_Stop it. You don't work for him anymore. He wants you dead._

Starscream brushed that thought off. So what if Megatron wanted him dead? He didn't care. He would just hide out somewhere far away from civilization and the Autobots as well. That way no one would be able to find him.

Starscream looked at the young Autobot that was in front of him. He could easily kill him, and he wouldn't expect it, then kidnap Mikaela and bring her back to Megatron. No. He wasn't. She trusted him, and so did Parallel, Quickstart, and Speedboost. Speedboost needed a friend badly. Sure, he had Bumblebee but the young Autobot couldn't really speak. He needed someone who could talk without the radio.

"Um, we're here," Starscream snapped out of his thoughts, and looked at the door. Jolt opened it, and they walked in.

Shouts reached Starscream's receptors, and he winced. It was too loud for his liking. Optimus was shouting, trying to get everyone to calm down, but no one could hear him. The twins were swearing their heads off, Ironhide's cannons were online, Sideswipe was visibly shaking with anger. The NEST team was there as well, along with Sam and Mikaela. Optimus ran a hand over his face. This was not working.

Ratchet came into the room, and placed his fingers to his mouth. He whistled, causing everyone to cover their ears and tense up. Ratchet nodded at Optimus, and sat down next to Ironhide, "Thank you Ratchet," Optimus said, "Now, you all know why I have called this meeting. It is to discuss the events that have happened recently. First off, I would like to thank," The noise began once again, "Starscream for bringing Mikaela and Bumblebee back to us," he shouted over the noise. Ratchet whistled again, "I believe we should all thank him," The room was silent. Starscream shifted uncomfortably. Jolt turned to him.

"Thank you," he said quietly, and hugged the Decepticon. Starscream didn't move, confused by the action. Mikaela smiled at him.

"Bumblebee thanks you too," she said. Starscream stiffened. Optimus walked over to him.

"You're welcome to stay here as long as you wish," he said, and held up his hand before the noise started, "And myself and the Autobots are ok with this," Ironhide crossed his arms, and was silent. Starscream nodded.

"Thank you Prime, but I won't be here long," he said, and left the room. Parallel smiled.

"He really has nowhere to go now that Megatron has a bounty on his head," he said.

* * *

Starscream kicked the wall. Stupid, stupid, stupid Autobots! How could he fall so low as to stay with them? He turned, and fired at the wall, blowing a hole through it. Mikaela stopped at the door. He groaned, "What do you want?" he snapped, kicking over a barrel.

"Um, Bumblebee wants to see you."

"Well I don't want to see him," he answer coldly, "Dumb Autobot can get off his aft and come see me," he punched the wall, cursing in Cybertronian. Mikaela walked over to him, "What do you want now?!"

"He really wants to talk to you," Mikaela said. Starscream stopped, and sighed. He sat down on the ground, and picked Mikaela up. She sat down on his hand, crossing her legs, "Are you alright?"

"All I got from Megatron was abuse. Prime is such the opposite of him it's hard to take in. I'm not a Decepticon anymore. I don't feel like one at all," he said. Mikaela nodded slowly, "One thing I don't get is how Prime can be so accepting after what I've done to them in the past, with the war on Cybertron and now here on Earth. I've killed many of their warriors," He closed his optics, "I tore siblings apart. I killed Sideswipe's twin. I pushed him to his death, with Sideswipe watching. He hates me with a strong passion. Wants to rip my spark out," Starscream stopped again, "I know what it's like to alone. The Autobots all think that we Decepticons were all created to be killing machines, but a few of us weren't. I didn't want to kill anyone, or hurt them, or cause grudges againts me. I just wanted to be me."

"What is...you exactly?" Mikaela asked, scooting closer to his face. Starscream stared at her.

"To Megatron, I'm just a fighter and a Seeker. To the others, I'm just a..."

"Wait. Others?" Mikaela asked, "There's more of you?"

"Yes. I'll explain later. To them, I'm a no one who has no value and is only still online because Megatron needs me to kill you and get the energy source. Then, after that, he'll..." Starscream stopped, and shuddered, "I don't like to think about it. I'm just a machine that he uses. The others, oh no, they're awesome. The best people of life. He praises them more than me, and I do more work than they ever did. I just want to be me. Me, which doesn't kill or harm anyone, who doesn't want to destroy the Earth, but to help people."

"You want...to help?" Mikaela asked. She was beginning to see the Decepticon in a new light.

"Help. You know, like, the pilots could always use more jets, and I could just not talk or anything. Just be a jet," Starscream leaned back, "When I was a sparkling, all I wanted to do was explore. Explore the universe and visit new planets. Not fight anyone, not kill anyone, but just explore. My creators encouraged that, well, most of them anyways. She always encouraged me, while he was against everything I wanted to do. All he said was, 'You must serve the Primes in anyway you can,'" Starscream's optics seemed to glaze over to Mikaela.

_"Don't wanna see 'rade!" A sparkling screamed at the top of his vocal processor, "Don't wanna don't wanna don't wanna!" He slammed his tiny fists on the ground. The larger mech growled, and picked him up by his scruff bar._

_"Me and you are going to that parade because I'm going to introduce you to the Primes, and you're going to serve them when you're old enough," The sparkling began hitting his large hand._

_"NO!" he screamed again, thrashing around, "DON'T WANNA!" The larger mech struck him on his facial plating, and threw the sparkling to the ground. The sparkling whimpered._

_"When I come back, you better have wiped your optics cleaned from that lubricant and fixed that dent in your facial plating because we are going to that parade and that's final Starscream!" He yelled, pointing his finger at him. The sparkling whimpered, and curled up in a ball. The larger mech stormed over, and bent down, "Did you hear what I said?!" Starscream nodded, "THEN GET MOVING!!"_

Mikaela touched his face, "Tell me everything."

_

* * *

_

Sideswipe stared at the wall, darts in his hand. He examined one, then threw it, piercing the picture of Starscream that hung there, "Stupid, fragging Decepticon!" He threw a second dart, "Thinks he can waltz in and act like everythings alright!" A third dart hit Starscream's face, "And doesn't even..." There was a knock on his door. He sighed, and ignored it, "Doesn't even think that he can forget what he's done to..." Another knock, "What the slag do you want?" He snapped.

"It's Mikaela. Can you open the door?" Sideswipe threw another dart.

"No!"

"Sides! Come on!"

"Get lost!"

"Sideswipe," Sideswipe stopped, hearing that familiar voice, "Please open the door," He threw the darts at the picture, then got up. He stopped at the door.

"What do you want Decepticon?" He snapped, optics closed. He felt all the emotions swell up inside his spark. He was going to lose it.

"I just wanted to say...I'm sorry," Sideswipe walked away from the door, and sat down on his bed. He looked over at the picture of him and his twin.

_"Sunstreaker!" Sideswipe yelled, running frantically around, "Sunstreaker!" He heard yelling and fighting. He ran towards the voices, and stopped. There was his twin, fighting Megatron's second-in-command. He stopped, his spark hurting._

_"Die Decepticon slag!" Sunstreaker snarled, firing his cannons at Starscream. The Seeker easily dodged them, and pushed the Autobot over. Sunstreaker stumbled, but caught his balance. Sideswipe began running towards them. Starscream fired his cannon at Sunstreaker, hitting him square in the chest. The golden twin gasped, and fell down on his knees. Sideswipe stopped._

_"No," he whispered, horrified. Starscream picked up Sunstreaker, and spat in his face. He tossed him off the cliff._

_"SUNSTREAKER!" Sideswipe screamed, water flowing from his eyes, "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU SCREAMER!" He yelled, and ran towards the Decepticon, his swords ready. Starscream smiled, and flew off._

"Is that...everything?" Sideswipe asked.

"Yes."

"You can't bring him back," he said quietly, "Apologizing can't bring him back," There was a sigh outside the door, then footsteps fading away. Sideswipe dropped to the floor, sobbing.

* * *

Ironhide stared at the sky, watching the stars. He turned when he heard footsteps coming towards him. Ratchet placed a hand on his shoulder, "You alright old friend?"

"What do you think happened up there?" Ironhide asked, staring up towards where Cybertron was, "How do you think Bee felt, being back there?"

"Well, I'm sure for any of us, it would feel like home. A comfort for us," Ratchet answered, "Even though it's baren, it's still home to all of us, including Starscream," Ironhide sighed, "What's wrong?"

"Something about him is pulling at me, but I can't figure out why," Ironhide said. Ratchet frowned.

"What do you mean?"

"Do you remember, this happened vorns ago, when the Youth Sectors were breeched, and sparklings stolen?" Ratchet nodded slowly. He himself had only been a youngling at the time, along with the other bots except Bumblebee and Speedboost who were not created yet, "They never found those sparklings. They grew up with lies as their lives," He stopped, "Sentinel Prime and Artemis searched far and wide for those sparklings, but none were found."

"Ironhide, what does this have to do with Starscream?" Ratchet asked. Ironhide was not one for ranting about nonsense. That was usually Mudflap and Skids job, "You are really confusing me."

"I...I think...he may be one of them."

"....what?"

**"Decepticons approaching the base."**

* * *

Megatron balled his claws into a fist, staring at the screen that Soundwave had provide for him to see the attack. He wanted Racer to rip out Starscream's spark and watch him wither in pain. He smiled at that thought, then turned his attention back to the screen.

Worthless slag.

Starscream was of no use to him anymore. He just wanted him dead, once and for all. No more threats, just dead. Megatron's optics had turned a deeper crimson as he was filled with hatred. The same hatred he had for his older brother, and the way he was treated by others when they were younglings. No one seemed to pay attention to him, but now they were. He was the feared Decepticon Lord, and no one would ever dream of fighting with him, except his brother.

What did Prime know anyways?

He didn't even know that Starscream was in fact an Autobot, and not a Decepticon. Megatron had known that for a long time after he turned against his family. He remembered that day, back when he was looking over the Decepticons that were following him.

_"Lord Megatron," Blackout said, bowing, "We have been awaiting you," The Decepticon Lord said nothing, his crimson optics glowing with anger. They seemed to have gotten a deeper red ever since he turned against his family, "Uh, the others? You wish to see them?" Slowly, Megatron nodded his head, and Blackout lead him to the main hanger of the newly found Decepticon base, "Here they are my liege. Ready to fight and give their sparks for you," Megatron walked past Blackout without even acknowlegding him. Blackout said nothing, and followed him._

_Megatron began looking over the Decepticons, nothing really attracting his attention. He sighed, "Anymore besides these?"_

_"They...they do not meet your standards my liege?"_

_"Not at all," Megatron stopped, and turned towards the back of the room. His optics rested on a mech who was sitting by himself, staring at the floor. He pushed through the crowd, "You!" The mech looked up, and immediately stood up, "State your name."_

_"Star...Starscream, my liege," his voice had a hint of sarcasim in it. Megatron narrowed his optics._

_"Are you mocking the Great Decepticon Lord Megatron?"_

_"No my lord. Not at all," Megatron grabbed his helm, and examined Starscream's face._

_"My liege, he is..."_

_"My new second-in-command."_

_"What?" _

_"What?"_

_"Your creator would be proud, young Starscream," He let go of his face, "Blackout, show Starscream around. He's new to the base. I will be in my private area, and bring him there afterwards."_

Blackout had wanted that position, he could tell, but he thought at the time that Starscream would be the better one for it. And he was right. He took his position seriously, unlike Blackout who have taken advantage of it. Megatron focused back on the screen.

Now all he wanted was Starscream dead. Strange how things have changed.

"Megatron, we are very close to the base my liege, and will be attacking quite shortly."

"Excellent. And remember that the main objective is to get the girl and the necklace, but killing Starscream is also an option."


	7. Memories

"What's the situation?" Optimus asked, walking into the command center. Maggie looked up from the computer.

"Multiple Decepticons approaching. Five at the most, but something doesn't seem right about it."

"What do you mean?"

"The signal on the satellite seems to wavering. Like, maybe someone is trying to hack it," Optimus nodded slowly. Parallel's optics narrowed.

"How do they know where the base is? That's impossible!"

"Impossible or not, everyone needs to be on alert. They will be attacking soon. Get everyone ready for a fight," Parallel nodded, and they left the room, "Where is Starscream?"

"He's with Mikaela. They're in the spare hanger at the end of the base. That's where Scream told us he was staying," Optimus nodded, "You know Optimus, he's not a bad guy. Just forced to do bad things," Parallel watched the NEST team run around, getting their weapons ready for the attack, "If the Autobots gave him a chance, they will see that he is just like them."

"But a Decepticon."

"That's where it becomes complicated Optimus. He doesn't have any memory of his past, only bits and pieces. Is there anyway that Ratchet could help him regain his memory?"

"I will talk to him about i..." The alarm went off. Optimus turned around. Sideswipe stopped in front of him.

"Sir. There's been a breach in the medbay. The Decepticons, they attacked from behind the base. How did they know that Ratchet and Jolt were in there?"

"They didn't. They're looking for Starscream," Optimus said, "Sideswipe, get Arcee. Get to the medbay and help Ratchet and Jolt. Make sure Bumblebee doesn't get injured more," Sideswipe nodded, and skated off. Parallel turned his head, and saw Quickstart take off, the twins right behind him, "We need to get outside and make sure the Decepticons don't get close enough to do a lot of damage," Parallel nodded, and they transformed, and drove out.

* * *

Ratchet rolled out of the way, dodging the incoming fire from the jet. He cursed, and fired his cannon at him. The jet seemed to laugh as it rolled, avoiding the attack, "I didn't know Megatron had two jets!" Jolt shouted, firing at the jet as well.

"Neither did I!"

The jet swooped down, and picked up Jolt. He tossed him, the young Autobot slamming against the wall and falling through. Ratchet turned and was thrown backwards as well. The jet landed, and transformer, the crimson optics gleaming with joy, "Where's my buddy Starscream?" he sneered, turning around. Ratchet looked up, grimacing, "Come on Ratch. You don't recognize me?" Ratchet's optics went wide.

"Terrorshriek."

"That's the medic I know," he said, and turned to look at Jolt, "Pathetic. I thought all the sparklings had been killed and none survived. Oh well," he charged his cannon, "More to kill," He fired the cannon, hitting Jolt in the arm. The young medic was blown backwards, through another wall and out onto the pavement. Ratchet got up, and fired his cannon, hitting Terrorshriek in the back. The jet yelled out, and spun around. He threw a chain and it wrapped around Ratchet's neck. Terrorshriek gave it a pull, causing Ratchet to stumble forward. Jolt got up, and threw out his electric whips, one catching Terrorshriek around the left leg, and he pulled. The jet tumbled backwards, letting the chain go.

"Good job Jolt!" Ratchet said, getting up and removing the chain from his neck. Terrorshriek growled, and got up. He transformed and grabbed Jolt, flying off, "Jolt!" Ratchet yelled, and ran towards the battle.

Arcee jumped out of the hole, and aimed her gun at the nearest Decepticon. She fired, but the Decepticon returned fired. Arcee was thrown backwards, hitting Sideswipe who took out his swords. He skated past her, and towards a very mean looking Decepticon. He swung but the Decepticon blocked the blow, and punched him in the face. Sideswipe stumbled backwards. Terrorshriek tossed Jolt aside, and landed, transforming, "Sideswipe. We meet again," he sneered, drawing two swords of his own. Sideswipe growled, and launched himself at the jet.

Arcee got back up, and headed towards the small femme who she recognized immediately. She fired her gun at the femme, hitting her in the back mulitple times. The femme snarled, and spun around, firing her cannon at her, "Arcee!" she screeched, and they became locked in a heated battle, the two femmes throwing punches and firing their cannons.

Ironhide snarled at the large Decepticon whose claws were locked against his hands, "How did you find us Racer?" The large Decepticon said nothing, just pushing against Ironhide trying to knock him off balance. Behind him, Speedboost was fighting Barricade, Optimus and Parallel were fighting Destroyer. Up above, Quickstart was firing down at the Decepticons, covering NEST from their blows. The twins were helping Speedboost, and Ratchet was helping Optimus with Destroyer. Racer swung Ironhide around. The weapons specialist slammed into Ratchet, knocking him over in the process. Sideswipe got distracted for one split second, and Terrorshriek sliced open his arm, energon pouring out. Sideswipe cried out, and Terrorshriek picked him up and threw him. The silver Autobot slammed into Speedboost, causing him to avoid Barricade's line of fire.

Optimus fired at Destroyer's head, but missed. The larger Decepticon kicked him, while firing at Parallel. Lennox looked around, "We're losing!" he screamed over the noise, and dove behind crates. Epps threw a grenade.

"Man, this is come crazy shit."

Optimus got up, energon running down his chest plating. He looked around, watching the battle before him. How had they known?

"OPTIMUS!" Sam yelled from inside the hanger. Optimus turned around, and Megatron slammed into him, sending him flying across the battle. Ratchet had started firing on Destroyer again, and Sideswipe was once again dueling Terrorshriek. Megatron pushed his claws down against Optimus' chest plating, trying to get at his spark. Optimus grunted, and tried to push against his brother, but the movement sent a jolt of pain through him. He winced, and tried once again.

"You're spark is mine Prime," Megatron snarled, striking his brother across his face. Optimus let go, and Megatron pushed his claws down.

Starscream slammed into him, throwing him off Optimus just in time. Megatron slammed into the ground. Starscream grabbed him and tossed his against a building. He turned, and rammed head first into Terrorshriek. The Decepticon squawked in surprise, and was thrown, hitting Megatron.

"RACER!!" Megatron yelled, "KILL HIM!" Racer turned, and fired his cannon at Starscream. The jet dodged, and landed on his chest plating, knocking him down. Starscream fired his cannons in his face. Racer pushed him off, and turned. He and Starscream fired their cannons at the same time, but Starscream's hit first. Racer fell backwards, but not before he threw one of Terrorshriek's swords and pierced Starscream through his chest plating. Starscream gasped, and fell to his knees. The Decepticons transformed, and began leaving. Megatron growled at Starscream, and he and Terrorshriek flew off.

Sam came out of the hanger with Mikaela and Maggie, "They gone?" He asked, cautiously looking around. Optimus nodded, and looked around. Sideswipe was holding his arm, energon leaking through his fingers. Optimus felt a pain in his chest and he grimaced. Ratchet walked over to him.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm....fine," he winced, clutching his chest.

"Lies. Get in the medbay," Ratchet walked over to Sideswipe, "Medbay. Now," Sideswipe skated towards it. He walked over to Starscream, and helped him up, "Medbay for you as well. That's the second time in less than twenty-four hours. This better not become a habit Starscream," The Decepticon winced in pain, "Jolt! Help me!" The young medic ran over, and helped him with Starscream, energon leaking on them, "Once we're back to the medbay, set up for surgery."

"Yes sir."

* * *

"You pathetic bunch of Decepticons!" Megatron roared, causing them to cower in fear, "You disappointed me once again! Did I not make myself clear?! Get the girl, not start a fight! Terrorshriek!" The jet stood up straight, "What did I tell you?! Kill the medics, not duel with Sideswipe!"

"I'm sorry my liege. It will not happen again," Megatron grabbed him by the throat, and slammed him against the wall, and began crushing his vocal procesor, "I..."

"You're fragging right it won't happen again, because you won't lead the assault next time!" He threw him against the wall, the Seeker crumpling to the ground, energon running down his arm, "Now that Starscream is gone, I need a new second-in-command," he growled, his claws going into a fist, "Damn that Seeker!"

"If I may suggest, my Lord," Prowler said, stepping out from beside Destroyer, "I believe that Racer should be your new second-in-command, as he already had more control over us than Starscream ever did," Megatron stroked his chin.

"That is true Prowler. Racer. You are now my second-in-command," The Decepticon nodded.

"I will not disappoint you my Lord," Megatron smiled.

"Good. Now we have to figure out how to get the girl, without my brother knowing," he said, turning to face the Decepticons, "And as well how we're going to kill Starscream," The Decepticons nodded their heads, "I don't care who kills him, just make sure it is slow and painful," They nodded again, "Decepticons. Move out."

* * *

_The alarm sounded out through the base. Megatron opened his optics and sat up, "Opt," he whispered, trying to wake his brother up, "Opt! You hear that?" The youngling rolled over._

_"What?" he yawned, rubbing his optics. The alarm was loud, echoing in the halls. Optimus sat up, and looked around, "What's happening? Mommy!" He screamed at the top of his vocal processor, "Daddy!" Megatron began crying, his sobs mixing with the alarm. Optimus got up and went over to his younger brother. He sat down next to him, and tried to calm him down, rocking him back and forth. The sparkling was shaking from the sobs, "Mommy! Daddy!"_

Optimus awoke with a start. He sat up, rubbing his helm, and looked around the medbay. Sideswipe and Starscream were in recharge, so they didn't see that. Optimus shook his helm, and sighed. Something was not right. He lid back down, and slowly fell into recharge.

The dream started again.

_Their mother, Artemis, entered the room, and saw her two offspring curled up, optics wide with fright and Megatron still quietly sobbing, "Optimus, Megatron, I need you to stay here. Something very bad is happening, understand? I don't want you two getting hurt," She turned to Optimus, "Please keep a close eye on your brother. He is only young, and if my assumptions are correct, the Decepticons are here for sparklings," Optimus gasped. From what he knew, the Decepticons were cruel and heartless, "Optimus. Please," he nodded, and watched as Artemis run out of the room. Megatron whimpered, and Optimus pulled his young brother close._

_"Everything will be alright," he whispered._

_"Decepticons have breached the Youth Sectors," a voice announced over the intercom, "All available Autobots head to the Youth Sectors."_

_"Those damn Decepticons!" First Aid growled, readying his cannons, "There is now way I'm going to let them touch those sparklings!" His long-time friend, Prowl, nodded._

_"Let's hope we get there before it's too late," The two Autobots made their way to the Youth Sector, a group following them. They stopped once they reached the door. Their leader, Sentinel Prime, was staring at the door, concentrating, "Sir. What about the sparklings?" Prowl asked, but Sentinel held up his hand. Prowl fell silent._

_"They'll be coming out this door. Everyone, get into positions so we may ambush them," The Autobots nodded, and quickly made a barrier to slow the Decepticons down. Prowl shifted his weight from one foot to another._

_"I have a bad feeling about this."_

Optimus awoke once again. Ratchet was leaning over him, a frown on his facial plating, "You had me worried Optimus," he said, turning back to the monitors, "Your spark started going out of control, like you were having a nightmare or something similar," He turned back to Optimus, "Were you?"

"It was...not a nightmare, just a dream. About when the Youth Sectors were breached back when I was a youngling," Optimus said, and took the cube of energon from Ratchet, "Megatron was only a sparkling, and he was frightened. So was I," Ratchet nodded slowly as Optimus drank the energon.

"I remember that. I was in training like Jolt is now, and First Aid left to go fight," Ratchet frowned, "Why are you having these dreams all of a sudden? Is there something they're trying to tell you?" Optimus shrugged.

"I understand as much as you do Ratchet," Ratchet nodded, but then frowned once again.

"Ironhide and myself were talking about this earlier as well, before the Decepticons attacked," Ratchet said, recalling that conversation, "He said the oddest thing about it though. He said that he thought Starscream was one of the stolen sparklings. Crazy, huh?" Ratchet said, and saw that Optimus' optics were resting on the recharging Seeker. It seemed to him that Starscream was having a restless recharge as well.

"Parallel mentioned to me that," he paused, tapping his fingers on the edge of the metal frame, "Starscream has no memories of when he was a sparkling or a youngling, only flashes. He wanted to know if you had anything that could help him regain his memory," Ratchet turned to look at the Decepticon as well.

"There is no such device Optimus. None that I have come across either," he sighed, "Starscream will just have to..."

"Um, sir?" piped up Jolt. The two mechs turned to the medic-in-training who had been quietly working in the corner, "I, um, I have been, um, working on something similar to what Optimus request," Optimus turned to look at Ratchet. The medic had a twinkle in his eye, and a small smile one his facial plating. It seemed that he was proud of Jolt.

"Is it functional?"

"Um, not yet, but it will be," he said, standing up, "I brought it with me from Cybertron when I left. Another mech had asked me to construct it under his supervision, as he saw that I had the potential to be a great medic, like you sir. He always told me that you were his best trainee, and always praised you," Ratchet smiled.

"Where is this device Jolt? If you will allow, I wish to assist you with it," Jolt smiled, and nodded his helm vigourously.

"Of course sir!" Optimus got up.

"I need to go see the others, and make sure they are alright," Sideswipe had already left, and now Starscream was the only one left in the medbay.

* * *

Optimus strolled down the hall, remembering all the times he had played with his younger brother back on Cybertron in the halls of the base.

_"Can't catch me Opt!"_

_"Oh yes I can!"_

He smiled at that thought. Artemis always sent Mirage to look out for them, making sure they didn't get into trouble as she knew they did sometimes. He could see his femme creator shaking her head when they returned covered in dirt, Mirage scowling at them.

_"What am I going to do with you two?" she said, and picked them up in her arms, kissing them on top of their heads._

He knew that Megatron loved her, even though they were never close. He always told him that he would do anything for Artemis, and Optimus would smile at his younger brother. He kept a close eye on him, and Megatron did the same. He was always concerned about his older brother, and didn't want him to get hurt at all. This upset him a lot when it happened. He would start crying and the only thing that calmed him down was seeing that his older brother was ok.

_Optimus frowned when he saw how high the game chip was. He wanted it badly. He grabbed a box, and placed it in front of the shelf. Climbing up, he pulled himself up on the shelf, and grabbed the game chip. The bookshelf wobbled, and everything came crashing down. He screamed, and was covered beneath everything that was on the shelf._

_Mirage looked up from his game with Megatron, "Optimus?" he called, and got up. He walked towards where he heard the scream, Megatron waddling behind him. He entered the room, "Optimus!" Mirage bent down, and threw everything off the youngling, "What happened?" Optimus was clutching his arm, and crying_, "_First Aid is not going to be happy," Mirage picked up the youngling. He stopped when he heard sobbing behind him, and turned around. Megatron was on the floor, sobbing his spark out. Mirgae bent down, and picked up the sparkling. _

_He walked to the medbay, and just walked in. Firsty Aid looked up, "Optimus! What did you do?!" The medic exclaimed, and took the youngling from Mirage. He placed him on the examination table, "Ratchet! Get over here and assist me!" A youngling looked up and walked over to the table. First Aid handed him a cloth, "Press this against the wound please," The youngling did as he was told. Megatron's optics were about to burst. Mirage picked up the sparkling and rocked him back and forth, trying to soothe him._

_"It will be alright Megs," he whispered. Optimus forced a smile._

_"Looke Megs! I'm alright! Just a cu..OW!" he yelled, turning his head towards First Aid, "That hurt!" First Aid rolled his optics._

_"If you stopped moving, it wouldn't hurt as much," he said calmly, prodding the wires, "Hmm, it seems you tore one of your main wires, and lost a lot of energon as well," he wiped his hands, "It's badly damaged."_

_"Can you fix it?" Mirage asked, Megatron contendly sucking on one of Mirage's fingers, "No biting Megs."_

_"It will have to be replaced. If not, he will lose use of his arm, and don't think that would be good," Mirage nodded, and sighed._

_"What am I going to do with you Optimus?"_

Optimus shook his head, and opened the door. The Autobots and NEST team looked up. Will smiled, "Hey big boss. How you feeling?"

"A lot better actually."

"Good, because Megatron is here," Optimus' optics narrowed. Ironhide shook his head.

"I told you. You shouldn't have said anything to him, just let it go," Skids and Mudflap nodded.

"For once, we is agreein' wit da big man."

"Yea Lennox! Ol' Megs don't need to be seein' our bossman fo no reason. Megs just a big pussy anyways."

"Care to repeat that comment?" The twins screamed and jumped up into Sideswipe's arms. The silver bot dropped them, and crossed his arms. Optimus turned around.

"Megatron."

"Prime. I see you have recovered from the assault. Good," his voice was dripping in sarcasim.

"What do you want?"

"To talk," he looked at the Autobots, "Alone."

"Nuh-huh. Boss man ain't gonna talk to you," Skids said. Optimus gave them the look, and they fell quiet.

"Where, and when?"

"Now, and you'll have to follow me," Megatron transformed, and so did Optimus. They left the hanger. Ironhide frowned.

"I don't like this at all. Something doesn't seem right," Everyone nodded.

"Well, we could send someone to spy on them," Lennox suggested. Everyone turned to look at Arcee.

"What? Why is everyone lookint at me like that?"


	8. Tragedies Ensue

"I fragging hate you guys," Arcee whispered, in her holoform sneaking through the forest. She stopped by the side of the road, her alternate form close by, "What if they see me?"

"_Arcee, they're not going to see you_," came Ratchet's voice, "_Don't worry about it,_" Arcee grimaced, and crept through the deep trees, her bare feet not making a sound. Ratchet had suggested that she go barefoot as a holoform, considering that Megatron might have picked up her footsteps. She stopped, and knelt down, pushing branches out of the way. She spotted the alien jet sitting on the field, and the Peterbilt parked across from it. She saw two figures standing across from each other, their mouths moving.

Optimus was a tall man, with broad shoulders, his messy dark brown hair was being tossled by the wind, his deep blue eyes serious. His arms were crossed, the red and blue jacket almost invisible in the dark. His dark jeans were completely invisible, and so were his brown shoes. The only thing that really stood out was his peach skin. Arcee's eyes moved to Megatron and her spark stopped.

His jet black hair was invisble, the pale skin and red eyes were beneath it. The black leather coat had the Decepticon sign on the back in silver, glinting in the moonlight. She could tell he was muscular, as the jacket clung to every muscle. His jeans were black, and motorcycle boots finished his look. Arcee could just make out the outline of the Decepticon sign on the back of his neck, tattooed in black. She saw the black goatee around his mouth that was moving.

"...fair deal?"

_"Arcee, can you make out what they're saying?"_

"Something about a fair deal," she said, and crawled along the ground. Megatron was moving his hands around, making gestures and Optimus was shaking his head.

"...traitor, and will always be."

"I think they're talking about Starscream," she said, and stood up. She saw something out of the corner of her eye, and turned her head. A small red and silver figure was silently gliding through the trees, "Ratchet. Megatron lied when he said they would be alone."

_"What?!"_

"Fuse is here," she turned, "and so is Terroshriek. They planned an ambush," She crouched down, "What do we do?"

_"I need you to attack Fuse, and I'll send someone to deal with Terrorshriek."_

* * *

_"Give me the sparkling."_

_"No," snarled the Deception, pulling the sparkling against him, "I'm keeping this one."_

_"Just because he's a Seeker?" the first Decepticon hissed, throwing a dead sparkling on the ground, "Fine," They turned towards the way they entered, dead Autobots around them and energon everywhere on the floor. The sparkling in question was silent, his small frame still, "You sure he's alive?"_

_"I'm positve. Let's just get the frag out of here before Ol' Sentinel shows up," The first Decepticon nodded, and climbed out, the second one behind him..The sparkling stirred, but went back to sleep, placing his tiny thumb in his mouth. They looked around, and slowly snuck out of the base, alarms blaring behind them, "He doesn't have a name."_

_"Who cares?"_

_"What? So, we're just going to call him 'Seeker?' That's not a very good name," The first Decepticon rolled his optics._

_"You name him."_

_"Ok. Jumper."_

_"No. Absolutely not. No Decepticon is going to be called Jumper."_

_"OK. Well, then I don't know," The two Decepticons looked at each other in dismay._

Jolt tapped the wrench against the desk, squatting down, staring at the device before him. He had connected the wires, now all he needed was something to fill in the gap with...something. He looked around, and sighed. The holoform stood up, stretching, grease all on his face and his white t-shirt. He turned and looked at the small work room. Ratchet had set it up for him, and Optimus made sure that he and Ratchet were the only ones who could have access to it. Jolt ran a hand through his light brown hair, and sat down. He stared at the machine. Why the frag did he start this machine anyways? He closed his eyes. Oh yeah. He didn't have any memories of his past as well. He sat back. He and Starscream had something in common.

Jolt had always thought that every Decepticon was born, raised, and drank evil, but maybe that wasn't the case. Maybe some, like Starscream, had been brainwashed or what not into believing they were evil. He turned towards the door, the Decepticon in question outside probably flying around. Starscream was doing a lot of that lately, and sometimes Quickstart would join him and they'd fly for hours. He'd also caught Starscream in holoform once, and that was the first time he'd found out that the Decepticons used holoforms too. It had surprised him at first.

There was a knock on the door, and Jolt jumped, dropping the wrench, "Jolt, can I come in?" He stared at the door, "Jolt, are you there?"

"Yeah. Sure," The door opened and Ratchet entered the room in his holoform as well, "Sorry. I was deep in thought and you scared me," Ratchet smiled. His eyes drifted over to the machine, "It's not looking very good, I know. If First Aid was here, he'd be able to help me," Ratchet walked over to it, and ran his fingers over the markings.

"This...is the language of the Primes," he said, his fingers tracing the markings, "I never knew you knew that language," If holos could turn red, Jolt would have been crimson red. He looked down, "Interesting," He turned to Jolt, "How does it work?" Jolt got up.

"Well, when you connect to these wires here," he held them up, "it delievers an intense jolt of electricity to the helm, causing all systems to shut down, almost like when one becomes offline, but not quite. You are not aware of your surroundings, but you can hear if someone is speaking to you. You begin to fall back into your mind, and thoughts you never had before start showing up, or if you have bits and pieces they become as one and form a picture," Ratchet nodded, impressed.

"How do you start it?"

"Umm, I don't know. We tested it with energon, but it doesn't work. First Aid said you need something really strong," Ratchet nodded. He looked over the machine once again, "What are you thinking?"

"Nothing really Jolt. I'll come check up on you again in about an hour," With that, Ratchet left the room. He stopped once in the hallway, and frowned. If he was correct, a piece of the Allspark or the Matrix of Leadership was needed to make Jolt's machine work, but neither of those two things were still in tact.

Or where they?

* * *

Mikaela stared at the wall, many thoughts running through her head. She frowned, and got up, walking towards the window as the door had become boring. She crossed her arms, and shivered. Something didn't feel right. She felt a pain ripple through her stomach and winced. She rubbed her stomach, and winced. The sun was beginning to rise. Everyone else was asleep, except her and Starscream. Starscream never recharged it seemed. He was always moving around. Maybe it was the fear that Megatron instilled in them, falling asleep your enemies could kill you. She grabbed her stomach once again, the pain intensifying. She turned to the sink and took a glass of water. She drank it, but spat it back out.

Wiping her mouth, Mikaela saw blood. She brought her hand to her face, and felt the warm liquid on her face, "Shit," she muttered, and grabbed a towel. More blood. Mikaela grabbed her coat, and left.

She walked down the hall, her footsteps echoing in the darkness. She suddenly felt alone, the darkness creeping over her. She heard the jet outside, flying around, spinning and doing barrel rolls. Mikaela wondered if Starscream had a family, and if he did, where they alive? She turned towards the main hangar, and saw the faint glow of the tv. She leaned in, and saw Sam asleep against the back of the couch, his head leaned back and a bag of chips in his lap. She almost smiled, and walked past him. Silently, she opened the door.

The brisk autumn wind met her face, blowing her hair around. She pulled her coat around her, and saw the lights of the jet in the sky. She stopped and watched, but was brought back to her thoughts by the pain in her stomach. She made her way towards the medbay, where she knew either Ratchet or Jolt or both were. She pushed open the door, the hinges squeaking loudly, and walked inside.

Jolt was had his head agains the desk, his holoeyes closed. He seemed to be dreaming, as every now and then he would twitch, mutter something and fall back to sleep. She looked around, and saw Ratchet hunched over his desk, the sound of pen echoing in the room. Mikaela walked over.

"Ra..."

"Yes Mikaela?" he asked, turning around, removing his reading glasses, "What can I do for you today?" Mikaela sat down, her hands folded in her lap.

"I have a pain in my stomach, and it won't go away, and I'm spitting up blood," Ratchet frowned, and placed the glasses back on. His holoform got up, and walked over to the machines set up in the far corner for the human.

"Let's have a look, shall we?" She nodded, and followed him over to the corner of the room. Ratchet turned on one of the machines and turned to Mikaela. He took an ultrasound, "Hmmm, interesting," Mikaela looked at the screen, and saw a figure curled in a ball.

"Is...is that a baby?!" she exclaimed. Jolt awoke.

"No, Mikaela. It doesn't have a heartbeat," He frowned, "What?"

A loud explosion shook the medbay, causing the lights to flicker. Ratchet turned his head towards the door, "Mikaela. Get out."

The door blew off its hinges, and Ratchet's holo disappeared and he reappeared, firing his cannons. Jolt appeared as well, and began fighting them as well. Mikaela bolted out of the room, and ran towards the base. A familiar figure appeared, swooping down, and stopping in front of her.

"Mikaela. Get in," Starscream breathed. She climbed inside, and flew off. She heard shouts from below, and looked down. Starscream veered off to the right, spiralling down in a circle, "Hold on!" he yelled, and transformed, dropping Mikaela from the cockpit. He turned, and was jumped by Racer. Mikaela got up. Racer turned towards her, and Starscream grabbed his foot, pulling him down, "Don't just stand there, run!" he yelled, Racer kicking him in the helm.

Mikaela began running through the forest, the sounds of the battle behind her. They had tricked Optimus, using the meeting as a decoy to launch a surprise attack. She began breathing heavily, her feet pounding on the ground, hair flying through the air. She stopped, leaning against a tree, looking around, her breathing heavy. She saw explosions in the distance, and closed her eyes. She opened them again. A figure threw itself at another. She saw NEST team firing their guns, Lennos aiming at their chest cavity. She heard a jet above, and looked up. The familiar alien jet appeared. She began running again, her hair flying behind her.

Megatron landed, transforming, "Come here Mikaela," he sneered. She slowly backed up, her back against the tree, trying to breathe softly. She looked around, and saw the moon glinting off the water. That was her only way to escape.

Quickly, Mikaela srtipped off her sweater, tossing it aside. She looked up, removing her shoes as well. The soft ground was cold against her barefeet. She slowly turned, and began running. Megatron turned his helm, and saw her running through the woods. He smiled, and transformed into the alien tank.

_I'm just a step away  
I'm just a breath away  
Losing my faith today  
Falling off the edge today_

She looked over her shoulder, and cursed. The tank was mowing down trees, crushing logs and destroying small animals in the process as well. Mikaela saw the road up ahead, cars zooming across and people walking down the streets. Gathering all her strength, she pushed her way towards the road.

_I am just a man  
Not superhuman  
I'm not superhuman  
Someone save me from the hate_

The cars honked their horns as she ran across the road, narrowly missing a few bumpers in the process, but soon everyone was screaming as the giant tank came out of the forest, and began running over the cars. She pushed people out of the way, getting on the sidewalk, and heading towards the dock. Megatron transformed, and began running as well, squishing the people as well. He snarled, his claws crashing into the side of a building. He was going to get his pray.

_It's just another war  
Just another family torn  
Falling from my faith today  
Just a step from the edge  
Just another day in the world we live_

Mikaela turned the corner, glass cutting into her feet as she did so. She heard an engine roaring down the street. She turned, and saw the Peterbilt truck trailing behind Megatron. She pulled off her t-shirt, revealing a white camisole. Everything seemed to move slower as she heard Megatron get closer. Mikaela turned, and saw Sideswipe tackle Megatron down.

_I need a hero to save me now  
I need a hero, save me now  
I need a hero to save my life  
A hero will save me just in time_

Sideswipe punched him in the face, causing Megatron to lose his balance and fall over. Mikaela stopped, and turning around. Optimus transformed, and delivered a punch to his brother's chest cavity. Mikaela watched them, the cold wind blowing around her. Megatron spun and snarled at Optimus, punching him in his chin. Sideswipe sliced across Megatron's arm, causing energon to leak. She gasped, covering her mouth when Megatron grabbed Sideswipe's arm, and crushed it.

_I've gotta fight today  
To live another day  
Speaking my mind today  
My voice will be heard today_

"Mikaela!" she turned, and saw Bumblebee speeding towards her, Ironhide and Ratchet behind her. She took a step forward, and heard a shout. Mikaela turned, and saw an blast from a cannon hit the ground by her.

_I've gotta make a stand  
But I am just a man  
I'm not superhuman  
My voice will be heard today_

She covered her face as cement blew up in her face, throwing her against the hard ground. She grimaced, and looked up. Megatron's foot stomped by her head. She rolled away, and his other foot came down. He bent down, and flicked her. Ironhide transformed, and fired his plasma cannons at Megatron. The Decepticon Lord dodged it, and fired one back at Ironhide. Sideswipe jumped him from behind, pulling him down to the ground.

_It's just another war  
Just another family torn  
My voice will be heard today  
It's just another kill  
The countdown begins to destroy ourselves_

Mikaela got up, and turned towards the dock. Sideswipe skated by her, grabbing her as he did. He began skating towards the dock, Megatron trailing behind him. He turned, Megatron launched himself at him.

_I need a hero to save me now  
I need a hero, save me now  
I need a hero to save my life  
A hero will save me just in time_

Sideswipe dropped Mikaela, and thrust his sword upwards, but Megatron grabbed his sword, and turned it. He shoved it in his chest cavity. Mikaela screamed, backing up. Sideswipe lurched forward, energone flowing from the wound. He stumbled backwards, knocking Mikaela back into the water, it splashing as he fell in to.

_I need a hero to save my life  
I need a hero, just in time  
Save me just in time  
Save me just in time_

"SIDESWIPE!" Ironhide yelled, running towards the water. The sword expert began sinking down, the sword sticking out of his chest. Mikaela swam past him, but her pant leg got caught in his wires, and she began sinking down. She looked up, and saw all their faces' leaning over the water. Sam's voice was faint but she could hear him screaming.

_Who's gonna fight for what's right?  
Who's gonna help us survive?  
We're in the fight of our lives  
And we're not ready to die_

Who's gonna fight for the weak?  
Who's gonna make 'em believe?  
I've got a hero, I've got a hero  
Living in me

Sam jumped in the water, swimming down after Mikaela. Parallel, Quickstart, Speedboost and Starscream showed up. Lennox jumped out of the car, and ran towards the dock. Without thinking, he threw himself into the water, Epps after him. They swam down as well. Epps swam past Mikaela who was struggling with her pant leg, and began trying to pry it loose. Lennox grabbed her shoulders, and stared in her eyes, being pulled down with her as well. Sam swam back up, breaking the surface, gasping. Maggie helped him out.

_I'm gonna fight for what's right  
Today I'm speaking my mind  
And if it kills me tonight  
I will be ready to die_

Optimus turned, and saw Megatron on top of a building, his Decepticons around him. He could see almost see the smile on his face when the lightning flashed, then thunder rumbled. The heavens opened, and rain poured down.

_A hero's not afraid to give his life  
A hero's gonna save me just in time_

Epps pulled Mikaela's pant leg free, and he and Lennox rushed her to the surface. Sam reached out and grabbed her hand, pulling her out and onto the ground. Lennox turned around, and saw what Optimus was looking at. He clenched his hands in fists, and was thinking the same thing he was.

They would pay for killing Sideswipe.

_I need a hero to save me now  
I need a hero, save me now  
I need a hero to save my life  
A hero will save me just in time_

_(I need a hero)  
Who's gonna fight for what's right?  
Who's gonna help us survive?_

_(I need a hero)  
Who's gonna fight for the weak?  
Who's gonna make 'em believe?  
I've got a hero_

_I need a hero  
A hero's gonna save me just in time_

_

* * *

_

Lennox ran a hand over his face, and turned to face everyone in the room. He began thinking about what had just happened, and began to speak.

"I know...we're all hurting on the inside," his eyes scanned their faces, each marked with sorrow, "but...this doesn't mean it ends here. They planned this, and we fell for it. Not just me, but everyone. No one can take the blame for what happened," Epps looked up, "We can't let them see us like this. They'll know we're vunerable, and take advantage. That's what the Decepticons do. They feed on the hurt, the pain, the sorrow we all feel from losing Sideswipe. We can't let them. We have to show that we're strong enough to fit this at all costs. We're strong enough to come back, and make them pay for what they did. To Mikaela, and to Sideswipe, but most of all what they did to this team. We're going to fight until our dying breaths. We will kill them all."

"What...what if we can't?" Maggie asked, looking up, "For all we know, they could be watching us this very moment," Everyone fell silent, and Starcsream's thoughts went to Soundwave, the giant satellite that circled the Earth, knowing everything that everyone was doing at this exact moment. He felt Ironhide's optics baring down on him. Starscreamn shifted uncomfortably.

"Well, we'll just have to play it by ear," Ratchet said, crossing his arms, "We have to make sure that no one can hack into our network," Lennox nodded.

"Everyone get some sleep. We need to be rested," Silently, everyone filed out of the room. Starscream turned towards the exit, and transformed. Ironhide watched him take off, spiralling through the air. Optimus stood by him.

"What is it Ironhide?"

"Something about him strikes me as odd Optimus," he answered, "He seems a bit off lately."

"Everyone is having a rough day. He is probably feeling the lack of recharge."

"But yet he still goes out every night and flies around until everyone wakes up," Ironhide shook his head, "I wonder what his creators would think," Optimus shifted slightly.

"I...."

"Sir!" They turned and saw Jolt driving towards them. He stopped, and transformed, "We have a problem."

"What is it Jolt?"

"Sarah and Annabell are gone."

* * *

_I know I'll be getting some reviews about people freaking that I killed Sideswipe, but don't worry. It will be resolved._

_Also, the song is "Hero" by Skillet, and it will be used throughout the story cause it's kinda the main theme._

_Also, it be nice if all you people who can draw can maybe draw me some pics???_

_R&R please!!_


	9. False Lies And Appearances

"WHAT?!" Lennox screamed, running down the hall. He pushed open the door, and saw that they were indeed missing. He leaned against the wall, breathing heavily, "No. Nonononono..."

"Will?"

He turned, and saw Sarah and Annabelle standing in the doorway. He ran over to them and hugged them, "I thought..."

"We went out for a walk, and forgot to tell someone. Sorry to scare you," Sarah said. Jolt sighed.

"Sorry Will."

"It's alright."

* * *

Starscream landed on the ground, and slowly made his way to the hangar. He pushed open the door, and then closed it. Starscream walked over to the wall, and sat down, leaning back. He hadn't had a good recharge in days. He could usually go for weeks on end, but lately, he had been feeling more tired. Starscream looked around, and saw the NEST team walking around, talking as the sun was starting to go up. He saw the twins pull out and make donuts as the NEST team laughed. He felt something strange pulling at his spark, as if he wanted to be apart of that.

Starscream shook his head. He didn't want that. He wanted to leave and be free. He shook his helm. Why was he thinking that this? Stupid dumb Bumblebee causing all these thoughts in his head. He growled at that thought, and slammed hs fist down. No. He wasn't weak. He had grown up without creators, and he didn't need anyone anymore. If he wanted to be soft, he would have been an Autobot.

Starscream sighed, and leaned his helm back. He desperately needed to recharge.

_"What did I tell you?!"_

Starscream closed his eyes.

_"No lying down!"_

_The sparkling looked up, lubricant in his eyes, "You heard me! Get your lazy aft up right now!" The sparkling slowly got up, and the larger mech grabbed him by the scruff bar. The sparkling let out a screech and began squirming, "Stop your squriming. We need to get moving again," The sparkling fell silent and he dropped him on the ground, "Move."_

_The little sparkling began to walk, not shuffling his feet as he knew he hated that. He didn't dare look anywhere but straight. How many times have he been beaten for looking in the opposite direction? Far too many to count. He glanced to the side, and saw other sparklings playing and laughing. _

_He didn't remember the last time he heard laughter._

_His guardian never laughed. He was always serious, no hint of humour anywhere. The sparkling shivered, and continued walking. He turned the corner and into the familar place. His guardian walked past him, "Stay."_

_The sparkling watched him go down the stairs, and sighed. He plunked himself on the ground, and began picking at the dirt. He heard yelling and closed his optics, trying to block out that sound. He wished there was a place where no one yelled and everyone laughed._

_"Can't catch me!"_

_"Yes I can!"_

_The sparkling leaned out and watched them. He saw another mech watching them, smiling, "Be careful you two. I don't want to have to bring you to the med bay."_

Starscream opened his optics. He looked up, and saw that the sun was high in the sky. How long was he asleep? His internal clock told him at least six hours. He sighed. That was the longest sleep he'd had in vorns. He got up, his metal creaking and walked outside, preparing to go for a flight.

"Starscream!"

He turned around and saw Speedboost, driving towards him. He rolled his optics. The little Autobot had taken a liking to him ever since they first met. He crossed his arms, "Yes?"

"Where you going?"

"Out."

"Can I come with you?" Starscream sighed, then turned around.

"Why? We're not friends. Just because I helped you escape doesn't mean I like you as a friend."

"But you betrayed Megatron. That's dangerous. He wants you dead now."

"So does everyone else here. I'm not accepted anywhere," Starscream snapped, turning away. He felt something different in his optics than what he'd ever felt before. He reached up and touched his optic, feeling something wet.

He was crying.

Starscream spun around and struck Speedboost. Speedboost fell down on the ground. He looked up at Starscream and saw the lubricant in his eyes.

"I...Scream..."

Starscream turned away and transformed and quickly flew off into the sky. Speedboost sat on the ground, confused.

Ironhide crossed his arms. He needed to have a chat with Starscream. Something seemed off with him.

* * *

Starscream landed on top of a building and bent down on one knee. He looked down at the street, watching the humans walk past each other, not even bothering to say 'hello' or 'how are you?' or 'oops, sorry'. They were almost like the Decepticons in a way. He closed his optics and sighed.

What was wrong with him?

Why was he with the Autobots? He could just leave. He should just leave. Yes, that's what he'll do. Leave them and get away from everything and everyone. That would solve his problems.

"Starscream."

Starscream turned around and saw Ironhide pull himself up onto the building, "We need to talk."

"Oh really?" He sneered, "About how I pushed poor Speedboost around? He's weak, just like Bumblebee."

"Don't bash the younger Autobots around me, punk," Ironhide snapped, his cannons warming up, "Just because Optimus tells us to be nice to you, doesn't mean we have to be when he isn't around," Starscream snickered, getting up and facing him.

"So obedient. Always following orders. I bet you haven't pushed around younger Autobots before. Oh wait. That recently happened. What was it you said to Bumblebee?" Ironhide fell silent, " Oh yeah. If you come back without Mikaela, don't show us your face again."

"That..."

"That what Hide? You were just frustrated. I've seen the way you push around the twins, and how you push around Bumblebee and Jolt. Don't think you're a saint, because you are far from it. Both of us are. Why do you think you have all this anger and hate towards me? I have the same feelings towards you, but why is that? Because we are both the same. We feel the same way about inexperienced fighters, we feel the same way about our leaders when they make mistakes, we hate them when one of our own dies, because we blame them. And why is that? Because we would have avoided that mistake all together. Why? Because we are more experienced, we are more skilled."

"You have no idea what you are talking about, Starscream," Ironhide cut in, watching the Decepticon with careful optics. He knew what Starscream was capable of, and didn't want to push him past his limits. What he did to Speedboost was only minor. If the little Autobot had pushed him even more, then things would have gotten ugly.

"Oh I do, I do more than you know. I know things you wouldn't be able to wrap your mind around it. Crazy, isn't it?" Ironhide noticed something change in the way he talked. He seemed more....insane is the word he would use.

"Starscream. What are you saying? Have you been drinking bad energon?" Starscream twitched and began chuckling.

"Oh Ironhide I haven't had any energon in weeks," Ironhide looked into his optics and saw a faint blueish colour beneath the red colour of his optics. Starscream turned around and flew off into the sky. Ironhide frowned. Something was definately not right with the Decepticon. but he couldn't figure out what.

He knew Ratchet would though.


	10. Tricks And Truths

________

__

_Warning: This chapter may end up being darker than previous, as it is mostly a Starscream/Ironhide chapter, as it compares their past and how similiar they actually are...I can't say anymore than that._

* * *

Starscream landed on top of a mountain, the snow blowing around him. He didn't know how far he had flown, but that didn't matter. He wanted to get away from everything, from everyone, from Ionhide. Frag, if he wasn't so weak he would have ripped his spark out and crush it in his claws. He cried out and slashed a tree, the tree splitting in half.

_"You're weak, Starscream."_

Starscream closed his optics, hearing that familar voice once again.

_"You'll never have enough guts to kill an Autobot."_

That is what provoked him to kill Sunstreaker in the first place. His guardian was the one who originally attacked him, making him weak, with Starscream tagging behind. He had watched how cruel his guardian had been in attacking the young Autobot. Starscream had never seen an actual battle upclose. His guardian thought it would be a good idea to bring him along so he can see how the Decepticons fight.

_"Watch how he quivers Starscream!"_

_"See how he tries to run, but I blast him backwards!"_

_"Cut off his weapons, make him weak."_

Starscream turned and blasted the tree, obliterating it. He stopped, and slumped to the ground.

What was wrong with him?

* * *

Ironhide rolled up to the woods, and transformed. He looked around, and saw dark clouds forming in the sky. It was going to rain, which wasn't a good sign at all. He looked around once again. He sat down, and closed his optics. He felt like his world was collasping around him. Everything that he believed for was falling apart. Nothing was going right for him at all. Optimus was becoming soft for a Decepticon.

A fragging Decepticon!

_"Ironhide! Guard the sparklings!"_

Oh that fateful day. The day when the Decepticons broke into their base, and wanted to get away with Seekers. He had been down there with one of the older Autobots, and the alarm had gone off. He had left him in charge, expecting him to protect the sparklings.

He had failed.

_"Ironhide! Keep those Seekers safe at all cost!"_

He had hidden away when the Decepticons had breached the sub-entrance to the nursery, and then they began killing the sparklings. He had watched it all with wide optics, horrifed that they could be so cruel. He had watched it all, and saw them when they took picked that Seeker up, and saw the gleem in their eyes, the look of satisfaction.

_"Look what we got. A Seeker."_

_"And there's no one around to stop us."_

He had wanted to stop them, but he was too afraid. Ironhide slammed his fist down.

* * *

Starscream growled in frustration, and pulled the tree out of the ground. He couldn't believe how stupid he had been! Saving that Bumblebee and then coming back here. He cried out, falling to his knees. His spark felt like someone had placed hot wires against them. He looked over his shoulder, and saw Fuse standing there, her gun out stretched.

"Hello Starscream."

"Fuse...so...nice to see you," he gasped, feeling the energon seeping out the gash in his back. Fuse walked around to face him, and squat down. She lifted his chin and looked him in the optics.

"Hmm... the paint is fading again. It should be fixed, but then again, maybe I should let the Autobots find out what you really are," She smiled, and aimed her cannon at his chest cavity.

* * *

Ironhide stopped in his tracks, and felt something pulling at his spark. He looked around, and saw no one, but there was that pull again. He looked up at the sky and saw the stars twinkling, as if they were trying to tell him something.

"Ironhide," Ironhide turned his head, and saw Ratchet standing by the hanger, "We can't find Starscream to try out Jolt's machine. It's almost finished. Could you find him for us?" Ironhide rolled his eyes, and transformed, driving off. Ratchet rolled his optics.

"That Autobot is going to be the death of me."

* * *

Starscream felt the searing pain through his chest cavity as he saw energon flowing from the wound. It gushed onto his metal and onto the ground. Fuse stood above him, twirling her gun, "Do you see why we don't help them? They cause problems, they cause us to feel something," she bent down by his helm, and looked him in the optics, "Yes, Megatron and I want to be together, but we don't feel any love, sorrow, happiness. We're just metal, Starscream, and that's all we'll ever be is metal. We were created, we live a life with no emotion, and then we either die or get killed when our usefulness runs out, and Scream, your time is coming. You're rusting around the edges, can't you see? You may be the youngest Decepticon, or one of the youngest Autobots, but everyone's time to go is different, young or old. And guess what, your creators are calling you. It's soon to be time for you to say good-bye, but why would you do that? You have no one who cares about you, and you're going to die alone, like you were created alone."

"I had...guardians..." he gasped, feeling his life drain from him.

"They abandoned you, leaving you in the nursery for the Decepticons, they never loved you, no one loved you Starscream. You were a reject, and you always will be."

"So..are...you..." Starscream fired his cannon at her. Fuse stepped out of the way, the blast hitting the tree behind her, "No one...can...love...a...tin...can"

_I stumble through the wreckage _  
_Rusted from the rain_

Fuse bent down, and slugged him in his nasal platting, shattering the metal.

_There's nothing left to salvage_  
_No one left to blame_

"I may be just a tin can, but at least I have other tin cans to surround myself with."

__

Dissect me until my blood runs down into the drain  
My bitter heart is pumping oil into my veins  
I'm nothing but a tin man, don't feel any pain  
I don't feel any pain, I don't feel any pain  
I'm rusted from the rain

* * *

Ironhide stopped when he heard the cannon fire. He transformed and readied his cannons. He slowly made his way towards a clearing and spotted...

Starscream!

But he was different, dying. He was helpless. He always spotted a female Decepticon standing over him, her mouth moving, forming cruel words and laughing at him. Ironhide aimed his cannon at her back, and fired.

Fuse stopped dead in her words, and turned around, a whole in her chest cavity. Ironhide lowered his cannon, and smirked at her, "You won't be hurting anyone anymore, bitch." Fuse started towards him, and then collasped on the ground. Ironhide rushed over to Starscream. He bent down, "Starscream, it's Ironhide. Can you hear me?"

"Yes..." Starscream opened his optics, "Why...you...here?"

"Jolt's machine is ready and we want to try it."

"No...point. Dying..."

"No, you're not going to die," Ironhide picked Starscream up and placed him over his back, "I'm getting you back to the med bay so Ratchet can fix you up," He turned around, and Fuse stood before him, anger in her optics.

"YOU ARE GOING TO DIE!" she shrieked and began firing her cannons at him. Ironhide dodged them, and began running. She transformed and began following him. Ironhide grimaced, and placed Starscream against a tree.

"Stay here. I need to take out the trash," HIs cannons warmed up, and he turned around. He fired at Fuse, and she rolled out of the way, firing back at him. Ironhide ran towards her and grabbed her. He slammed her against a tree, parts falling off. Fuse began laughing, standing up, leaning against the tree.

"Ah, I was wrong Scream. Someone does care for you," she laughed, "And it turns out to be the rough and tumble Autobot. Surprise, surprise. Hey Starscream, did you know that you're actually an Autobot?"

Starscream looked up, his optics fading. Ironhide spun around, and stared at him. Slowly, he made his way over to Starscream and looked into his optics. He scratched his optic and saw blue underneath.

Autobot.

Ironhide backed up, a look of disgust on his face, "You killed your own allies."

"I..."

"Shut up!" Ironhide struck him across the face, metal flying off, "All this time, we thought you were one of them, but you're one of us! You traitor!"

"I had no choice!" Starscream yelled, pulling himself off. Fuse quietly slipped into the trees.

This was going to be interesting.

"They took me when I was a sparkling! I was forced to live like them, think like them, act like them! I didn't want to kill Sunstreaker!"

"Liar! You loved it! You enjoyed killing people and other Autobots! You...you monster!" Ironhide aimed his cannon at his spark.

"NO!" Speedboost shouted and threw himself in front of Starscream. Inrohide stopped, his cannon warmed now.

"Speedboost, move. I need to take care of this traitor, once and for all."

"No," Speedboost held up his hand, "He saved my life. I can't let you kill him!" Ironhide walked over to Speedboost, towering over the young Autobot, "Ironhide, haven't you ever had someone like that close to you? Someone who you felt you had to protect?" Ironhide lowered his cannon, and sighed, then struck Speedboost across the face. The young Autobot slammed into a tree, his arm twisting in an unnatural way. He cried out,and saw the energon begin to flow from the wound. Starscream pulled himself off the ground, and aimed his cannon at Ironhide.

"You...pay..." Starscream fired his cannon, the blast hitting Ironhide square in the chest. Ironhide slammed backwards, hitting his helm off the ground. Starscream fell down, energon spilling everywhere. Fuse came out of the trees, her arms crossed. She smled and looked around.

Her work was done.

* * *

Megatron looked around, a look of joy on his face, "Two Autobots and one traitor. How do you do it Fuse?" Fuse smiled, crossing her arms.

"How do I always do it?" Megatron watched the Decepticons hook chains around the young Autobot's hands and feet, connecting them to a machine with many switches and buttons, with a label that says 'High Voltage'. Megatron crossed his arms, a smile across his damaged face.

"They're going to pay for this, I guarantee you that Fuse. Starscream is going to regret the day that he realizd that he was an Autobot, and trid t kill me."

_Starscream wandered through the base, looking at the different pictures and symbols on the walls. He heard a whisper, "Hey! You! Get in here!" Starscream turned around, and saw a hand sticking out of the darkness, "Yes, Starscream. Just the...bot I wanted to see."_

_"Bot? I'm a Decepticon," The hand moved, as if it was laughing._

_"No, no, nonononononononononononono. You, my obviously confused friend, do not know the truth about your background. Come closer, you need to know the truth," Starscream walked into the room, and looked at the hand, "You, my friend, are not a Decepticon. You are an Autobot."_

_"What? N..no," Starscream backed out of the room, and ran. He heard e voice calling out to him. He pushed past Bonecrusher, the older Decepticon completely ignoring him._

_That was normal._

_Starscream stopped, and looked around. All he had known, was a lie._


	11. The Knot Is Tightened

Ratchet ran his hand over his face, and sighed, his hydraulics hissing. Jolt was resting his helm on the desk, his optics closed tight. Ratchet turned back to the documents, and began reading them once again. Late nights seemed to be the new sleep lately. Everyone was up, as Ironhide, Speedboost and Starscream had disappeared and everyone feared the worse. Of course they did. The Decepticons seemed to be more skilled than usual, and it was making Optimus concerned. Ratchet knew that Optimus and Parallel were up, discussing new battle tactics. NEST team was up, doing drills. He heard the distant sound of a whistle. Sam and Mikeala had decided to take part as well. Ratchet pinched his nasal plasting and stretched, metal groaning. He heard Jolt mutter something in his sleep, and turn his helm.

Ratchet turned his attention back to the document in his hand. This was not his field of experstise, but he had to do. Jolt awoke, and grabbed a file, "Gotta find a clue," he muttered, looking through the file, "Need to find Speeds, and Starscream," Ratchet stopped, and looked over his shoulder. Jolt tossed a page aside, and it landed on the ground. He gasped, and dropped the file, "No. Not possible," Ratchet got up, and walked over to him.

"What is it Jolt?"

"The energon source found in Mikeala's necklace isn't active. It needs to be activated before being used," Ratchet read the page Jolt was holding.

"How is that done?"

"It says the last person who held it can activate it," Jolt looked up, "It was her mother."

Ratchet stepped back, and looked around, "Where is her mother?"

"It says Las Vegas, Nevada, but... that doesn't make sense. Why pass something on that doesn't work unless activated?" Ratchet stopped, and thought about that. He snapped his fingers.

"So the Decepticons can't use it. It's a trick. In order for them to use it, they would have to find the last person who held it, and there is a fifty fifty chance that person could be dead or living! That makes sense! But the Decepticons would never figure that out so..."

"So even if they caught Mikeala, they couldn't use it to make their army and it would be useless!" Jolt finished Ratchet's train of thought. Ratchet smiled.

"Jolt, you're a genius. Optimus is going to be pleased."

* * *

Optimus raised his optics, "It needs to be activated?"

"Yes! Whoever made it was smart enough to attach that feature. All isn't lost," Parallel looked up from the maps, "If we can get the necklace then we can use it against the Decepticons before they realize that it needs to be activated. We can use it to rebuild Cybertron. I've read up on it, and it can be used to create life. Imagine, going back to Cybertron," Parallel looked down at the maps, scanning over them. He couldn't believe the turn of events.

Starscream had betrayed Megatron, and he was going to betray Optimus.

What had compelled him to do this? Was he tired of always losing the battles, or was it just time to switch sides? Or did it have to do with the fact that his sparkmate, Fuse, was a Decepticon and the only way they could be together was if he changed sides? He sighed, and continued looking at the map. He knew what Megatron wanted him to do, and he didn't know if he could do it or not. He looked up at Ratchet and Optimus, both Autobots discussing the necklace. Megatron would want to know that information.

"Excuse me Optimus, but I'm going to step outside to get some fresh air," Parallel said, standing up. Optimus nodded, and continued his conversation with Ratchet.

Parallel quietly opened the hangar door, and made his way outside. He saw a flash of lights in the distance, and transformed, driving towards them. He stopped, and transformed, "Hello Parallel."

"Terrorshriek," The jet's optics appeared in the dark, "I figured you would be here."

"What have you found out?"

"Well, the energon source in the necklace has to be activated," Terrorshriek's optics lit up, "The last person who held it can activate it, and that person was Mikeala's mother. She is living in Las Vegas. I think NEST is going to head there as soon as possible. So you need to get Mikeala and bring her there, activate the necklace and then you can proceed with your plan," Terrorshriek nodded.

"Understood. Megatron will be please. You, my traitorous friend, are one step closer to seeing your sparkmate," Parallel smiled.

"Thank Primus. I just want this over with so we can be together," Terrorshriek nodded again, and flew off. Parallel turned around, and saw Bumblebee staring at him, "Bumblebee. You...how much did you hear?"

_"In the end you know I thought you were my friend"_

"Bumblebee, you don't understand. I have to do this to be with her."

_"I just need somebody to love"_

"Please don't tell Optimus," Parallel looked around, "I need her in my life, and" He aimed his cannon at Bumblebee's vocal processor, "I can't have anyone getting in my way," With that, he fired at Bumblebee.

Bumblebee flew backwards, slamming into the side of the hangar. Jolt came out, "Bumblebee?" He turned and saw Parallel, his cannon smoking, "Parallel! What did you do?"

_"Just gonna stand there and watch me burn, but that's alright because I like the way it hurts, just gonna stand there and hear my cry, but that's alright because I love the way you lie, I love the way you lie,"_ Jolt knelt down by Bumblebee, touching his vocal processor. He looked up and saw that Parallel was gone.

"Damn. Optimus is going to be pissed."

* * *

"What do you mean Parallel is a traitor?" Optimus asked, enraged.

"Sir, he shot Bumblebee in the vocal processor. It's going to take a while to fix again."

"How long is awhile?"

"A couple weeks," Optimus pinched his nasal plasting, and slammed his fist down, "Sir, from what I heard, the Decepticons are going to make their way to Nevada, and going to try to take Mikeala with them. Sir, we have to move now," Optimus stood up, and looked out the window of his office, "I know it's sudden, but with Ironhide and Speedboost missing, things need to be tighter than before."

"Has anyone heard anything from them at all?"

"No sir, not that I know of. Starscream is gone too, and I've been trying to contact them. My machine is almost ready. I think the necklace can make it work. We need to get to Nevada before the Decepticons do," Optimus nodded, and turned to face him.

"Jolt, go tell everyone to get ready to leave. You, however, will be staying behind to work on Bumblebee. Tell Ratchet he's to leave you the proper equipment to fix him up, and when he's fixed, you two are to meet us in Nevada. Understood?" Jolt nodded, and made his way towards the medbay.


	12. Welcome To Vegas Hell Baby

"Vegas. We're going to Vegas," Mikeala said, neatly folding her sweater and placing it in her suitcase, "I never knew my mother was there. My dad never told where she was or what she was doing," Sam nodded slowly. He grabbed a handful of socks and shoved them in his suitcase, "Sam, what are they going to do about Ironhide, Speedboost and Starscream?" Sam shrugged, and grabbed his cologne. Mikeala wondered about Starscream. she hoped he was alright, she really did. Mikeala sighed, and shut her suitcase, "I just don't understand. How could we not know that Parallel was a traitor? He seemed so nice."

"Same way Megatron didn't know Starscream was a traitor. They put on a face," Sam said, shutting his suitcase as well. Mikeala thought about that, "I mean, all along we thought he was Megatron's snivelling follower, basking in his glory, but in reality, he hated Megatron with a passion."

"Sam, Mikeala, are you ready?" Ratchet asked, entering the room. They nodded, and picked up their suitcases.

Everyone was gathered in the meeting room as Optimus was going to debrief them. Sam and Mikeala took their spots. Optimus turned to everyone, and sighed, "Gentlemen, ladies, we all know the seriousness of this situation. Three of our friends are missing, and it is necessary that we look for them. But, however, there is another issue that has arisen. The Decepticons know about the energon source, and how to use it. I know we are all torn in what we must do. Save our friends, or save the energon. As the leader, this was one of the hardest decisions I had to make. I know we don't want to leave our friends to fend for themselves, but this energon source is more powerful than the All-Spark and the Matrix combined. If the Decepticons get their hands on it, then all will be lost and we will certainly lose," He stopped, gathering his thoughts, "I know many of you will protest against my decision, but we must get the energon source."

"Wes just gonna let 'em die boss?" Skids asked.

"No Skids we won't," Quickstart said, moving closer to Optimus, "Yes we will all be heading to Vegas besides Jolt and Bumblebee, as Jolt will be fixing his vocal processor. After that, they will go search for Ironhide, Speedboost and Starscream. As well, I have received a message from another Autobot who said he will start looking for them."

"Who?" Ratchet asked.

"Sunstreaker, Sideswipe's twin," Quickstart said. A gasp went through the room.

"We...we thought Starscream killed him!" Arcee said, confused.

"Apparently not. He was hiding in the stars, heard about Speeds' capture, and contacted me. He's on his way as we speak. He should be arricing at the base shortly after we leave. Jolt will give him the information about their disappearance, and then he'll be on his way, hopefully Jolt and Bumblebee will be with him."

"Autobots, friends, this war has not ended. It has only escalated to more. I fear that if the Decepticons get the energon source, they will use it to form the army that Wheelie told us about first when Mikeala was captured. I feel that the army Megatron plans to form will be more powerful than any of us can imagine, and if that happens, then we may lose and be killed. We must get the energon source. Our lives and the lives of our allies are in grave danger. If anyone else is injured, or worse, killed, I don't know how we can deal. The Decepticons outnumber us already. We can't afford anymore injuries or deaths," Everyone nodded. Optimus looked at Quickstart. Quickstart stepped up to stand next to him.

"When we get to Las Vegas, we will be split into two teams. One team will come with me, one with Optimus. Sam and Mikeala, you two will not be on the same team. That is for safety as in case the Decepticons get one of our teams. However," Quickstart looked around, and everyone knew it was not good, "there is some issues we must address. Number one, holoforms are manditory at all cost, including while in our alternate forms. No expections. This is a highly delicate mission. This city is crowded day and night, and there may be Decepticons already there, we don't know. Secondly, we will have a curfew. Eleven thirty every night, including weekends twins," he added just as Skids and Mudflap started to protest, "I know many have you read up on Vegas and all the highlights, but as I already said, highly delicate. One slip up could ruin us all."

"Optimus, the plane leaves in two hours," Lennox said, standing up. Everyone got up, and made their way towards the main hangar.

* * *

"I can't believe this. I'm going to see my mom," Mikeala said, as they made their way towards security.

_You gotta help me out  
It's all a blur last night_

Sam smiled, and squeezed her shoulders, "Are you nervous?" Mikeala nodded, but there was a smile on her face. Lennox smiled as well, holding Annabelle in his arms. The little girl reached up and grabbed his ear.

_We need a taxi 'cause you're hung-over and I'm broke_

"Hey," Lennox said, taking her hand down, "You think you can just pull daddy's ear?" He started to tickle her, and she giggled. Mikeala smiled at them, "No you can't, no you can't," Epps rolled his eyes.

"This is what we hear all the time."

_I lost my fake ID, but you lost the motel key  
Spare me your freakin' dirty looks  
Now don't play me_

"Flight 972 to Las Vegas, Nevada is now boarding. All passengers make your way to the boarding gate," Lennox turned to everyone, a smile on his face.

"Now the fun begins."

_You want to cash out and get the hell out of town  
__Don't be a baby remember what you told me_

_Shut up and put your money where your mouth is  
That's what you get for waking up in Vegas  
Get up and shake the glitter off your clothes, now  
That's what you get for walking up in Vegas_

* * *

Megatron opened the door, and walked into the holding cell. He flicked on the switch and heard the generators warming up. Ironhide looked up.

"You."

"Hello Ironhide."

"What the frag do you want now?" Ironhide demanded, lurching forward. Megatron turned to Speedboost, and touched his helm. The young Autobot twitched, and groaned, "Don't you dare touch him!"

"What are you going to do about it?" Megatron asked, adjusting the wires. After checking them, he struck Speedboost across the face. Speedboost awoke, and spat lubricant out of his mouth. Megatron grabbed his helm, and turned his face towards his.

"Now Speedboost, it seems we got off on the wrong foot last time, so this time we're going to do this right. Where are the others?" Speedboost remained silent, and Megatron flicked on the switch, sending a current through the young Autobot's system. Speedboost's optics lit up, then went offline. Ironhide tensed up, clenching his fists. Megatron flicked the switch off, and Speedboost hung limply by the wires, "Doing this the hard way, are we? Tell me. Where are the other Autobots?"

"There is no other Autobots besides us, alright?" Speedboost said, energon starting to leak from his optics. Ironhide tensed again. He was going to let Megatron do this to Speedboost.

"I highly doubt that. Soundwave intercepted a message from an Autobot who we thought was dead."

_"QS, it's me Sunstreaker. I'm coming...Earth. I heard about...Boost's capture. I'm...help you look for him. I'll...at the base...six hours. Tell Jolt...Bumblebee I'll help them."_

Ironhide felt his spark jump. Sunstreaker was alive? Megatron turned to Speedboost, "Well?"

"I...I had no idea," Speedboost said. Megatron turned the dial up, "Honestly!" He flicked the switch again, and Speeboost lurched forward, his optics sparking. Energon started to flow from his chest cavity. Ironhide pulled against his chains, trying to break free.

"Speedboost! Hang on!" he yelled, struggling to break the chains. Megatron turned to him, a sinister smile on his face, and left the room, the switch still on. Ironhide grunted, breaking his left arm free, "Hang on Speeds!" His cannon lit up, and he fired at the generator. The generator exploded, sparks flying everywhere. Speedboost hung limply, his optics dark, "No," Ironhide breathed, blasting the chains on his right arm. He walked over to Speedboost, and broke his chains, the young Autobot falling limp in his arms, "Speeds, wake up. Speeds! Can you hear me?"

_"Bumblebee! BUMBLEBEE!" Ironhide yelled, the youngling lying limp in his arms, "Ratchet! RATCHET! WE NEED YOU OVER HERE!" The young medic in training rushed over, and slid next to him, "He's unresponsive," Ratchet began examining the youngling, his hands shaking._

_"What happened?"_

_"Decepticons attacked the training area. Bumblebee was the only one in there. I heard an explosion, and when I got there, they were gone and Bumblebee was on the floor, energon leaking everywhere," Ratchet took out some patches, and began placing them on the wounds, "Bumblebee please don't die."_

Ironhide looked around, "Please don't die Speedboost."

Megatron watched through the security system, Racer next to him, "Turn it on," Racer nodded slowly, and flicked on the switch that read cryrogenic state. He watched as the cold air seeped into the room, "What about Starscream?"

"He's...taken care of," Megatron smiled, and turned to another security camera. The room displayed was frozen, and, along with it, Starscream was frozen trying to break out of the room. His optics shone with the ice on them, and his wings were outstretched, "If he ever unfreezes, his wings will be sore for a while," Megatron flicked on the switch connected to Starscream's room.

"It's too bad Sunstreaker won't get here in time to save them," He said, turning to Racer.

"Understood my liege. He will join his twin at the bottom of the ocean," Racer left the room, leaving Megatron watched Ironhide trying to stop the cold air. Speedboost was already frozen, energon frozen against his body. Ironhide slowly began to stop moving, his cannons slowing down. He stopped, his cannons outstretched. He stopped, frozen.

"Such a shame to waste such a good and strong fighter, but that's the sacrifice we must make me," He picked up the map of Vegas, "No sacrifice, no victory."

* * *

_OH NO! What will become of Ironhide, Speedboost and Starscream? Will the Autobots reach Mikeala's mother before the Decepticons do? Will Sunstreaker be able to reach Jolt and Bumblebee before it's too late? As the suspense builds, tension within the Autobots thicken, and Ironhide continues to struggle with his thoughts. As well, willl Jolt's machine work and help Starscream discover his true identity? Is he an Autobot or Decepticon? Stay tuned for the next chapter of "Reprobo Socius"._


	13. Lullaby And GoodBye

__

_I know I've been updating constantly but I watched both Transformers movies the other day and ideas just started to flow and I have to get the ideas out or I'll forget them! So here it is, the next chapter!_

* * *

Jolt sighed, and wiped his helm. He was exhausted. Everyone else was gone to Vegas, and he and Bumblebee were the only ones left at the base, at least until Sunstreaker got here. He looked over at Bumblebee, the injured bot in recharge. He turned around, and pulled out his machine. He cracked his knuckles, and once again began working on it. He grabbed a wire, and swirled it around the main switch, and clipped it shut. Bumblebee stirred, but Jolt kept working on it. He grabbed a piece of aluminum, and wrapped it around the secondary switch. He leaned back, examining the machine. It was almost done. He glanced over at Bumblebee, and saw his energon sack was empty. Jolt got up, and switched the sack. Bumblebee moaned slightly, and rolled over.

An engine was heard approaching the base. Jolt stopped working on his machine, and went out to the main hangar. He pressed a button, and walked out. He saw a car approach and smiled. Good. Sunstreaker was here. He could help him with Bumblebee, then they could be on their way.

Jolt walked over to the car, and stopped. That wasn't Sunstreaker. The car transformed, and, in one split second, fired his cannon in Jolt's face. Jolt was thrown backwards and slammed into the hangar. He lay limp on the ground, energon flowing from his wounds. The car walked past, and into the medbay. Bumblebee was still in recharge, and he grabbed the machine, and left.

* * *

Sunstreaker sighed, and pulled onto the dirt road. He transformed and began walking towards the base. He looked around, and saw that it was indeed very hidden. He looked around, and saw, to his surprise, no trees had suffered the rath of Ironhide's cannons. He continued on his way, and saw the base in the distance, but something was wrong. His spark seemed to be hurting with every step he took to the base. Sunstreaker brushed it aside. Ratchet or Jolt could look at it when he got there.

Sunstreaker pushed open the gate, and gasped. Jolt was lying on the ground, energon all around him. He hurried over, and knelt down next to the medic in training, "Jolt, speak to me," The light blue optics opened slightly.

"Sunny...Decepticons..."

"Say no more," Sunstreaker picked up the injured mech, and made his way towards the medbay. Once there, he placed Jolt on one of the tables, and turned. He saw Bumblebee looking at him, his baby blue optics sad, "Bee, you alright?"

_"I'll be there for you"_

"Oh jeez. This ain't good," Sunstreaker looked around, taking in all the various instruments and their sizes, "Ratchet, ya there?"

_"What do you want Sunstreaker? I'm trying to relax."_

"We got a problem. Jolt and Bumblebee were attacked by Decepticons and Jolt is injured really bad. I don't know what to do Ratch!"

_"What do you mean, Jolt is really injured? I need details Sunstreaker!"_

"Ah, well, his left arm is trashed, and Bumblebee is alright I guess," Bumblebee nodded, and pulled himself up, shaking a bit, "We need to fix Jolt. What do we do?"

_"Alright, listen carefully. I need you to be calm so you can focus. Do you see a bunch of patches on my desk?" _Bumblebee grabbed them, and brought them over, _"When you get them, place them on the wound. Make sure they're secure and tight. Ok, now, hook up an energon packet to him to keep him stable, and if Bumblebee is feeling weak, hook him up to one too. The energon packets are in the fridge to the left. Take the wires and hook it up to their main wire," _Sunstreaker did as he was told, hooking one up to Jolt and one to Bumblebee as he was looking unstable. Bumblebee sat down, watching Sunstreaker finishing the work.

"All done. They should be alright."

_"You have to change the packet every two to four hours depending on the injury."_

"Then...then I have to stay here, and I can't rescue Ironhide and Speeds," Sunstreaker leaned against the wall, "They...they could be dead already."

* * *

Starscream twitched, his optics coming online. He looked around, taking in the surroundings. His cannons twitched, and exploded, the ice shattering everywhere. Starscream fell on his knees, his helm spinning, "That's gonna hurt in the morning," he muttered, his claws against his helm. He looked up, and saw that the window had shattered as well, "Why am I always going through a window?" he muttered again, and pulled himself up on the ledge.

Starscream turned, and saw that Ironhide and Speedboost were frozen as well, "Frag," he said, and walked over to the machine. Megatron may have been smart in freezing them, but not in freezing him. Megatron had forgotten that he had forced all the Decepticons to drink anti-freeze after he was unfrozen three years ago. Starscream hit the defrost button, and watched as the ice slowly melted. He punched the glass, and jumped down, "Oh wait," Starscream pulled himself back up, and grabbed some patches as well. He bent down by Speedboost, and began fixing up the young Autobot. Starscream heard a groan, and looked over his wing. Ironhide was bent down, spitting energon out of his mouth, "You alright Ironhide?" The gruff Autobot looked up at him.

"What...how?"

"Anti-freeze, my friend," Starscream said, turning back to Speedboost. The young Autobot's optics were still off, "Is he gone into recharge?"

"Let's hope it's not permant," Ironhide said, standing up, his cannons coming online, "How do we get out of here?" Starscream stood up, picking up Speedboost.

"If I remember correctly, the main exit is just around the corner, but there is always at least two Decepticons patrolling there. The sub exits are located here," Starscream pointed at a map, "and here. The closest one is the one of the roof, but Megatron's quarters are close proximity to it, and the one in the basement is in the communications room. Our best bet is the one of the roof actually. The Decepticons spend the majority of their time downstairs, as Megatron doesn't like to be disturbed," Speedboost stirred, his optics a faint blue colour.

"Hold Speeds," Ironhide said, his cannons online, "We'll get you to Ratchet in no time. Starscream we better hurry," The Seeker nodded, and they climbed out of the room.

Starscream lead them down the hall, keeping his auditory receptors open and on alert for any sounds. He stopped, and leaned around the corner. Fuse and Racer were standing in the hallway, talking to each other.

"Frag. Fuse and Racer are blocking the hallway," Starscream whispered. Ironhide cursed under his breath.

"What do we do?" Starscream shut his optics, and then opened them. He turned his helm towards the wall.

"The vent. We need to get in the vent," Ironhide nodded, and leaned around Starscream. Fuse giggled as Racer did an imitation of Soundwave, "Ok. Go!" Ironhide darted across the hallway. Racer turned.

"What?"

"I thought I saw...never mind," he went back to his imitation. Starscream bolted across, and pried open the vent. It all seemed familiar. Ironhide climbed up into the vent, and took Speedboost from Starscream. Starscream pulled himself in the vent.

The three bots started their crawl, being as quiet as possible. A couple times they had to stop and wait just because it was for safety. Starscream listened, "We're almost there," Starscream turned a corner, and saw a vent. He pushed it open, and jumped down, "Here, give me Speedboost. We're almost there," Ironhide passed Speedboost to him, and then jumped out.

"Starscream," Starscream turned around, and they saw Megatron lying down.

"It's ok. He's in recharge. We just have to be very quiet," Starscream whispered, and slowly began walking past the slumber Decepticon Lord. Megatron mumbled something in his sleep, and stretched, and grabbed Ironhide's leg. Ironhide froze. Starscream looked around for something to distract Megatron with.

"Kill...Prime...fragging Decepticons..." Megatron muttered, pulling Ironhide's leg tighter. Starscream placed Speedboost on the ground, "Starscream..." The Seeker froze, "You failed me again!" he mumbled, pointing his claw at the wall, "I am not pleased! I'm going to have to offline you now," Starscream raised his optics. Megatron formed a gun with his claws, "Pew pew pew! Gotcha," Ironhide looked up at Starscream.

"Is this normal?" he whispered.

"I think he drank some bad energon," Starscream whispered, and grabbed a stuffed octopus on the shelf. He tiptoed over to Megatron, and carefully removed his claws from around Ironhide's leg, and placed the octopus in his grasp. The Decepticon Lord pulled it close, and yawned. They began to slowly tiptoe out of the room when...

"Sing me a lullaby Mirage," Megatron muttered, rolling over. Starscream and Ironhide looked at each other, confused.

"Go to sleep, Decepticon, you've been up all day long, time to lay your head to rest, and your dreams will be the best, you've been destroying and killing many Autobot, so lay your head down to rest, and may tomorrow be the same," Starscream sang softly, and he, carrying Speeboost, and Ironhide left the room.

"Go to sleep Decepticon?" Ironhide asked.

"You try coming up with a lullaby," Starscream snapped, and pulled the vent out of the wall, "Come on, let's get out of here."

* * *

_So Starscream managed to escape Megatron once again, but for how long? The plot thickens now..._


	14. Spark And Be Gone

_Warning: This chapter will be sad._

"Ok, here's the plan," Ironhide said, as he and Starscream made their way back to the base, "I'll stay and help Jolt while you go meet up with everyone is Vegas."

"But, don't they expect the three of us, not a former Decepticon?" Starscream asked, shifting Speedboost on his shoulders to avoid crushing his wings, "I sense the majority of the Autobots still don't trust me."

"They may not, but I do," Ironhide said, "and I know Optimus does as well. He knew there was something different about you. You're not like the other Decepticons, and I'm starting to see that now Starscream," Starscream was surprised. He and Ironhide had shared a hatred for each ever since the war broke out, but to here him speak of how he was trusting him was unusual. Ironhide looked at him, "You seem...surprised."

"I am. You Autobots have been kind to me ever since I arrived, and I thank you for that."

"Don't thank me, thank Optimus. He let you stay, and...I'm glad he did. I owe you my spark Starscream," Ironhide said, punching in the code at the gate.

"Don't go saying that or I might take it," Starscream joked, and Ironhide chuckled, and lightly punched him in the shoulders. A yellow corvette drove up to meet them, then transformed.

"IRONHIDE! YOU'RE ALIVE!" Sunstreaker yelled, and jumped the weapons' specialist. Ironhide grunted, and pushed him off. Sunstreaker looked at Starscream, "You!" he snarled, and made a jump for him, but Ironhide stopped him.

"He saved mine and Speeds' life, and many others at that matter. I'm staying here to help Jolt, and Starscream is meeting everyone in Vegas," Sunstreaker looked at Starscream, and took Speedboost from him. Starscream nodded, and flew off, "I know you're still skeptical, but at least be nice Sunny."

* * *

"Your name sir?" the receptionist asked. Starscream scratched his head, "Do you have a reservation here at this hotel?"

"Uh, I'm supposed to meet some friends here? They might have checked in already. Can I just go look for them?" The receptionist looked at him, then at the computer.

"Hey! Sta..." Starscream turned around and saw Sam and Mikeala. Mikeala smiled when she saw him, "He's with us," The receptionist rolled her eyes, and continued her work. Starscream walked over to them, "Where's Ironhide?"

"He's back with Jolt and Sunstreaker. The Decepticons attacked and hurt Jolt, so they decided to stay back to help him," Starscream said, following them to the back of the hotel, "Wow."

There was a pool, a jacuzzi, a tennis court, a volleyball court, a basketball court, and a bar. Starscream looked around, "This...is nice," Mikeala placed a hand on his shoulder, and led him to where the Autobots were, in holoform of course.

Optimus lifted his sunglasses, and smiled, "About time," He sat up, "How did it go Starscream?"

"It went well. Megatron forgot he made the Decepticons drink anti-freeze," The twins looked at each other, "Don't ask. Really," A holoform next to Optimus looked over at Starscream, "Ironhide staying back to help Jolt and Sunstreaker. Bumblebee's alright. Stable," Optimus nodded, and leaned back down. The holoform next to Optimus smiled.

"Well, sit back and relax Starscream," he said, leaning back, "It's nice actually, not to have any bots to fix. We get to relax and..."

"CANNON BALL!" Skids yelled, and ran and jumped off the diving board. The water splashed up and landed on Ratchet.

"Ugh! TWINS!" Ratchet yelled, grabbing a towel. Starscream chuckled, and sat down. A waiter came over and handed him a towel.

"Thank you," Starscream took out sunglasses and leaned back, "So, where is NEST?"

"Out doing some sight seeing I think," Sam said, grabbing his lemonade, "Hitting the casinos and hot spots of Vegas. I'd rather be relaxing actually. I plan on hitting the town tonight with the twins," Ratchet looked over.

"Remember the curfew Sam," he warned, and leaned back down. Sam rolled his eyes, and got up. Mikeala sighed, causing Starscream to look over.

"Are you alright?"

"He was supposed to come see my mother with me, but he obviously forgot," she said, crossing her arms.

"I'll go with you," Starscream said, and he stood up. Mikeala smiled, and took his hand. Starscream was shocked a bit, but relaxed and they left the hotel. Ratchet looked over at Optimus. His leader was sat up, a frown on his face.

"What's wrong Optimus?"

"I sense the Decepticons are getting closer. They need to be careful."

* * *

"Ok, this is the place," Mikeala said, as they stopped in front of the house. It was a split entry home, with blue siding and a garden in the front. A motorcycle was parked in the driveway, the helmet left on the handle bars. Mikeala walked past the bike, Starscream behind her, "I never thought I'd actually meet her," she said quietly, running her fingers over the helmet. She looked down at the helmet, and saw the Autobot insignia on the helmet. She stopped, and traced it. Starscream came up behind her, "I don't understand..."

There was a bark, and a border collie came around the corner. She stopped, and sniffed Starscream's feet. Starscream backed up, confused. Mikeala smiled, and bent down, petting the dog, "There there. It's alright," the dog barked, and licked her hand. Starscream looked up, and saw a young woman came out from behind the house. She had curly, long black hair that was held back by a purple bandana. Her dark skin suggested she had been out in the sun a lot. Her deep blue eyes stared at Mikeala. Her red t-shirt had dirt on it, and so did the knees of her jeans. Her white shoes were no longer white, but brown as well. Mikeala looked up, "Mom," she whispered, and ran to her, throwing her arms around her mom's neck. Her mom hugged her back, tears running down her face. Starscream crossed his arms, feeling a bit uneasy.

"Mikeala," she whispered, "I can't believe it. After all these years, you found me," she spotted the necklace on her daughter's neck, "And I see why. Come inside, there is much to know about it," She led them around the back of the house, and into the house.

Mikeala looked around, and saw a picture of her and her mother when she was two. Starscream sat down on the couch, and looked around as well, "I'm sorry but all I have is water right now," her mother came out, and placed the three glasses down. Her mother sat down across from them, and took a sip of her water, "So, Mikeala, who is your boyfriend?"

"Oh uh, Shane? Oh he's just a friend mom."

"Yes , I'm just a friend," Mrs. Banes smiled.

"Call me Jamielynn Shane," Jamielynn looked at the necklace, "Gosh I haven't seen that thing in years. I forgot I left it to you actually."

"Mom, it's important that you activate it now. It's a life or death situation right now. Mom, how do you know about the Autobots?" Jamielynn stiffened.

"How do you know about them?" Mikeala looked over at Starscream, "Mikeala, it's not safe for you to be here."

"Mom, please activate this for us. It is necessary," Jamielynn stood up, and turned towards the window, "Mom, is there something you're not telling us?"

"Mikeala, please understand. I'm doing this for your own good, and same with Starscream," Starscream looked over at Mikeala.

"How did you know?" Her mom turned around, "Mom?"

"Give me the necklace now," Mikeala took it off, and gave it to her. Her mom took off her bandana, and Starscream gasped.

"Cybertronian! But...how?" Jamielynn placed the necklace against her forehead, and soon it began to glow. Starscream gasped, "Not possible," She took it off her forehead, and the necklace was glowing.

"There. Now, you have to go now!"

"But...mom!" Jamielynn began pushing them out, "What is going on?" There was a loud bang, and she stopped.

"He's here."

"Who?" The roof came off the house, and Megatron leaned down, a smile on his face.

"Me."

"Mikeala, get down!" Starscream yelled, and his holoform disappeared. The F-22 crashed into Megatron, flinging him across the yard. Mikeala and Jamielynn ran out of the house. Starscream stood up, and Megatron jumped on his back, pulling him down to the ground. Mikeala jumped out of the way, concrete flying up. Megatron transformed, and grabbed Starscream, flying off. Mikeala stood up.

"Starscream!" she screamed, and began running after him.

"Mikeala!" She turned, and saw the silver corvette screech to a stop, "Get in," Mikeala climbed in.

"Sideswipe? I thought..."

"Yeah well, apparently when you activated that necklace, it activated me," the corvette said, speeding up, "but I got a bad feeling about this Mikeala, I really do. I feel it in my spark."

"What kind of feeling?"

* * *

Megatron dropped Starscream, and the Seeker went crashing down to the ground. He landed on his back, his wings taking most of the impact. Starscream winced, and pulled himself up. Megatron landed on the ground, and kicked him, causing his to fly into a tree, "You used to be so strong, Starscream. What happened?" Starscream pulled himself up, amd Megatron grabbed him by the throat, and slammed him into a tree. Starscream looked around.

They definately weren't in Vegas anymore.

"Hanging around those Autobots made you weak," he sneered, crushing his vocal processor. Starscream coughed, and grabbed at Megatron's arm, his claws digging into his wires. Megatron roared, and threw him down. Starscream skidded across the dirt, slamming his helm into the tree. Starscream rubbed his helm, his auditory recepticors ringing. He looked up, and Megatron stepped down on his chest cavity. Starscream grabbed his foot, "Why did you do this to yourself Starscream? Why not come back to us?"

"No," Starscream gasped, and fired his cannon into Megatron's face. Megatron stumbled backwards, and landed against a tree. Starscream pulled himself up, and ramed helm first into Megatron. Megatron reached around him, and grabbed his wings, squeezing them. Starscream flinched, but kept pushing. He slammed Megatron into another tree, and reached up and clawed his left optics. Megatron roared, and struck Starscream across his face. Starscream stumbled backwards, and into the arms of Terrorshriek. Terrorshriek pulled his arms behind his back.

"Foolish Starscream," Megatron said, standing up, his optic flickering.

"You're the one who's foolish Megatron," Starscream snapped, lunging foward, "You're the one who's weak, cowering behind all your Decepticon minions, letting them fight your battle for you while you just sit around and plan the next assault. And guess what? They never work! Oh how I regret not offlining you when I had the chance. You're a coward Megatron, and you always will be," Megatron stood up tall, and walked over to his former second-in-command. He grabbed his face in his hand, his claws graizing his face.

"I'm a coward Starscream? Who's the one who ran away all the time? You."

"At least I had the spark to come back and fight again," Starscream spat. Megatron growled, "You never did. I feel sorry for you. You couldn't offline me even if you tried," Megatron grabbed Starscream by his wings.

"We will see about that Starscream."

* * *

"There!" Mikeala shouted, and she jumped out of the car, Sideswipe behind her. She watched as Megatron drew his sword and sliced Starscream's arm, energon flowing, "MEGATRON STOP!" she screamed, running towards them.

"Mikeala it's too dangerous stop!" Sideswipe yelled, skating towards them, his sword drawn. Mikeala ran between Starscream and Megatron.

"Megatron stop!" she held up her hands. Megatron stopped his sword, "I'll give you the necklace, ok?" Starscream's optics went wide, so did Sideswipe's. Megatron smiled, and held out his hand. Mikeala dropped the necklace in his claw, and turned to Starscream, "How are you?"

"Mikeala what did you just do?"

"Starscream you have to get up before he realizes it's fake," Sideswipe skated over to them, "Sideswipe help him up," Sideswipe grabbed Starscream's arm, and eased him up.

"At last Terrorshriek, we have the final piece to the puzzle. My dream will become a reality, and soon our army will be complete and we can rule this planet and return Cybertron to its original state!" Megatron said, holding the necklace in the air. Sideswipe brought Starscream to a tree, and placed him down.

"You alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine. I'm used to that treatment anyways," he said, checking his wings, "Mikeala, it's fake?" Mikeala smiled, and pulled the real one out of her pocket.

"I picked that up in Vegas at a corner store. I figured it would come in handy sometime."

"How long befor..."

"GIRL! YOU TRICKED ME!" they heard the roar across the forest.

"That's not good," Sideswipe said, and helped Starscream up. Megatron came crashing down, seperating Starscream from Sideswipe and Mikeala. Terrorshriek landed in front of them, and drew his swords. Megatron threw the necklace down.

"This is the last time you will ever trick me, Starscream," Megatron snapped, turning to Terrorshriek, "And just became of that, your friends are going to pay the price. Terrorshriek! Kill them," Terrorshriek smiled, and aimed his sword at Mikeala and...

"NO!" Starscream yelled, pulling himself up, "Let them go," Megatron held up his hand, and Terrorshriek stopped.

"What? The coward isn't running away?" Starscream looked him in the optics.

"Let them go. Now," Megatron looked towards them, then back at Starscream.

"I don't take people tricking me lightly."

"Take me instead," Mikeala gasped. Megatron bent down, "Let them go, but take me instead," Megatron stroked his chin.

"Terrorshriek, never mind," The Decepticon sulked, and drew his swords back in, "but watch them closely. I need to teach this traitor a lesson," Megatron turned to Starscream, "When I'm done with you, you'll wish you'd never been sparked."

Megatron punched Starscream in his stomach, causing the Seeker to double over. He grabbed his helm, and slammed it into the tree, causing energon to start to flow. Megatron grabbed both of his wings, and gripped them, and began digging his claws in them. Sideswipe winced, knowing that the wings are sensitive. Starscream winced. Megatron threw him into a tree, his wings bent out of shape. Starscream was on his knees, and Megatron stepped on his back, causing Starscream to fall on his helm.

"Why doesn't he fight back?" Mikeala whispered, tears in her eyes. Sideswipe didn't answer, just watching what was happening. His swords came out, but Terrorshriek blocked his way.

"No interefering Autobot, or I'll tear both of you apart," Sideswipe stepped back.

"We can't do anything Mikeala."

Megatron grabbed Starscream's left wing, and began tearing it. Starscream screamed, energon falling out of the wing. Megatron turned him over, the wing hanging on by wires, and pried open his chest cavity. Starscream's spark pulsed, and Megatron dug his claw into it.

The pain was something Starscream had never felt before. Megatron had never tortured him this much before. The pain was in every wire, ever bolt, every joint of his frame. His optics sparked, flashing on and off, his vision blurring. He drifted between offline and online, it was so hard to tell what was happening. He heard Mikeala screaming his name, and heard Sideswipe's voice as well, but the loudest was Megatron's laughter. He felt the Decepticon Lord grab his loose wing, the pain enormous in that area, but then, nothing.

Megatron withdrew his claw, and Starscream slumped down to the ground, his optics very faint. Megatron looked over at Terrorshriek, "Let's fly," The two Decepticons flew off, and Mikeala ran over, and slid down next to him.

"Starscream, talk to me. Say anything!" Sideswipe skated over, and picked Starscream up and Mikeala as well.

"We have to get back to the base," He said, and opened a link with Optimus, "Prime, it's Sideswipe. I'll explain how I'm still online later but right now we need Ratchet to have the medbay ready for surgery as soon as possible. We got ourselves a bot who is shifting between online and offline," he said, skating down the freeway. Mikeala was looking into Starscream's optics.

"Please, stay with me," she whispered, tears falling down her face, "Starscream!"

* * *

"Out of my way!" Sideswipe said, skating into the base. Optimus turned around, and gasped, "Where's Ratchet to?"

"I'm here," Ratchet and Jolt pushed their way through. Ratchet grabbed Starscream, the Seeker groaning in pain, "Jolt, we're going to need lots of energon," Jolt nodded, following Ratchet back to the medbay. Mikeala leaned against the wall, and sank down. Lennox came over next to her, and placed an arm around her. Sideswipe was leaning against his twin.

"I...I couldn't believe it," he whispered, "He just took it."

Optimus turned to Quickstart, "I think, we have a lot to discuss right now QS," Quickstart nodded slowly, and they made their way to the meeting room.

* * *

"Optimus, this is getting very extreme," Quickstart said, running his hand over his helm, "If the Decepticons can be this cruel to one of their own, who knows what they'll do to us?" Optimus looked at the map, staring down, "Optimus, what do we do?"

"I...I don't know QS," Optimus said quietly, "We need to figure out the damage done to Starscream, and then figure out how we can counter attack them. We have the necklace activated, but...how long can we hold it off?" He turned to Quickstart, "Is there any other Autobots out in space still?"

"I don't know Optimus, I don't know. The only way to know, is to go up and investigate," Optimus pinched his nasal plasting.

"Then you go. Please QS it is necessary," Quickstart nodded, and left. Optimus leaned down on the table, resting his helm.

He didn't know what to do anymore.


	15. Decepticons 2, Autobots 0

Ratchet sighed, and placed his pliers down. Jolt continued to apply pressure to Starscream's chest cavity, muttering words as he did. Ratchet placed his hand on the young medic's shoulder, "Jolt, I...we...I don't know how much more we can," Jolt stopped the pressure, the machine Starscream was attatched to beeping slowly. Starscream's optics were still off, "I think...we should brace everyone for the worse."

"No," Jolt whispered, lubricant in his optics, "He...he saved my life."

"I know," Ratchet said quietly, "but...I don't know how long he's going to last," Jolt nodded, and they left the room, shutting the door.

Ratchet looked up and saw Optimus before him, "Well Ratchet? How does it look?"

"Not very well. I don't know how much more I can work on him, and I don't know if what I'm doing is working. I'm..losing hope Optimus," Optimus nodded, and ran his hand over his face.

"We have a bigger problem now. The Decepticons want to meet with us in a public location, where we, and them, will be less likely to fight."

"Did Megatron say that?" Optimus noticed that Ratchet said the Decepticon Lord's name with more venom than before. He could take a guess that Ratchet was not pleased with what Megatron had done to Starscream. None of them were. They couldn't believe how cruel he was to him, "Prime, I don't know if I can go there and face him. Right now, I want to do to him what he did to Starscream I'm so...pissed," Ratchet said, clenching his hands in fists. Optimus placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I know my old friend. I'm not happy either, but we have to show that we can be strong. We need to show him that he can't get to us, no matter what he does."

"But, Optimus, that is a crime what he did."

"I know, but...what can we do?"

* * *

A line of cars pulled up to the curb, and the doors swung open. Sam stepped out, fixing the collar on his grey shirt and held out his hand for Mikeala. She stepped out of the car, and looked around, "Wow. The Decepticons meant public place," They stood before The Fluid Night Club in Philidelphia, as the Autobots stepped out of their cars, each in holoform. Mikeala's black dress shimmered in the light. Optimus walked over to Sam.

"So...this is a club?" Sam nodded, and took Mikeala's hand and led them to the door. Sam opened it, and they were greeted with loud music and a lot of people. Waitresses walked around, serving people drinks and there was people dancing on the dance floor. Mikeala put her arm around Sam's waist, "So, where are the Decepticons?"

"Let's just get a table, get some drinks, relax for a bit, then think about what the Decepticons want," Sam lef them to a table, and they sat down. A waitress with red hair came over.

"Hey boys can I get you some drinks?"

"Just a couple of beers will be fine," Sam said, his arm around Mikeala. The waitress smiled, and walked away. Skids and Mudflap whistled.

"Damn that girl is fine Skids!" Skids nodded, and they leaned back in the chair, looking around. Ironhide looked around, taking in all the people. Optimus was speaking on a cellphone, to Ratchet obviously. Ratchet stayed behind, along with Jolt to continue fixing on Starscream. Sideswipe and Sunstreaker had gotten up, and had started to dance on the dance floor with a blond and brunette.

"Looks like the twins are having fun," Sam said, as the waitress placed the beers on the table. He smiled at her, and placed the money on her tray. She smiled and walked off. Sam opened one, and took a sip. Mikeala rolled her eyes, and looked around.

"Uh, I think I spotted the Decepticons."

Standing in the doorway was five people, each with red eyes. The first one, obviously Megatron, had a black t-shirt on and dark denim. Next to him was a platinum blond wearing a black off the shoulder shirt with silver skinny jeans and black five inch heels, obviously Fuse. The one next to her was Terrorshriek, as he was wearing a red dress shirt and black jeans. Prowler was next to him with a t-shirt on as well, and then behind them all was Racer, the Decepticon insignia on his left arm, clearly visible. Skids knudged Mudflap.

"Where do you think Fuse has hers to?" he asked. All the Decepticons had the insignia tattooed on their holoform. Megatron looked over at them, and motioned for the Decepticons to follow them. Optimus sat up straight, Ironhide tense next to him.

"Hello Megatron."

"Optimus," his brother said, his arm around Fuse's waist, "How about me and you have this discussion in private, while our two teams mingle?" Optimus stood up and followed Megatron to the back. Fuse looked over at Mikeala.

"You still with him?"

"You still with the physco?" Fuse growled at her, and Terrorshriek grabbed her arm.

"Easy Fuse. We'll get them later," he said with a smile. Ironhide stood up, and looked him in the eyes.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Oh, that is a secret, and it's for us to know, and you to find out," He stepped back, crossing his arms. Ironhide clenched his fist, then punched Terrorshriek in the face. The Decepticon stumbled backwards, and into a table.

"You'll pay for what you did to him, you'll pay!" he snarled, Bumblebee grabbing his arms, holding him back.

"Gone soft now have we?" Terrorshriek sneered, and this cause Ironhide to lunge forward, but Bumblebee held him back.

"Bumblebee, let go," he demanded. Bumblebee shook his head. Terrorshriek smirked, and walked towards the bar, "I hate that guy."

"We know," Sideswipe said, coming off the dance floor, his twin still out there, "But..we have to be strong, for Starscream," Ironhide nodded, and sighed. Speedboost and Quickstart looked at them.

"So, why don't we dance?"

* * *

"Incoming unidentified objects," Ratchet looked up at the screen, energon on his hands, "Please report to the main hangar."

"What?" he muttered, standing up and made his way to the main hangar, Jolt behind him. He pressed the button and the doors opened. He and Jolt saw the objects coming towards them, "They better not be Decepticons or I'll lose it," Jolt nodded, and the objects landed on the ground. The femme smiled at him.

"Long time no see Ratchet," Ratchet smiled.

"Elita, nice to see you."

"I heard Prime needed help and I brought reinforcements," Elita motioned to the group behind her, "We...also heard about Starscream's recent change of sides."

"Yes, but we are greatful for his help in many ways," Elita beckoned the others to follow her, "Oh, this is Jolt, the medic-in-training. Why don't you introduce the mechs to him?"

"Of course. This is Wheeljack," she motioned to the bot directly behind her, "Cliffjumper, Prowl, Hound, Bluestreak, Skyfire, Silverbolt, Air Raid, Slingshot, Skydive and Fireflight."

"We needed the reinforcements."

"Yes you do. Megatron also has more Decepticons coming to Earth. He wants a war, and that's what we'll give him," Elita said, her optics narrowing, "Where is everyone else?"

"With the Decepticons at a club in Philidelphia. Myself and Jolt are still working on Starscream."

"I'll stay and help you old friend," Wheeljack said, stepping forward. Ratchet smiled, and led him to the medbay.

* * *

"Listen Prime, all I want is the necklace, and we'll leave," Optimus shook his head, and took a sip of his drink.

"Look Megatron, you won't leave. You want a war, I know that, and we will not rest until all of your Decepticons are dead," Megatron's optics narrowed, "We will also get revenge for what you did to Starscream. I know you Megatron. You're not like that," Megatron slammed his drink down.

"You don't know what I'm like Prime," he snarled, pointing his finger in Optimus' face, "I could easily kill you now, and you know what, that's what I might do now," He stood up, and his holoform disappeared. Moments later, the roof came off the building and Optimus turned around. Megatron leaned down, "Fight me Prime, and I'll do the same thing I did to Starscream to you," Optimus' holoform disappeared, and he slammed into Megatron. The two bots flew into the next building, people running out. Sam stood up.

"That's not good!" Fuse jumped on the table in front of him and Mikeala, "That's not good either!" Fuse leaned down, and grabbed Mikeala's face.

"Why don't you hand over that necklace now, and save me the trouble of prying it from your cold dead hands?" Mikeala threw her drink in Fuse's face.

"Why don't you just back off and go back to grovelling over Megatron?" Mikeala said, and grabbed Sam's hand. They began running through the club, Fuse behind them. At that, all the Autobots and Decepticons began fighting, the club being torn apart. Sam and Mikeala ducked under a table, hiding from the deranged femme, "This isn't good."

"Really? I just wanted a relaxing night at the club, no robots no nothing, but nope can't have that," Sam muttered, and they ran towards the door, Fuse behind them. She jumped on the table, slamming down her heels and breaking the glasses. Mikeala spun around, and smacked into Terrorshriek.

"Where you going sweetie?" he asked, stroking her hair. Mikeala struggled to break free, but he had a firm grip on her, "You can't go anywhere. We need you."

"Let go you freak!"

"Now now, let's not get hasty," Terrorshriek said sweetly, pulling her towards the door, Fuse dragging Sam as well, "Fuse, let's get them in the car."

* * *

_Uh-oh! Where is Fuse and Terrorshriek taking Sam and Mikeala? Stay tuned to find out._


	16. A New Beginning, A Second Chance

"Alright,Wheeljack, I need you to check Starscream's reponse levels for me," Ratchet said, writing on his data pad. Wheeljack nodded, and placed his wires on Starscream's spark. He fired a jolt of electricity, and Starscream's body jumped, but then lay still. Wheeljack shook his head, and took the wire out, "Nothing still?" Wheeljack nodded, and looked in his optics. They were still off, and his spark was still fritzing out every now and then, "Primus, this is harder than I thought."

"It is. I never thought I'd see the day when Starscream would betray Megatron," Ratchet glared at him, "Oh, you mean...nevermind. Right, well, I don't know what we're going to do about Starscream. I know you want to save him, all of you do, but...I don't think there's anything we can do," Ratchet sighed, and pinched his nasal plasting. Jolt walked in, carrying a stack of data pads.

"Ratchet, how are we going to get my machine back? And how do you fix Starscream?" Jolt asked, placing down the data pads, "And there is a million other things to do as well, because Sam and Mikeala got kidnapped by Terrorshriek and Fuse, the Autobots are pursuing them. Ratchet, how much more can we take?" Ratchet looked at Jolt, and realized he was right. They couldn't take much more. Everyone was on edge, fighting constantly with each other, and almost to the point of killing. He stopped, and turned away from them, "Sir?"

"I...I can't do it Jolt," he whispered, lubricant in his optics, "I can't fix Starscream, I can't find your machine, and I don't know how long before I lose my circuits," His shoulders shook, and Wheeljack walked over to him. He placed a hand on Ratchet's shoulder, "First Aid knew everything. He could fix Starscream, but I can't. I'm just a useless pile of scrap metal."

"That does not sound like the Ratchet I know," Wheeljack said, crossing his arms, "The Ratchet I knew back on Cybertron never gave up on any bot, Autobot or Decepticon, so why give up now? Sure, they've beaten you guys a lot and basically put Starscream offline, but there is always a way with Ratchet to fix a bot, no matter how extreme or..._ insane_ it may seem," Wheeljack turned Ratchet around, and looked him in the optics, "No matter _how insane_," Ratchet looked Wheeljack, then understood.

"Boys, it's time we find ourselves a hangar," He walked towards the door, Wheeljack behind him.

"Why a hangar?" Jolt asked, following them. Ratchet turned around, a smile on his face.

"Why, that's where all the _jets_ are."

* * *

"Ratchet, is this such a good idea?" Jolt whispered as the three vehicles drove up to the hangar. They stopped, and watched the soldiers run around, doing various tasks. Two men were talking, their hands flying in a different directions, "They're not even American!"

"Which means their jets aren't American..."

"And Megatron won't know we fixed Starscream" Ratchet finished, and drove around to one of the hangars, "Help me find a jet," he transformed, and jumped over the fence. Jolt was shocked. Ratchet was never like this before. Wheeljack jumped over with him, and they crept to a hangar.

Ratchet opened the door, and Wheeljack whistled, "Wow. Look at that jet," Ratchet nodded, and walked over to it. He ran his hand over the sleek silver frame, his circuits running on high.

"This could work," he muttered, examining the jet, as he took some scans, "The frame seems sturdy enough to hold his spark, and this seems like something Starscream would like," Wheeljack walked over, and nodded.

"We need to get it back to the base, and start the surgery."

"Yes we do."

* * *

"Alright Wheeljack, get Starscream and bring him here," Ratchet said, as Jolt wheeled in the jet, its sleek frame shining in the light. Wheeljack left and came back moments later with Starscream on his back. The Decepticon was still unmoving, and unresponsive. Wheeljack placed Starscream down on the table, and began attaching various wires to Starscream and to the jet. They were also attached to a machine that had energon and electricity flowing throught it, "Alright. Wheeljack take out his spark and place it on this table here, then take these wires and tools and start working on it," Wheeljack nodded, and did as he was told, "Jolt, get your whips ready, and make sure that you're ready for this. We're going to be here for a long time boys," Both of them nodded, and they got to work.

Wheeljack attached the wires to the spark, and began working on it, his fingers flying over it. Ratchet began making adjustments to the jet, attaching Starscream's old weapons from his old body and attached them, looking over at Jolt. Jolt was checking the meter on the machine, making sure all the readings were safe for when they began the surgery. Jolt wiped his forehead, and looked over at Wheeljack. Wheeljack carefully placed a wire on the spark, and it fritzed.

"Ratchet! We got live energon in the spark!" Ratchet rushed over, and picked it up.

"Excellent. Bring it over here, and place it in the front of the jet, then Jolt get your whips out and electrify," Wheeljack placed the spark down in the front, and shut it. Jolt attached his whips, and the lights flickered. Ratchet stepped back, "Turn up the machine!" he yelled over the noise, and Wheeljack turned it up full blast. Energon and electricity began flowing through Starscream to the new jet. Starscream's optics lit up.

"What's happening?" Wheeljack yelled at Ratchet.

"I..I think it's working."

The lights from his optics flowed through the wires and into the new jet. They saw the spark lit up, pulsing as it did. Jolt smiled, but began to feel weak, his optics fading. Jolt collapsed, his wires still attached and electricity still flowing. Ratchet ran over to Jolt, and helped him up. Jolt winced, and grabbed into Ratchet, his legs giving out.

"Wheeljack! Turn it off it's killing Jolt!" Wheeljack ran over to the machine, and tried to pull the switch down.

"It's stuck! I can't...I can't move it!" Ratchet looked over at Wheeljack, then at Jolt. He grabbed Jolt's whips, and disconnected him.

A charge of energy was sent through his frame, blowing him backwards into the wall. Jolt grabbed onto the table, breathing heavily his ventilation systems working on overdrive. Wheeljack leaned against the wall, closing his optics. Jolt stood up, shakily, and looked over at Wheeljack.

"Did...did it work?" Wheeljack looked over at Starscream, the Decepticon laying motionless and the jet just there. He looked at the spark, and saw that is had shattered.

"No, it didn't," he said quietly, and stepped back, "The energy cause his spark to explode. No there is no way to get him back online," Jolt lowered his optics, and felt lubricant falling from them. Ratchet looked up.

"I...I thought it would..."

"We all did Ratch, but...I guess it was his time," Ratchet stood up.

"It's not supposed to end like this. He can't just die!" Jolt exclaimed, lubricant flowing from his optics, "It doesn't end like this!"

"Maybe it does Jolt, and us tempting fate doesn't help at all," Wheeljack said, walking over to him. Ratchet closed the door, and walked over to them.

"It's best we just...not mention this to Optimus," Ratchet said quietly, opening the main door behind him. Wheeljack and Jolt nodded, and left the hangar. Ratchet looked around, his spark filling up with grief and sadness. He sighed, turned off the light, and shut the hangar door tightly.

* * *

Hours later, as night began to fall over the base, the hangar remained empty besides Starscream and the jet. The Decepticon lay on the table, his chest cavity empty and open, exposed to the air. The jet was shining even without the light, the sleek design would have amazed any of Lennox's team and him as well. The shattered pieces of Starscream's spark lay in the front part of the jet, each giving off a slight glow to them.

Starscream's right hand lay on the table, and twitched, then disconnected itself from his wrist. The hand stood on two of the fingers, and transformed into a tiny robot. The robot looked around with its one optics, the bright blue standing out against the dark. The robot grabbed the wires, and began attaching them to Starscream, the jet and the machine again. It twitched again, and crawled over to the machine. Climbing up the wall with its spider like legs, it pushed the switch up, and the machine turned on, energon and electricity began flowing through the wires. It shot a rope out from its chest, and swung over to the jet.

Landing in the front panel, it grabbed the pieces of Starscream's spark, and began placing them together with energon, the bright blue liquid pulling the pieces together, fusing them together and once again forming Starscream's spark. The spark began pulsating and shone bright. The robot climbed out and over to the wires again. It stood on them, feeling the energy flowing from Starscream to the jet. He felt Starscream's personnality flow through as well, his essence and his skills. The bot once known as Starscream began an empty frame, no optics, just a frame of a former Autobot who was taken by the Decepticons. The robot felt Starscream's memory enter the jet as well, not just his present memory but the memories of his past as a sparkling, as a youngling, as an Autobot betrayed into believing he was a Decepticon.

The spark pulsated again, sinking into the core of the jet. It attached itself to the engine, energon flowing through the frame of the jet, the wires sparking and coming to life. The jet lit up, the engine roaring to life. The robot pulled opened the hangar door, and the jet rolled out, getting onto the pavement. Its systems inside lit up, the commands coming on. The robot crawled in front of the jet, and put its tiny hands up, and signalled for it to take off. The jet roared and shot into the sky, taking off towards space.

Starscream had some buisness to take care of on Cybertron, and it had to do with a certain bounty hunter named Lockdown.


	17. A Hollow Victory

Lockdown walked around his hideout, taking in his trophies on the wall. It was a proud day when he could say that he could pat himself on the back for a job well down. Although that group of Autobots had snuck past him, he managed to catch the others that were too late in passing him. In addition to that, he managed to intercept the group of Decepticons, and give them directions to where the humans where. Although they were out scouring the planet for supplies just in case, they were staying there for the night.

The Decepticons had split into two groups, one going on their way to Earth and the other stayed here. The group staying here including two Seekers, Thundercracker and Skywarp. Lockdown can't remember the last time he saw Thundercracker. It was probably when he was given Starscream in the first place. Lockdown shook his head, and walked over to his trophy wall. He ran his fingers over them.

A shadow walked past the back of his hideout, and Lockdown stood up straight. He looked over his shoulder, but saw nothing. He shook his head, and turned around again. He heard footsteps, and turned around. This time, he did see the shadow.

"Show yourself," he demanded, walking towards the entrance. He walked out, and looked around the barren planet. He looked around, and heard a jet. He turned around, and saw nothing again. He began to feel a bit uneasy. Lockdown never felt uneasy about anything. He made people feel uneasy.

Lockdown readied his hook, and slowly made his way away from his hideout. He stopped, and turned around.

The last thing he saw was a sword slamming into his chest cavity, digging in his spark, and he blacked out.

* * *

"This is not good," Sam said as Terrorshriek pulled him towards the main hangar of the Decepticon base. Mikeala rolled her eyes, and winced as Fuse twisted her arms more, "What are we going to do? I mean, Optimus lost sight of us. We're basically screwed."

"Could you seriously shut him up Terrorshriek?" Fuse snapped, yanking Mikeala towards a chair. She shoved her down, and pulled Mikeala's arms behind her back. She grabbed chains on the floor, and tightened them around her wrists. Terrorshriek stood a couple feet away, holding Sam with his arms behind his back. Fuse bent down, and tied Mikeala's feet to the chair's legs. Mikeala glared at her, and Fuse walked back to where Terrorshriek was.

Megatron walked into the room, the Decepticons following him. He nodded, and Racer shut the door. Megatron walked over to Mikeala, and grabbed her face, "Such a pretty face. Too bad I have to wreck it," He let it go, and turned to Sam, "Now, this is how it's going to work. I ask questions, you two answer. If you don't answer, Mikeala gets hurt."

"That's not fair!" Sam exclaimed, "What if..."

"Shut up boy. That is how things are going to work, understood?" he snarled at Sam, and turned to Mikeala, "Now, where is the necklace?"

"Back at the Autobot hangar," Mikeala said, feeling the necklace in her back pocket. She knew it wasn't smart to lie to Megatron, but she had to do what she had to do. Megatron leaned down and looked in her eyes. Mikeala stared right back at him. Megatron turned around and looked at Sam.

"How many Autobots are there?"

"As many as there was before," he answered, Terrorshriek holding his arms back still. Megatron looked at him, and turned back to Mikeala.

"What is the purpose of the necklace?"

"I don't know. My mom never got to tell me that because we were interrupted rudely," she said with a smirk. Megatron struck her. Sam flinched, "but I'm guessing whatever it does, you want it for that. But why is that Megatron? Why do you even stay on this planet if you hate it so much?"

"Why? Because of the machines that can be turned into my army, part of my plan to destroy the Autobots, which will succeed," he said this part with very much glee in his voice, which disgusted Mikeala and Sam.

"You will never succeed Megatron, not as long as the Autobots live," Sam spat, and for this Megatron struck Mikeala again. He flinched again. Mikeala looked at Megatron.

"Is it true about your mother? Is she half-human, half-Cybertronian?"

"What?" Mikeala asked, confused. Sam looked at her, "No, my mom is one hundred percent human."

"Then how could she activate the necklace if it is an energon source? Only someone who is Cybertronian, or part, can do that," Megatron said, crossing his arms. Mikeala shook her head, confused. Her mom was human, as far as she knew anyways. She never really knew much about her mom. She had left when she was only three, and only got cards for Christmas and her birthday. Her dad never said anything about her when she asked, as if he was ashamed of his own wife, but what did she know? For all she knew, her mom could be a physco murder.

"She is human Megatron. I know my mother," Megatron leaned down, and stared her in her eyes.

"Well we have ways to..."

_"Megatron! Come in Megatron!" _Megatron turned around and looked at their communication setup.

"Yes Thundercracker what is it?"

_"It's Lockdown. He's been...offlined," _Megatron's optics narrowed.

"How is that possible?"

_"We don't know my liege. Myself and Skywarp left to find weapons to bring Earth, and we came back and he was offline. We think it might have been an Autobot, but none of the Autobots even know Lockdown was still al..."_

"Thundercracker? Thundercracker! Answer me you idiot!" he demanded, as Hacker tapped on the keyboard, "Hacker?"

"Communications are cut my liege. It seems..." The lights cut out, "And so is all our electricity," Megatron growled, and turned to the Decepticons.

"Make sure they don't escape."

Mikeala felt something cutting her chains, and she stood up. Hands outstretched, she grabbed Sam's arm. Sam took her hand, and began feeling his way to the door. He found the handle, and carefully opened the door, "Who freed you?"

"I don't know," she whispered, following him through the door. The lights came back on.

"HEY!"

"Decepticons! Get them!" Mikeala and Sam began running down the hall, the Decepticons piling out of the room. Mikeala and Sam pushed opened the main hangar, and ran onto the dirt. The Decepticons transformed, and began following them.

"We're not going to out run them!" At that moment, a silver Russo-Balt Impression pulled up next to them. Sam and Mikeala looked at each other, and the door opened, "Is...is it an Autobot?"

"I guess so," Mikeala climbed into the driver's seat, and Sam in the passengers. The car slammed the doors, and sped up, the Decepticons on its tail. Megatron growled, his claws going into a fist. Racer stood next to him.

"What are you thinking Megatron?"

"Who the frag is that Autobot?"

* * *

The silver car sped up on the highway, and took a sharp turn onto the grass. Mikeala grabbed onto her seat, "Did Sideswipe upgrade or something?" Sam shrugged, and grabbed onto the door. He looked over his shoulder, and saw Terrorshriek diving down from the sky. The car's doors flew open and flung the humans out. Mikeala rolled and hit a tree while Sam got a face full of dirt. They looked up, and saw the car transform into a Sukhoi PAK FA stealth fighter jet and flew at Terrorshriek, slamming the Decepticon backwards.

"Did...did you see that? Who the hell is that?" Sam yelled over the sound of guns going off. He ran over to Mikeala and grabbed her, pulling her close. Terrorshriek transformed and landed on the ground, his swords ready.

"You want to fight Autobot scum?" The jet circled, and transformed, landing on the ground, his head down. The Autobot looked up, his bright blue optics filled with rage. Terrorshriek gasped, "Impossible!"

Mikeala looked up, and her eyes went wide, "But..." The Autobot turned around, and smiled at her.

"MEGATRON LEFT YOU NEARLY DEAD!" Terrorshriek shrieked, "YOU WERE! I SAW YOU!" The Autobot turned and looked at him.

"Looks like Megatron forgot one thing about the Autobots. They stick together, and work their afts off to fix one of their own, while with the Decepticons it's survival of the strongest Terrorshriek. And you know why I survived for so long? Because there was something in me that kept me going, something that always knew I wasn't who you and everyone else said I was, but they were wrong. I killed Lockdown, I remembered my past, all of it, from the kidnapping to now. And guess what? I'm going to make sure all the Decepticons pay for what they did to the Autobots, including me," The Autobot lunged forward, and slammed Terrorshriek into a tree. Dirt flew up into the air. Sam covered Mikeala's head.

Terrorshriek struck the Autobot, but he grabbed his arm and snapped it. Terrorshriek howled in pain, and was knocked onto the ground. The Autobot stpped on his legs, crushing them. Terrorshriek looked up, "Starscream, please. Have mercy. We were friends," Starscream stared down at him, then aimed his cannon at his face.

"Sorry Terrorshriek, but that was the old Starscream. The new Starscream knows he was betrayed, and for that you have to pay," He fired the cannon in his face.

Starscream stepped off of him, and turned to Sam and Mikeala. Mikeala stood up, "How?"

"Ratchet is a miracle worker, and so is Jolt," They frowned, "I'll explain when we get back to the base," He transformed into the car, and they climbed in.

* * *

Optimus looked up as the car approached. Ratchet turned away from his conversation with Silverbolt, and saw the car as well. Mikeala got out of the car, and Lennox ran over to the gate. He opened it, and the car drove in. Optimus frowned, and walked over the car. The car transformed, and Ratchet's jaw dropped.

"Star...Starscream?"

"Ratchet, you are a miracle worker," Ratchet stood there, unable to speak. Optimus turned to Ratchet, "It's a long story Optimus, but it is very interesting," Starscream walked past them and into the base. Silverbolt frowned, and turned to Optimus.

"Why...is Starscream here?"

"Uh, everyone inside will explain," Optimus said, as he heard the yelling start, "Right now, I need to talk to Ratchet alone," Silverbolt nodded, and went into the base. Ratchet shifted his weight. Optimus crossed his arms, "Ratchet, what happened?"

"You see Optimus, does it really matter how he's back?" Optimus took a step towards him, and Ratchet was afraid of Optimus. He could be intimidating when he wanted to be, "Alright. I stole a jet from a base, Russian I believe, and brought it back here. I hooked up Starscream's old body to the tranfusion machine, and transfered over his being into the new jet. I also took out his spark and fixed it, placing it in the jet as well. And I thought it didn't work, but..." Ratchet stopped mid sentence, and grabbed his chest cavity.

"Ratchet?" Optimus grabbed his shoulders, "Ratchet!" Ratchet fell to his knees, his optics fading, "Wheeljack! Jolt! I need help! It's Ratchet!"

* * *

_Uh oh. What is going to happen to Ratchet? Stay tuned to find out!_


	18. Enlightenment

Optimus looked up as Wheeljack came out of the medbay. Wheeljack sighed, and motioned for Optimus to follow him. Optimus followed Wheeljack to the conference room, "Well Wheeljack? How's he doing?"

"Not good Optimus, not good at all. His spark is very weak. I'm not sure if it's from all the work and stress, or if it's just age, but he is very weak."

"Well, these past months have stres..."

"No Optimus. His spark has been weak for years now. I'm going to say, it's been getting weak as long as you have been on Earth," Optimus ran his hand over his face, "Did he ever mention anything to you about feeling weak?"

"No. He's never said anything, not to me anyways," Optimus opened the doorm and Ironhide was about to knock.

"Optimus, how is he?"

"Ironhide, has Ratchet ever mentioned anything about having a weak spark?" Ironhide stopped, and sighed.

"He mentioned to me a couple times he had a pain in his chest cavity, but asked me not to mention it to you. He didn't want you to worry about him. I've spotted him a couple times rubbing his chest cavity and wincing in pain. He's been in pain since you first killed Megatron, even a bit before. I mean, I don't know what's going on with him. Lennox said he had what the humans call a heart attack. Is he stable?"

"For now," Wheeljack said, turned to the white board. He grabbed a marker, and began writing on it, "But, he might not make it. I'm not sure. Jolt is in there now, working like a mad bot. He's muttering constantly, and he won't recharge at all. When was the last time he recharged?" Wheeljack finished writing, and placed the marker down. Optimus and Ironhide looked at the board, Cybertronian on it.

"I don't know Wheejack, but Ratchet has taught him everything he knows. He won't stop," Optimus said. Wheeljack looked at the board again, and tapped his fingers in the table.

"Well, we have to figure out a plan B," Wheeljack turned to them, "Send Sam and Mikeala away."

* * *

"We have to leave?" Sam asked, as Lennox tossed bags into the back of Ironhide, "Why? What good will that do?"

"We need you to away in case the Decepticons try another assault," Lennox said. Maggie placed a bag in the back of Sunsteaker, and climbed into the passenger's seat. She put on her seat belt, and Epps climbed into the driver's seat. Lennox walked over to Sarah, and kissed her. Annabelle reached up and touched her dad's face.

"Daddy!" Lennox kissed her tiny hands.

"Be safe Will," she whispered, and he climbed into the driver's seat. Sam looked over at Mikeala who was placing a bag in Sideswipe. Sarah walked over to the car, and placed Annabelle in the back seat, securing her. Simmons walked over to Ironhide, and climbed in. Mikeala walked over to Sideswipe, and climbed in the driver's seat. Sarah climbed in the passenger's seat, and sighed, gripping the door handle. Sam walked over to Sideswipe, and looked at Mikeala.

"We'll find you, alright?"

"Sam..."

"Mikeala, I'll be worried about you," Mikeala touched his hand.

"I'll call you when we get to where we're going," She kissed him, and drove the car away, Sunstreaker behind him. Sam climbed in the back seat, and put his seatbelt on. Simmons leaned around.

"You alright kid?"

"Fine, just fine," Lennox grabbed the wheel, and began driving away, "I just can't believe that we have to do this, again. I thought everything would have been over last year."

"Nothing is ever over Sam, it only just gets worse," Lennox said, turning Ironhide towards the north, "From what Optimus told me, we're heading to the far north of Russia, Epps is heading to the most southern part of South America, and Mikeala is heading to Africa. The more seperated we are, the less chance they have of finding us, and since we're using different Autobots, they might not even know who we are. We have to stay low as possible," Simmons took out his map, and circled their destination.

"We're heading to Sakhalin, in Northern Russia. It's an island with temperature of -45 celsius where we're going," Sam groaned. Lennox chuckled, and turned onto the freeway.

"I hope Mikeala will be alright."

"Sam she'll be fine. Sideswipe is a good car," Ironhide said, as Lennox brought the speed up, "She'll be fine. She needs space Sam, you do realize that?"

"I know, but...a lot of stuff has happened and now the thing with Ratchet...everyone is on edge at one point or another, and people need to be protected."

"Sam. Mikeala is old enough to look after herself."

Terrorshriek watched the truck drive off, and took off, following it a safe distant.

* * *

Mikeala stopped at the red light, and sighed, leaning back into the seat. Sarah smiled at her, "It will be alright," Mikeala smiled at her, then turned back to the road. She didn't see the car come up behind her, and slam into her bumper. Mikeala's head bounced off the steering wheel while Sarah's head hit the dasboard. The car was pushed forward into the intersection. Mikeala looked up, and saw another car coming towards them.

"No."

The car slammed into the front, spinning it around as another car came from the left and slammed into the passenger's side of the car. The car was flung into the sidewalk, landing there. Mikeala looked up, her forehead bleeding, and undid her seatbelt. She fell out of the car on her knees, coughing up blood. Pedestrians on the opposite side ran over, and one bent down, "Are you alright?" Mikeala pulled herself up, and reached in the back. She took out Annabelle who was asleep. Mikeala felt tears ran down her face, "Someone call 911! The other woman is unconcisous!"

Mikeala looked down at Annabelle, the little girl still asleep. She watched as the ambulance showed up, and she noticed that not once Sideswipe had done anything. Why was that? She saw that the ambulance arrived, and took Sarah away. Mikeala walked over to the car, and placed her hand on it.

"You can come out Sideswipe,"

She turned around and saw the silver car coming down the street. She looked down at Annabelle who was still asleep. Sideswipe stopped, and opened the door. Sarah smiled and took her daughhter from Mikeala.

"Well, I was right. Decepticons were following us," Sideswipe said, driving towards the freeway.

* * *

Optimus walked into the medbay, and shut the door. Jolt was asleep against the desk, Wheeljack had his back against him, working on something. Optimus looked over at Ratchet, feeling his spark hurt for his long time friend. He walked over and pulled over a chair, "Hey Ratchet, it's Optimus. I think you can hear me. We're all pulling for you to get through this. We need you to get through this, I need you to get through this. I need my friend to help me figure out what to do next. I don't want to lose any more allies, and friends. Mostly friends. Megatron has more Decepticons like we have more Autobots. He wants a war, I know he does, but I don't want a war. I want to discuss things with him. Maybe, we can join sides and become as one again, like we were back on Cybertron. Maybe, we can be family again," Optimus' optics moved over to the spark montior, and saw there was no change, "Come back to us Ratchet. We need you, all of us."

"Optimus," Optimus turned around, and saw Wheeljack behind him. He placed a hand on Optimus' shoulder, "There's nothing we can do but wait," Optimus looked at Ratchet, and sighed. He stood up, metal creeking. He took one look at Ratchet, and left the room, Wheeljack behind him, "Optimus, I'm surprised he's lasted this long. To be honest, I don't expect him to last much longer," Optimus pinched his nasal plasting.

"How long?"

"I'm giving him two days at the most. I'll be damned if he makes it through the next two nights, even more so if he makes it through three."

"So, we should prepare for the worse," Wheeljack nodded. Optimus sighed, and looked out the window, "Gather everyone in the meeting room."

* * *

Sarah lay down on Annabelle's bed. The little girl looked up, and grabbed her mom's hair, "Mommy, me tired," Sarah pushed her daughter's hair behind her ear, and kissed her forehead.

"How about we go to sleep now?" Annabelle nodded, and sat up, leaning against her pillow, "Do you want me to tell you a story?"

"Mommy, can I talk to daddy?"

"No sweetie I'm sorry. It's for our safety," Annabelle frowned, and leaned forward, and closed her eyes, "Alright. Remember what daddy taught you?"

"Now I way me down to sweep, I prway the Lword my soul to keep, and if I die before I wake, I prway the Lword my soul to take," Annabelle opened her eyes, and crawled under the blankets, "Night mommy!" Sarah kissed her forehead, and walked over to where Mikeala was.

"Hey," Mikeala smiled, holding her mug in her hands, "How you feeling?"

"Alright," Mikeala looked down at her feet. Sarah placed a hand on her shoulder.

"You worried about Ratchet?"

"And Starscream. I just feel like he's the biggest target there right now. I mean, if he gets hurt badly, Ratchet can't fix him, or any of them," Mikeala looked at her, "This is all my fault."

"No it's not. None of this is your fault."

"I should just give Megatron the necklace. End this," Sarah grabbed her shoulders, and looked her in the eyes.

"If you do that, it might just give him more reason to start a war. Mikeala, it is crucial that you keep that necklace at all costs. Do not let it out of your sight. Jolt told me something about it, why Megatron really wants it," Mikeala leaned forward.

"Why does he want it?"


	19. Facing Their Demons

_"I live to serve you Lord Megatron."_

_"Where is the cube?"_

_"The humans have taken it."_

_"You've failed me once again Starscream."_

Megatron looked up from his papers, and Fuse stood before him, "We have a big problem. Mikeala knows about why we want the necklace, and how it can be used," Megatron's optics narrowed, "We...tried all we can to stop it but she was going to eventually find out."

"And now we have no choice, but to kill them all. Every single one of those pathetic Autobots and fleshings," Fuse stiffened.

"Do we really nee.."

"Do you question my commands Fuse?" he roared, pushing his desk over. Fuse stepped back, afraid, "You will do as I command or I will dispose of you the same way I did your Parallel, understood?" Fuse didn't answer, just staring at his desk that was broken, "You betrayed me once with that wretched Autobot I wasn't going to let it happen again. You are mine, understood?" Fuse nodded, "Now get out," Fuse left, shutting the door. She leaned against the wall, shaking.

She had never seen Megatron like that before.

Megatron looked at his desk and kicked the broken pieces. He looked at his bookshelf.

_"Starscream, I'm home."_

_"Lord Megatron. I was overjoyed to hear of your miraculous recovery."_

_"You left me to rust on that wretched planet."_

_"Only to spawn our new army. After all, someone had to take command."_

Megatron roared and slammed his fist into the wall. The room shook as the wall cracked. Fuse turned. Something was wrong with Megatron.

Megatron leaned back against the wall, shaking. He looked at his claws and saw that they had energon on his claws. He grabbed the books and threw them out the window.

"You've cracked Megatron."

Megatron spun around and saw Starscream, "You're dead." Starscream's optics were sad, "Get out! You're fucking dead!" Starscream sighed and leaned against the bookshelf.

"You need help."

"I don't take help from traitors," he spat, snarling at him. Starscream walked over to him, and placed a hand on Megatron's shoulder. Megatron fell to his knees.

"You're sick. You need help."

"Get away!" Megatron clawed at Starscream, but all he hit was air. He looked around.

"Megatron, he's right," Megatron spun around again and saw his parents.

"Mother? Father."

"You're sick Megsy," Artemis said, her optics watery. Megatron shook his head.

"NO!" he yelled.

_"No!" he yelled, struggling against First Aid, "Let me go you fool!" Artemis followed him slowly._

_"Megsy this is for your own good. You're sick," her optics watered. Optimus was standing next to her, his arm around her, "You attacked your father."_

_"Because he is WEAK!" he roared, struggling against the two bots. Ratchet grunted, and he pushed a button. The two doors slid open, "You will all regret this day! Because I will destroy you all!" Artemis left, leaving Optimus standing there. He followed his brother into the room. First Aid strapped Megatron down on a table, and placed his arms and legs in restraints._

**_God bless us everyone  
We're a broken people living under loaded gun  
And it can't be out fought, it can't be out done  
It can't be outmatched, it can't be outrun no_**

_Optimus looked into his brother's optics and saw an imense hatred for everyone around him. Ratchet looked at Optimus, and walked over to him. He placed a hand on his shoulder, "He's still my brother Ratchet, and I'm going to stay by him."_

**_God bless us everyone  
We're a broken people living under loaded gun  
And it can't be out fought, it can't be out done  
It can't be outmatched, it can't be outrun no_**

_"YOU FOOLS!" Megatron roared, thrashing against the restraints, "Ratchet, get over here and get the sedative," First Aid said, tying more restraints on onto Megatron. The bot snarled at him, slashing his arm with his claws._

_"First Aid!"_

**_And when I close me eyes tonight  
To symphonies of blinding light  
God bless us everyone  
We're a broken people living under loaded gun_**

_First Aid looked down at his arm and saw the wire was torn, and energon was starting to flow out. Ratchet ran over to Megatron, and began restraining his feet. Megatron growled, and kicked Ratchet in the chest cavity, sending him flying into the wall._

**_Like memories in cold decay  
Transmissions echoing away  
Far from the world of you and I  
Where oceans bleed into the sky_**

_Ratchet stood up, and rubbed his chest cavity. Optimus ran over to the restraints, and began tightening them, "Megatron they're trying to help you! Let them!"_

_"I don't need help from anyone," Megatron snarled, grabbing Optimus' arm. He shoved his brother back. Optimus stumbled backwards._

_"Ratchet call in back up! He's going to break loose!" First Aid yelled, and jumped ontp Megatron's arm. Megatron growled, and twisted his arm, forcing First Aid to the ground._

**_God save us everyone  
When we burn inside the fires of a thousand suns  
For the sins of our hands, the sins of our tongues  
The sins of our fathers, the sins of our young oh_**

_Megatron grabbed First Aid's helm, and looked into his optics. First Aid struggled to get away, but Megatron had a firm grip on him, "You are going to regret the day you were sparked."_

_"MEGATRON NO!" Optimus yelled._

**_God save us everyone  
When we burn inside the fires of a thousand suns  
For the sins of our hands, the sins of our tongues  
The sins of our fathers, the sins of our young oh_**

_Megatron snapped First Aid's helm. Ratchet gasped as energon started to flow from First Aid's neck and he fell to the ground. Optimus looked at his brother and saw that the hatred was even stronger than before. Optimus took a step forward, "Megatron, listen to me. I'm your brother. We want to help you. Let us," he held out his hand._

**_And when I close my eyes tonight  
To symphonies of blinding light  
God save us everyone  
When we burn inside the fires of a thousand suns oh_**

_Megatron grabbed his hand, and pulled himself up breaking the restraints, "You're right. I should let you help me," He pulled Optimus close, "Not," he shoved Optimus back into Ratchet, knocking over the table in the process. Megatron turned to the door. Optimus jumped up and onto his back._

_"No! Megatron don't do this!" Megatron snarled, and slammed his brother into the wall. Optimus grimaced, and slid down the wall. Ratchet got up, and threw a wrench at Megatron's helm._

**_Like memories in cold decay  
Transmissions echoing away  
Far from the world of you and I  
Where oceans bleed into the sky_**

**_Like memories in cold decay  
Transmissions echoing away  
Far from the world of you and I  
Where oceans bleed into the sky_**

_Megatron blasted the door open, and walked out. Optimus got up and ran after him. He fired his gun into Megatron's back. Megatron fell forward, and Optimus walked over to him. He bent down and turned Megatron over. Ironhide ran down the hall and stopped, "Optimus, what happened?"_

_"He's sick Ironhide," Optimus whispered. Megatron opened his optics and grabbed his brother. He flung him over his head, slamming him into the wall. Ironhide ducked, and fired his cannon at Megatron. Megatron rolled to the side, and punched Ironhide in the nasal plasting. Optimus got up, energon on his face, but he didn't care, "Megatron! Stop!" Ironhide moved out of the way as a blast came by. Optimus ran after them._

**_Lift me up, let me go  
Lift me up, let me go  
Lift me up, let me go  
Lift me up, let me go_**

_Prowl turned around, and was knocked out of the way by Megatron. He got up, and saw Optimus run after him. He pressed the emergency button on the wall, and the alarms went off. Megatron kicked Ironhide in the chest cavity, and hit the button that opened the door._

**_Lift me up, let me go  
Lift me up, let me go  
Lift me up, let me go  
Lift me up, let me go_**

_Optimus jumped his brother again, and brought both of them to the ground. Artemis and Sentinel ran out, followed by other Autobots. Optimus lifted himself up, but Megatron grabbed him by the throat. He slammed him into the side of building, squeezing his vocal processor, "MEGATRON STOP! Artemis screamed, and ran over. Sentinel tried to stop her, but he couldn't. He ran after her._

_Artemis grabbed Megatron's claws and began prying them loose. Megatron snarled at her, and let Optimus go. He struck Artemis, causing her to fall down. Megatron aimed his cannon at her._

_"NO!" Sentinel yelled, and Megatron turned and fired his cannon._

**_Lift me up, let me go  
Lift me up, let me go  
(And it can't be out fought, it can't be out done)  
(It can't be outmatched, it can't be outrun no)  
Lift me up, let me go_**

_"NO!" Optimus yelled as his father fell to the ground. Artemis gasped, and Megatron turned to her. She looked up at him. Optimus pulled himself up, "Megatron DON'T!"_

**_God bless us everyone  
We're a broken people living under loaded gun  
And it can't be out fought, it can't be out done  
It can't be outmatched, it can't be outrun no_**

_Megatron fired his cannon at Artemis' chest cavity. Optimus felt his spark go numb, consumed by the hatred his brother felt. He stared as his mother's lifeless form fell to the ground, energon around her. The other Autobots began shouting and running at Megatron, cannons firing._

**_Lift me up, let me go  
(God bless us everyone)  
(We're a broken people living under loaded gun)  
Lift me up, let me go  
(And it can't be out fought, it can't be out done)  
(It can't be outmatched, it can't be outrun no)_**

Optimus opened his optics, and stared at Ratchet's unmoving form. He looked around, and saw Jolt with his back against him, helm down on the desk asleep. He looked at Ratchet again, and felt that familliar numbness in his spark. He leaned back, sinking into his chair. He saw the spark monitor was steady, and Ratchet was still not moving. He wondered if what Wheeljack had told him was true.

Were they going to lose Ratchet?

_I'm not afraid to take a stand_  
_Everybody come take my hand_  
_We'll walk this road together, through the storm_  
_Whatever weather, cold or warm_  
_Just let you know that, you're not alone_  
_Holla if you feel that you've been down the same road_

Optimus pinched his nasal plasting. He heard Starscream and the Arial Bots flying around, practicing techniques. He knew they were all getting ready for war, as even though the humans were seperated, the Decepticons would find them, and they would show no mercy. He knew Megatron was going crazier by the minute, and he had to be stopped before he completely last it.

_Yeah, It's been a ride..._  
_I guess I had to go to that place to get to this one_  
_Now some of you might still be in that place_  
_If you're trying to get out, just follow me_  
_I'll get you there_

Wheeljack looked over at Optimus and sighed, cleaning Ratchet's tools. He placed them back down, knowing what was possibly going to happen to Ratchet. He knew Optimus knew, and he knew everyone else knew, but they didn't want to accept the truth. No one did. He leaned back and saw the twins drive by. He sighed, and continued cleaning the tools.

_You can try and read my lyrics off of this paper before I lay 'em_  
_But you won't take this thing out these words before I say 'em_  
_Cause ain't no way I'm let you stop me from causing mayhem_  
_When I say 'em or do something I do it, I don't give a damn_  
_What you think, I'm doing this for me, so fuck the world_  
_Feed it beans, it's gassed up, if a thing's stopping me_  
_I'mma be what I set out to be, without a doubt undoubtedly_  
_And all those who look down on me I'm tearing down your balcony_  
_No if ands or buts don't try to ask him why or how can he_  
_From Infinite down to the last Relapse album he's still shit'n_  
_Whether he's on salary, paid hourly_  
_Until he bows out or he shit's his bowels out of him_  
_Whichever comes first, for better or worse_  
_He's married to the game, like a fuck you for christmas_  
_His gift is a curse, forget the earth he's got the urge_  
_To pull his dick from the dirt and fuck the universe_

Optimus thought about what Megatron was planning, and knew they were going to leave soon. He felt it, and now he had to make a decision. Leave the base, or wait until Ratchet is better? He knew the Decepticons would find Sam and Mikeala, and then it was going to be over. Everything they fought for would be a waste, and Ratchet would die in vain.

He had made his decision.

_I'm not afraid to take a stand_  
_Everybody come take my hand_  
_We'll walk this road together, through the storm_  
_Whatever weather, cold or warm_  
_Just let you know that, you're not alone_  
_Holla if you feel that you've been down the same road_

_Ok quit playin' with the scissors and shit, and cut the crap_  
_I shouldn't have to rhyme these words in the rhythm for you to know it's a rap_  
_You said you was king, you lied through your teeth_  
_For that fuck your feelings, instead of getting crowned you're getting capped_  
_And to the fans, I'll never let you down again, I'm back_  
_I promise to never go back on that promise, in fact_  
_Let's be honest, that last Relapse CD was "ehhhh"_  
_Perhaps I ran them accents into the ground_  
_Relax, I ain't going back to that now_  
_All I'm tryna say is get back, click-clack BLAOW_  
_Cause I ain't playin' around_  
_There's a game called circle and I don't know how_  
_I'm way too up to back down_  
_But I think I'm still tryna figure this crap out_  
_Thought I had it mapped out but I guess I didn't_  
_This fucking black cloud still follow's me around_  
_But it's time to exercise these demons_  
_These motherfuckers are doing jumping jacks now!_

Optimus got up, and touched Jolt on the shoulder. Jolt looked up, "Get to leave," Jolt nodded, and noticed that something was different about his leader. Optimus nodded at Wheeljack, and he understood. He got up, and followed him. Optimus walked out to the main hangar. The Autobots looked up at him, and all of them noticed that he had changed.

"We're leaving. It's war."

_I'm not afraid to take a stand_  
_Everybody come take my hand_  
_We'll walk this road together, through the storm_  
_Whatever weather, cold or warm_  
_Just let you know that, you're not alone_  
_Holla if you feel that you've been down the same road_

_And I just can't keep living this way_  
_So starting today, I'm breaking out of this cage_  
_I'm standing up, Imma face my demons_  
_I'm manning up, Imma hold my ground_  
_I've had enough, now I'm so fed up_  
_Time to put my life back together right now_

_It was my decision to get clean, I did it for me_  
_Admittedly I probably did it subliminally for you_  
_So I could come back a brand new me, you helped see me through_  
_And don't even realise what you did, believe me you_  
_I been through the ringer, but they can do little to the middle finger_  
_I think I got a tear in my eye, I feel like the king of_  
_My world, haters can make like bees with no stingers, and drop dead_  
_No more beef flingers, no more drama from now on, I promise_  
_To focus soley on handling my responsibility's as a father_  
_So I solemnly swear to always treat this roof like my daughters and raise it_  
_You couldn't lift a single shingle on it_  
_Cause the way I feel, I'm strong enough to go to the club_  
_Or the corner pub and lift the whole liquor counter up_  
_Cause I'm raising the bar, I shoot for the moon_  
_But I'm too busy gazing at stars, I feel amazing and_

_I'm not afraid to take a stand_  
_Everybody come take my hand_  
_We'll walk this road together, through the storm_  
_Whatever weather, cold or warm_  
_Just let you know that, you're not alone_  
_Holla if you feel that you've been down the same road_

* * *

The two songs used are "The Catalyst" by Linkin Park and "Not Afraid" by Eminem. Things are getting close to finishing. The war is just on the horizon. Be ready...


	20. Loyalties Fade

_Alright well we're getting down to the nitty gritty now of things. They get more tense and well, battles and crap ensue. Be warned though. This is the warning now. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED._

* * *

Starscream walked into the medbay, and looked at Ratchet. Everyone had already left, but something was telling him to stay. He felt a pulse in his spark that meant he had to do something. He walked over to Ratchet and placed a hand on his chest cavity. Ratchet had done so much for him, now it was his turn to return the favor.

Starscream looked over at the desk and grabbed the files. He began sorting through them, looking for anything to help him in any way. Starscream felt a cannon at his back, and sat up straight.

"Megatron."

"Good guess," Megatron sneered, grabbing Starscream's shoulder, "Fuse said you were alive, but I didn't believe her. Where is everyone?" Starscream looked up, and saw Megatron's relfection in the window, as well as Ratchet's.

"They're gone to find the Decepticons. We know you want a war Megatron, and we're going to give it to you, because Optimus knows you won't stop until everyone is dead, and we're going to stop you," Megatron chuckled, and leaned down.

"No you won't. Why haven't you left as well?" Starscream looked up, and saw Ratchet push himself up, and grabbed a wrench, "Because Starscream is becoming a..."

WHAM!

Megatron fell face down on the ground, and Starscream stepped back. Ratchet pulled himself up, yanking all the wires off of him, "Ratchet! You shouldn't be..."

"Starscream, take him to the basement," Starscream picked Megatron up, and put him over his shoulders. Ratchet grabbed a nearby chair, and pulled himself up off the table. Starscream turned around.

"Ratchet, you really..."

"Shut up and listen to me!" Ratchet yelled, grabbing a nearby metal pole. He limped over to the door, and opened it, "I'm going to finish what I started when Megatron cracked. Fixing him.

"That's dangerous," Starscream said, as he followed Ratchet down to an elevator. Ratchet grunted in response and he motioned for Starscream to follow him. Ratchet pushed open a door, and flicked on a switch. In the middle of the room was an examining table, with a machine at the end. Ratchet limped over to the table, and nodded.

"Strap him down Starscream," Starscream placed Megatron on the table, and began attaching the chains to his hands and feet. Ratchet watched as Starscream finished his work, and backed away. Ratchet walked over to Megatron and slapped his face. Megatron opened his eyes and thrashed around.

"Release me at once!" Ratchet walked over to him, his arms crossed, "Medic release me!"

"No. We have unfinished buisness to attend to, and that involves finding out what your plan is," Megatron growled, "So, Megatron. What is your master plan this time?"

"Not telling, medic," he snarled. Ratchet walked over to the machine, and switched it on. He grabbed a metal rod, electricity flowing through it.

"Really?"

Ratchet jammed the rob into Megatron's leg, causing the Decepticon Lord to roar in pain. He tried to pull away but was restrained. Ratchet pulled it away. Starscream was shocked.

"Ratchet, do we..."

"Megatron if you're not going to talk, we'll have to do this the hard way," Ratchet said, crossing his arms. Starscream shifted his weight from one foot to another, "Why do you want a war? Why do you want Mikeala's necklace? What does it do?"

"Because we want to destroy you Autobots! It has absolute power that I will use to become the most powerful leader on this planet!" Megatron screamed, lunging forward. Starscream looked at Ratchet who had swiflty switched on the machine. Megatron was thrown back into the table, more electricity flowing through him. Starscream couldn't take his eyes off of Megatron. He caught Ratchet's optics.

It was time.

Starscream turned and put the gun against Ratchet's helm, "I think your time is up medic," he sneered. Ratchet switched off the machine, "Now release him at once," Ratchet walked over to Megatron and began unlocking the chains. Megatron smiled.

"I knew you hadn't switched sides Starscream. You're too afraid to turn against me," Starscream turned to him, and bowed.

"Of course Lord Megatron. You are all powerful, and are the supreme leader of the Decepticons," Megatron got up, and struck Ratchet. The medic slammed into the wall, and slumped down. Megatron grasped Starscream's shoulder, and turned them away from Ratchet.

"Now, where are all the files about the necklace, my loyal second-in-command?"

"Well, my liege, they are locked away in Prime's private quarters, but I know how to access them."

The two Decepticons left the room, leaving Ratchet on the ground.

* * *

Starscream blasted the cabinets, and took the files out. He placed them on the desk and Megatron smiled, "Oh yes. There they are."

"Megatron, why is the necklace so important? How will it help us win the war?"

"Well, Starscream. I guess I should filll you in considering you've been here all the time," He said, looking through the files, "It will cause all the Decepticons to bond together, creating one giant Decepticon that is all powerful, or it can just be a couple."

"A couple?"

"Three it will work with, and they will also be all powerful and then be unstoppable."

"Will anyone be able to defeat them?"

"Not unless they are willing to die," Megatron chuckled.

"Well Megatron you just don't know how to keep your mouth shut now do you?" Megatron turned around and saw Ratchet standing behind him.

"You got all that Ratchet?" Starscream asked, smiling.

"Everything we need."

"You liar!" Megatron roared, "YOU TRICKED ME!" His cannon fired up, and he turned towards Starscream.

Starscream shut his optics and heard a grunt. He opened his optics and saw Ratchet in front of him.

"RATCHET!"

* * *

Ironhide grunted as he shook the snow off him. Lennox and Sam were inside warm while he was outside freezing. He saw them in front of the television, watching the news. Ironhide leaned down and saw what they were watching.

"And there have been several reports of jets flying over Montreal, dropping bombs on the city below. Many people are being held in their workplace and there has been a threat gone out."

_On the first page of our story  
The future seemed so bright  
Then this thing turned out so evil  
I don't know why I'm still surprised_

Ironhide opened a link with Optimus, "Optimus, what are we going to do? Innocent people are dying and we're just sitting around doing nothing.

"I know Ironhide. I just... I just don't know what to do anymore."

"We can't let anymore people die because of us Optimus. We have to do something."

_Even angels have their wicked schemes  
And you take that to new extremes  
But you'll always be my hero  
Even though you've lost your mind_

He heard Optimus sigh. It was frustrating for all of them because they never wanted anyone to get hurt, "We have to go and help those people we can't leave them die. We came here to protect them and we're not doing a very good job Optimus. I don't want to see anyone else, human or Autobot, have to suffer for our mistakes. Ratchet is suffering enough."

_Just gonna stand there and watch me burn  
But that's alright because I like the way it hurts  
Just gonna stand there and hear me cry  
But that's alright because I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie  
Ohh, I love the way you lie_

* * *

Mikeala crossed her arms as she watched the news. Sarah covered her mouth, "More people are dying each day that passes. Is this how the world is going to end? By explosions and bombings by terroists?"

"It's not terroists," Mikeala muttered, turning to the window.

_Now there's gravel in our voices  
Glass is shattered from the fight  
In this tug of war, you'll always win  
Even when I'm right_

Sarah hugged her, tears falling dowm Mikeala's face, "I can't stand this anymore. People are dying because of me. What am I supposed to do?"

_Cause you feed me fables from your hand  
With violent words and empty threats  
And it's sick that all these battles  
Are what keeps me satisfied_

"I know, but there's not much we can do," Sarah said softly, turning towards the tv. She sighed, "We can only hope that everything ends soon."

_Just gonna stand there and watch me burn  
But that's alright because I like the way it hurts  
Just gonna stand there and hear me cry  
But that's alright because I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie  
Ohh, I love the way you lie, ohh_

* * *

Megatron grabbed Starscream by his throat and slammed him into the wall. Starscream gasped and grabbed at his hands, trying to get them off. Megatron growled and tightened his grip.

_So maybe I'm a masochist_

"Megatron..." he gasped, and Megatron released him. Starscream slumped to the ground, gasping. Megatron kicked him in the side and he hit the wall again.

_I try to run  
But I don't wanna ever leave_

Megatron bent down and looked him in the optics, "You're weak Starscream," he whispered, "What happened to you? You used to be strong and have a back bone, but now you don't. Why is that?"

_Till the walls are goin' up  
In smoke with all our memories_

"I'm...not...weak..."

_It's morning, you wake, a sunray hits your face  
Smeared makeup as we lay  
In the wake of destruction  
Hush baby, speak softly  
Tell me you're awfully sorry  
That you pushed me into the coffee table last night_

"Oh but you are Starscream. I can feel it," he hissed in his auditory receptiors.

_So I can push you off me  
Try and touch me  
So I can scream at you not to touch me  
Run out of the room  
And I'll follow you like a lost puppy_

"No...you...are...weak..."

_Baby, without you, I'm nothing  
I'm so lost, hug me, then tell me  
How ugly I am, but that you'll always love me  
Then after that, shove me, in the aftermath  
Of the destructive path that we're on_

"Oh Starscream I wish I could tell you how wrong you are about that," Megatron picked him up, and slammed him into the wall. Starscream groaned and felt energon running down his helm, "You seemed to have lucky stars Starscream, but it seems they are running out."

_Two psychopaths but we  
Know no matter how many knives  
We put in each other's backs  
That we'll have each other's backs  
Cause we're that lucky_

Starscream looked at him, his optics fading again. This was it. He was done for and this is how he was going to die. Without anyone knowing and by Megatron's hand as he always wanted.

_Together we move mountains  
Let's not make mountains out of molehills  
You hit me twice yeah, but who's countin'?  
I may have hit you three times  
I'm starting to lose count  
But together, we'll live forever  
We found the youth fountain_

Ratchet groaned and rubbed his helm. He looked around and saw Megatron with his sword pointed at Starscream's spark. He groaned again, and tried to pull himself up on the table, but he was too weak, "Starscream..." he whispered.

_Our love is crazy, we're nuts  
But I refuse counsellin'  
This house is too huge  
If you move out I'll burn all two thousand square feet of it to the ground  
Ain't shit you can do about it  
Cause with you I'm in my fuckin' mind  
Without you, I'm out it_

Megatron thrust his sword into Starscream's spark.

_Just gonna stand there and watch me burn  
But that's alright because I like the way it hurts  
Just gonna stand there and hear me cry  
But that's alright because I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie_

Starscream's optics went offline and he fell to the ground when Megatron removed his sword. He stepped back and looked over his shoulder. He saw Ratchet's helm down. Megatron didn't smile, just transformed and flew out of the base. Ratchet grabbed his cane and pulled himself up. He limped over to Starscream and looked down.

"Optimus, we have a problem. Megatron attacked the base and I think he killed Starscream."

* * *

All the Autobots assembled in the meeting room, besides Ratchet and Wheeljack. Optimus looked around the room, his optics scanning over the different mechs. Ironhide was standing by the wall, his arms crossed. His mind seemed far off, not concentrated which was unlike him. Quickstart touched his arm and brought him back to the people before him.

"We have a very serious situation on our hands. I'm sorry I brought you back from hiding but things didn't work out as planned," He saw Ironhide look up at him, "We need to figure out what we should do. The hostage situation does not help us at all. I know we're concerned that Starscream was attacked again and we need to help him but," Optimus stopped, "We can't have anymore people die on us. They are paying for our mistakes with regard to Megatron, and we need to help them," Everyone nodded. Optimus saw Ironhide sigh, "Ratchet and Wheeljack will fix Starscream and he will join us when we go off to battle, but right now, we need to head to Montreal and save those people. That is our first priority."

_God save us everyone  
Will we burn inside the fires of a thousand suns...  
For the sins of our hands...  
Sins of our tongues...  
The sins of our fathers, the sins of our young..._

Everyone slowly left the room and Optimus watched Ironhide follow behind Prowl, as he talked to Ironhide about battle strategies and the best way to approach the situation. Quickstart looked at him and sighed.

"Optimus..."

"I know."

_God save us everyone  
Will we burn inside the fires of a thousand suns...  
For the sins of our hands...  
Sins of our tongues...  
The sins of our fathers, the sins of our young..._

* * *

Wow took me a lot longer to write than anticiapted. Well, here it is. We're getting close to the end.

The two songs used in this chapter are "Love The Way You Lie Part Two" by Rihanna featuring Eminem and "The Requiem" by Linkin Park.


	21. Never Say Never

Ratchet limped over to Starscream, and placed a hand on his shoulder. Wheeljack looked up at him from the desk, various papers around him, "Ratchet," he said softly, "I...I think Megatron might have won this time against Starscream," Ratchet looked at the spark monitor and saw that it was still. Starscream's optics were offline, his hands lifeless. Ratchet hung his helm, and took his hand off Starscream's shoulder. Wheeljack got up and placed a sheet over Starscream. Ratchet felt lubricant in his optics.

"I...I thought...I could save him. I can save anyone," Ratchet whispered. Wheeljack sighed and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Sometimes, we can't save everyone we want to Ratch. Sometimes, it's best to let the ones we care about go, and hope for the best with them. He'll be alright wherever he is. I hope he was forgiven for what he did," Wheeljack turned and walked out of the room. Ratchet looked at Starscream one last time and turned to walk out of the room when he heard a cough. He turned around and saw Starscream sit up.

"Impossible," Starscream looked at him.

"Pretend I'm dead. It's a way to trick Megatron," Ratchet nodded, and Starscream lid back down, "Ratchet."

"Yes Starscream?" The jet sat up, looking down at his hands, then up, "I...I think it's best I don't help you Autobots anymore," Ratchet looked over at the machine, "The reason why Megatron is attacking us one after another is because of me. I think it's best I just leave and go somewhere far away from here. I'm sorry Ratchet, but I'm not having people die bcause of me," He stood up, and walked towards the door.

"Starscream," The jet stopped, and Ratchet turned towards him. He didn't speak for a while, just gathering his thoughts as he did, "If you believe, that the only reason why Megatron is attacking us, you're wrong. He's after this necklace and we all need to protect her and the necklace. Running away is just showing Megatron you are giving up and letting him win."

"It's the only thing I can do," Starscream whispered.

"You can fight and prove him wrong."

"He's almost killed me twice Ratchet!" Starscream snapped, "What if he succeeds this time? I don't want to die, not yet. I need to redeem myself first," he made his way towards the main hangar, Ratchet limping behind him.

"No one wants to die Starscream. Sometimes, it just hits us," Ratchet said softly, rubbing his chest cavity, "I never thought I would be the one who would be dying so soon, but here I am. I don't have much time left here, I know that, but before my time is, I want to see Megatron get a taste of his own medicine, and I thought you would want to see that too," Starscream stopped, "but if you think leaving is the right thing, then I'm not going to stop you," Ratchet turned and walked back into the base. Starscream looked over his shoulder, and sighed. He transformed and took off into the sky.

* * *

Ironhide followed Optimus towards Montreal. They had decided to save the hostages, even though he knew it was a trap. There had to be a way to convince Optimus this was a bad idea, but once he had his mind made up, Optimus was a hard head and it took more than just words to change his mind. Behind, Bumblebee and Speedboost were next to him, followed by both sets of twins, and the reinforcements. He felt something was telling him to turn around and just drive, drive far away.

For once in his life, Ironhide didn't want to fight and destroy Decepticons.

_Never say never(never never never)_

He wanted to run and hide, like he did when he was a sparkling. He didn't use to be rough and hard with everyone, he used to be soft and generous. But, he was picked on because of this and this is what caused him to become what he was.

A killing machine that searched for Decepticons to kill and torture.

In some ways, he could be as bad as Megatron.

_You see I never thought that I could walk through fire  
I never thought that I could take a burn_

Optimus knew him as the weapons' specialist but he wanted to be more than that. He didn't want to have to put on a rough image to impress everyone and strike fear into the hearts of the enemy.

Primus, he was sounding like Starscream.

_I never had the strength to take it higher  
Until I reached the point of no return_

Ironhide saw the city come into view, and saw jets flying around it. He knew they were Decepticons by the way they maneuvered in the sky. The twisting patterns and the dives that made some of them almost crashed. Ironhide willed one of them to crash.

_And there's just no turning back  
When your heart's under attack_

"Autobots, we have Decepticons up ahead, surrounding the city," Optimus' voice brought Ironhide back from his thoughts, "We need to act quickly in order to save all the hostages. We need to split up into teams."

_Gonna give everything I have  
It's my destiny_

Ironhide's cannons came online and he turned towards the city. Bumblebee looked at him, sensing something wasn't right with the older mech but he couldn't figure it out.

"Ironhide, you and Bumblebee take the east side of the city and see if you can get close to the building where the hostages are," Ironhide nodded and he and Bumblebee transformed and drove off.

_I will never say never (I will fight)  
I will fight til forever (Make it right)  
Whenever you knock me down  
I will not stay on the ground  
Pick it up, pick it up  
Pick it up, pick it up (up up up...)  
And never say never (Ne-never say never)  
(Ne-never say never, ne-never say never)_

* * *

Starscream landed on top of the mountain and looked around. He felt his spark was going to explode. All these emotions he was having never happened before. Is this what it was like to feel? He felt guilty for leaving them but what could he do? He didn't want to risk being killed again and maybe actually dying this time?

"Really Screamer? You're going to give up because you don't want to die?" Starscream spun around and saw a pair of glowing optics hiding in the shadows of a cave, "You can't let Megatron win young one," Starscream frowned.

"Do..do I know you?"

"Very well actually," The optics stepped out of the cave and Starscream stiffened.

"You."

"Listen Screamer. You can't give up. The Autobots need you right now. You are one of the only people who can stop Megatron."

_I never thought that I could feel this power_

"They need you and you know that. You can't just abandon them. They never abandoned you when you needed help and you shouldn't do the same. That's not the Autobot way Starscream. You're an Autobot now. You need to start acting like one and be what you need to be, not what they expect you to be."

_I never thought that I could feel this free_

Starscream thought about his words. He was right, "You have to go back and help them. They need help Starscream. Now."

_I'm strong enough to climb the highest tower  
And I'm fast enough to ruin across the sea_

Starscream nodded and turned to take off, "This is your calling Starscream. To help them. Make them proud, and make your creators proud as well," Starscream looked up to the sky and took off, leaving a trail of dust behind him.

_Cuz there's just no turning back  
When your heart's under attack  
Gonna give everything I have  
Cuz this is my destiny_

_I will never say never (I will fight)  
I will fight til forever (Make it right)  
Whenever you knock me down  
I will not stay on the ground  
Pick it up, pick it up  
Pick it up, pick it up ( up up up...)  
And never say never_

* * *

Sorry it's short but the battle is next chapter!


	22. Ending The Battle, But Not The War

"Incoming!" Lennox shouted, and his men began firing at the jets. The jets landed and transformed, "Take cover!" he yelled, and they dove to the sides as one of the jets fired missiles.

"Haha! Puny fleshings, afraid of my missiles!" The jet cried, jumping up and down.

"Blitzwing's just as crazy as ever," Ironhide muttered, his cannons coming online. Silverbolt nodded, "Time to kick their afts," The two Autobots jumped out and began firing at them. Blitzwing turned to them, and fired his missiles at them.

"Lugnut! Take zem down!" The second jet fired his cannons at them as well. Ironhide slide on the ground and shot at them, landing on the other side.

A few feet away, Arcee was locked in a fierce battle with Fuse, the two femmes filled with rage. Arcee skidded behind her, firing at Fuse's back, "I could use some help!" Arcee yelled, and Elite jumped down, kicking Fuse in the face. Arcee grabbed Elite and spun her around, her feet kicking Fuse backwards.

Sideswipe drew his swords, and jumped on Racer's back, slicing his wires. This caused the Decepticon to fall down. Sunstreaker jumped over his brother and fired his cannon at the fallen Decepticon. He slammed his feet down on the Decepticon's face, shattering his nasal plasting.

Optimus and Prowl rolled onto the scene, and transformed, "Prime, where is Megatron?"

"I do not know, but he's not far. I can feel it," Optimus said, and he transformed, rolling off to find Sam and Mikeala. Prowl dodged a missile from Blitzwing, and ran towards the battle.

* * *

Mikeala pressed herself against the wall, the three jets coming towards the building. Sam was across from her, and he placed his finger to his lips. The jets landed and transformed, Megatron leaning down, "Search everywhere, Thundercracker and Skywarp. I can feel their prescence," Mikeala looked at Sam, and he motioned to the door. Mikeala crept over, and Sam quietly opened the door. He leaned out, and saw that Megatron's back was to them. Sam grabbed her hand, and they ran.

"Megatron! Behind you!" Megatron spun around, and saw them. He growled.

"After them!"

The three Decepticons ran after them. Skywarp lunged for Mikeala, almost grabbing her. Thundercracker jumped over him, and fired at the ground, sending them flying through the air. Sam slammed into the ground and Mikeala hit the side of a building. She looked up and saw Optimus standing in front of them.

"This ends now Megatron!" Optimus said, his battle mask coming on. Megatron chuckled.

"I don't think so," Skywarp and Thundercracker threw themselves at Optimus. Megatron ran after Sam and Mikeala. A yellow Camaro drove up to them, and they got in.

"Drive Bee!" Sam yelled, and the Camaro took off, the alien jet not far behind. Wheeljack jumped Skywarp, the Decepticon squawking in surprise. Megatron dropped lower, and picked up the Camaro, "Jump!" Sam shouted, and the doors flew open. They jumpoed out, and landed on the ground. Bumblebee transformed, and pulled Megatron down, crashing into a building. Megatron crashed through the floors, shattering glass and desks. Bumblebee landed away from the building, and turned towards Sam and Mikeala.

"Alright?"

"Yeah Bee, we're... Look out!" Sam yelled, and Megatron launched himself at Bumblebee, pulling the bot down a hill. Mikeala and Sam followed.

* * *

"Primus, where's Starscream?" Prowl yelled, his back against Wheeljack's, "If he's helping us he should be here!"

"I don't know!" Wheeljack yelled, dodging a rock, "Unless he changed his mind?"

"Oh hell no! Ain't no way wes fighting all dos Deceptilosers by ourselves!" Skids yelled, flinging Mudflap at Destroyer, "Screamer ain't no pussy. I think."

Quickstart tossed Lugnut into the nearest building and turned to them, "Well he better show up soon cause we really need the help!" Lugnut jumped him from behind, forcing him to the ground.

Ironhide spotted Bumblebee fighting Megatron, "Silverbolt, you can handle Blitzwing, right? Good. I'm going to help Bee," He transformed, leaving the Arial bot to fight the physcopath.

"Great," Silverbolt muttered, and threw himself at Blitzwing.

Ironhide transformed, and jumped off the building, grabbing Megatron by his helm. Spinning him around, Bumblebee delivered a kick to his chest cavity. Megatron stumbled backwards, narrowly missing Sam. Ironhide aimed his cannon at Megatron's chest and fired. The blow struck the Decepticon Lord in the chest, sending him into a nearby warehouse. Mikeala looked up, and Sam saw him lying on the ground, "Is he dead?" Ironhide walked over, and kicked him.

"Seems dead," Megatron grabbed Ironhide's foot, and threw him into Bumblebee. He turned and fired his cannon at Mikeala.

"NO!" Ironhide yelled, the ground blowing up in front of her. They heard a crash, and they ran past Megatron. Mikeala was lying on the ground, the left side of her body burned. Sam ran over and cradled her head.

"Mikeala, wake up," he begged, her limp body in his arms.

"Fools," They turned to Megatron, "Did you thing that you Autobots could defeat the Great Megatron?"

"Yes, we do."

Megatron turned around and gasped.

"Not possible."

Starscream stood on top of a pile of cement, his silver frame shinning. Ironhide smiled, "You don't think, do you Megajerk?" he sneered, taking a step off the pile. Megatron looked at the three Autobots surrounding him.

"Oh, but I do Starscream," Megatron stepped back and turned around, driving his sword into Ironhide's spark. The weapons specialist gasped, and grabbed onto the sword.

"NO!" Bumblebee yelled, and jumped Megatron. Starscream ran over and knelt down.

"Ironhide. Say something," the weapons specialist grabbed Starscream's shoulder.

"It's up...to you...and Bee...now," he breathed, energone running down his black armour, "Jolt discovered...the necklace...can join...Autobots together...Use it...you and Bee...and kick that fragger's aft," Ironhide fell on his side. Starscream looked over at Mikeala, then Ironhide.

"Sam! The necklace!" Sam took it off Mikeala's neck and tossed it at Starscream. He grabbed it, and looked at it, "This is for you Ironhide."

He pushed the necklace into Ironhide's spark, and felt a pulse in his own. Bumblebee stopped, feeling the same pulse. Ironhide's optics lit up, and he stood up, "What's happening?" Megatron took a step back, "No!"

"We'll see how you fair against three Autobots now," Starscream said, and felt the power in his spark. Bumblebee was drawn towards him, and Ironhide was as well. Immediately the three Autobots began transforming, their sparks connecting to each other. Starscream's and Bumblebee's wings joined together, the three sparks combined into one, and entering the one chest cavity. Ironhide's cannons mounted Starscream's arms. Bumblebee's battle mask attatched to Starscream's face, the yellow moulding into the silver. Ironhide's legs attatched to the body, the swirl of silver, black, and yellow clearly visible. The spark was covered by Ironhide's chest plating, and soon the blue optics, more blue than anyone had ever seen, appeared.

The Autobot stood before Megatron, standing at least five feet taller than him, "No," Megatron gasped, stepping back.

"This will be the last time you hurt anyone Megatron," the deep voice of Ironhide rumbled in the vocal processor. Megatron roared and threw himself at them.

The two Transformers began their fierce battle. The Autobot, named Ironstar, fired his cannons at Megatron, sending the Decepticon backwards. Megatron grabbed him by his arms, and flew up into the air. He dropped Ironstar but the Autobot flew back up, slamming into him. Megatron grabbed onto his wings, and dug his claws into them, sending a jolt of pain to the joined spark. Megatron pushed Ironstar down, and slammed him into the ground.

Megatron stepped on Ironstar's chest, "Foolish Autobot," he sneered, and fired his cannon in the spark.

Bumblebee's optics came online, and he looked over at Starscream. The Seeker looked at him as well, his auditory receptors ringing. Ironhide lay still on the ground, energon flowing from the wounds still, "It would have only worked if all three of you were well," Megatron leaned down, and grabbed the necklace from Starscream's hand.

"No!" Sam yelled, "Bee get up!" Mikeala's eyelids fluttered, and she looked over at Starscream.

"Starscream," she whispered, "do it...for the Autobots," Starscream nodded, and pulled himself up. Megatron turned and looked at him.

"Haven't you learned your lesson yet?" he growled, walking towards him.

"Sorry, but we Autobots fight for what we believe in, and we will die to protect those we care about. That is something you will never understand, and that is what keeps us going."

Starscream punched Megatron, sending the Decepticon Lord into the building. Megatron roared, and charged at Starscream. They locked claws, pushing against each other. Starscream pushed Megatron backwards, but the Decepticon pushed back. Megatrong flung Starscream up in the air, and he landed on a brigde, cars swerving around him. Megatron jumped up and stepped on his chest cavity, "Always weak Starscream," he sneered, applying pressure to him. People got out of their cars and ran towards the road, "You could have been strong but you chose to fight for the weak," Starscream grabbed Megatron's foot, and flung him. Megatron landed on the ground, the pavement cracking. Starscream held his cannon at Megatron's spark, energon leaking from his chest cavity, "Go on Starscream. Kill me. See if you are cruel enough to kill me," Starscream stared down at him, his cannon shaking.

Optimus stopped, and transformed. He was standing behind Starscream, "Starscream, he caused you a lot of pain," Optimus said quietly. Starscream looked at Optimus, then back at Megatron, "You need to do this to stop him. All he wants to do is kill you."

"Don't listen to him Starscream. I taught you everything you know. Besides, you are a Decepticon. Think about how you killed Lockdown without even a thought. Without mercy," Megatron said, pulling himself up. Starscream's cannon was visibly shaking now.

"Starscream, you're not a Decepticon. Deep in your spark you know that, as does everyone else. We accepted you, even after what you did to us. Don't make the same mistake twice."

"Says the leader whose mistakes costs the lives of others. The Autobots are weak. Come back to us Starscream. Together, we can destroy the Autobots once and for all."

Starscream looked between them, then down at Bumblebee and Ironhide. He thought about how they accepted him, how he and Ironhide had become close friends, and how Bumblebee looked up to him. It was because of both Prime and Megatron that they were hurt. Frag, Ironhide might even be offline. He thought of Mikeala, and how she trusted him and showed him what it means to love. He didn't want to betray them.

Megatron shoved Starscream out of the way, his sword drawn as he ran towards Optimus. Starscream spun around, "No!"

Optimus braced himself, turning away but felt no pain. He looked back, and saw the sword sticking through Starscream. Megatron growled, "Starscream you..."

He didn't finish his sentence as the supports on the bridge gave away, plummeting the three bots into the water. Starscream plunged into the water, slowly sinking to the bottom, his optics fading and hearing faint voices then...

Darkness.

_I'm a spacebound rocketship and your heart's the moon  
And I'm aiming right at you, right at you  
250 thousand miles on a clear night in June  
And I'm so lost without you, without you, without you_

* * *

Beep...Beep...Beep...Beep...

Starscream's optics came online, the sound of the spark monitor in his auditory receptors. He looked around, and for a moment, forgot where he was. He saw the back of a familiar mech. Starscream tried to sit up, and felt a sharp pain in his chest cavity. The spark monitor jumped.

Beep...Beep...Beepbeepbeepbeep...

The mech turned around, and frowned at him. He limped over, his cane supporting his frame. His optics were faint in color as well in brightness, "...time...up..."

"Huh?" Starscream said, his voice hoarse.

"Starscream, focus," Ratchet said, waving his hand in front of his face. Starscream shook his helm and placed a hang against it. Ratchet's optics shifted over to the spark monitor and saw that it had gone back to normal.

"How...how did I get here?"

"You really got hit hard. NEST transported the injured bots back to the medbay. The Decepticons retreated, but I suspect they'll be back and soon. Optimus has Jolt and Wheeljack working overtime to fix all the bots. I'm still on leave," he said this last part with bitterness. Ratchet hated not working because he wanted things done properly. Starscream chuckled, but felt the pain in his chest cavity. Ratchet frowned, and looked down at the bandage, "Megatron got you good."

"Yeah, but karma's a glitch," Starscream said, "I got him good too," Ratchet nodded, and limped towards a chair, "When did you hurt your leg?"

Ratchet turned around, grimacing, "Oh, uh, in battle," Ratchet sat down and rested his cane against the table, "Jolt will..."

"Don't lie to me Ratchet. You haven't been in any battles. You were limping back when you interrogated Megatron," Starscream sat up. Ratchet looked at him.

"I think I'm sick Starscream. Don't tell Optimus. I don't want him to worry."

"Ratchet, he's like your family. You have to tell him."

"He can't be distracted by an old bot right now. He's planning another assault on the Decepticons," Starscream shook his head, and got up.

"This has to end," He walked out of the room, Ratchet limping after him.

"Starscream," the jet turned around, "Don't...don't do anything stupid," Starscream nodded, and drove off. Ratchet limped towards Optimus' study and knocked.

"Come in," Ratchet opened the door. Optimus looked up, "Ratchet. How are you?"

"I need to tell you something."


	23. For Your, Brother

Starscream drove through the bass, but stopped when he drove by the medbay. He transformed and looked in. Jolt was sitting at Ratchet's desk, sorting through paper work, "Jolt? Where's Ironhide?" Jolt looked up, and smiled.

"He's gone out for a drive. He said he'd be back soon though. He seems off to me," Jolt said, standing up and walking to the cabinet, "I hope this is sorted right. Ratchet will kill me if it isn't," Starscream chuckled, and headed towards the main hangar. He saw Sam and Mikeala sitting on the couch, his arm around. He walked past and out of the hangar.

He saw Sunstreaker and Sideswipe driving around, the twins right behind them. Starscream saw the black truck drive off into the woods, and he frowned. Starscream transformed into the jet, and flew after the truck.

* * *

Ironhide stopped and sighed, "Starscream, why are you following me?" Starscream landed and transformed.

"Where are you going?" Starscream asked, crossing his arms, "Why are you leaving?"

"What makes you think I'm leaving?" Ironhide asked. Starscream walked over to where he was, and looked him in the optics.

"I don't see you stating otherwise," Ironhide walked past him, "So you're leaving in the middle of this battle that Optimus will need you for."

"That's why I need to leave. Before the battle," Ironhdie stopped, "Before I turn into Megatron," Starscream frowned.

"You could never be Megatron."

"That's not what he said. When he stabbed me, he leaned in and said, 'You're steps away from turning into me,'. That's all I've been thinking about," Ironhide said.

"You're not," Starscream said softly. Ironhide spun around.

"How can you say that? I'm no! Think about all the Decepticons I killed without a second thought! I enjoyed killing them!"

"Ironhide, if it's anyone close to becoming like Megatron it's me," Starscream said, placing his hand against his chest cavity, "I'm an Autobot and I killed Autobots. How do you think I felt when I found this out? Just like Megatron, is what I thought," Ironhide shook his head.

"No Starscream."

_I break down, fear is sinking in  
The cold comes, racing through my skin_

"Don't say no to me. You know it's true. I'm a traitor, yet Optimus treated me like I wasn't. And you did too. That makes you better than Megatron. He loved the fact that I was a traitor. You haven't betrayed anyone Ironhide," Ironhide looked at him, his optics sad.

"But I have Starscream."

_Searching for a way to get to you  
Through the storm you_

Starscream couldn't believe he was having this conversation with Ironhide, "How did you betray someone Ironhide?" Ironhide looked towards the base.

"I betrayed Bee."

_Go, giving up your home  
Go, leaving all you've known  
You are not alone_

Starscream started to speak, "I told him if he came back without Mikeala not to show his face around us. And he came back, but I felt like that wasn't good enough because you brought them back. So, I went to him, and told him that he had to leave because of this, because he brought back a traitor and called him a traitor. But, I was the traitor to him. I lied."

"Lying doesn't make you a traitor Ironhide."

"It does to me."

_With arms up, stretched into the sky  
With eyes like, echoes in the night_

Starscream grabbed Ironhide by the shoulder, and looked him in the optics, "So everyone is a traitor? Optimus, Ratchet, Bumblebee? Optimus lies to you all the time. 'Everything will be alright' he says before going into battle. Ratchet lies about his limp, and illness. 'I'm fine' he'll say 'It's nothing to worry about'. Bumblebee, when he says that his vocal processor is fixed, well guess what it's no. Megatron fried it, but he tells everyone that he doesn't want to strain his voice."

"No, that's not..."

"And that makes everyone a traitor, cause everyone lies," Starscream said, stepping back, "My creators were traitors, so were yours because they said they'd be back but they weren't. You're right Ironhide, you are a traitor cause all you do is lie to everyone about who you really are."

"Starscream, stop," Ironhide said.

_Hiding from the hell that you've been through  
Silent one, you_

Starscream looked at him, and realized that Ironhide was crying. He turned away, "I know how you feel Ironhide. Feeling like everyone has left you alone," He felt the large mech's hand on his shoulder.

"Starscream," he said softly, "You need to understand that...I'm doing this for you."

_Go, giving up your home  
Go, leaving all you've known  
You are not alone_

Starscream turned to him, "What?"

"I talked to Jolt about your past when you recovered it, and...you've never had a real family. When I saw how Optimus accepted you, it made me realize that this could be your chance to have a real family. Not Lockdown who abused you and neglected you, but one that cares."

_Go, giving up your home  
Go, leaving all you've known  
You are not alone_

"But why are you giving up your happiness for me?" Ironhide placed his other hand on his shoulder.

"I care about you, brother," Starscream looked at him, "I was raised by the Autobots, you should have been as well, but that was torn away from you. You never had the chance to feel safe and secure. This is your chance," Starscream looked over his shoulder at the base.

"I can't."

"You have to."

"I have to end things with Megatron first," he said quietly, stepping away from Ironhide. Ironhide nodded, and turned around.

_You go, giving up your home  
Go, leaving all you've known_

"Do what you need to do, but come back to them. They look up to you," Starscream said nothing, just transforming and flying off. Ironhide watched him leave, then transformed and drove off, leaving everything he knew and had behind.

_You go, giving up your home  
Go, you are not alone  
You are not alone  
You are not alone  
You are not alone_


	24. Gone Underground

Starscream landed on the ground, and Megatron stepped out of the shadows. Starscream stood up straight, "This needs to end Megatron."

"Does it?" Megatron walked towards him and grabbed his helm and looked into his optics, "Why?"

"Just take me and end it. I'm the one you want. Kill me and leave everyone else alone," Starscream said softly. Megatron stepped back.

"The last time you said that you weren't dead. How do I know this isn't an ambush?" Starscream stepped forward.

"No one knows I'm here. Megatron, just take me for everyone and promise you'll leave," Megatron crossed his arms, then punched Starscream in the chest plating, sending him backwards. Starscream slammed into a tree.

"This time, you will die Starscream."

* * *

Optimus looked at Ratchet, "How long have you known?"

"A while. I know I should have told you right away, but I didn't want to distract you from your role," Optimus looked down at his data pads and back at Ratchet.

"Is it cureable?"

"As far as I know. Myself and Jolt..."

"Does he know?"

"No. I told him it was for research. And, well, I think he may know," Optimus stood ip, and turned to the window.

"The main thing is you need to get better," he said, "and we'll focus on the Decepticons," Ratchet nodded, and left the room. Optimus turned to the door and stared at it for a long time. Prowl came onto his com link.

_"Optimus?"_

"Yes Prowl?"

_"It's Starscream! He went to face Megatron!"_

"What?" Optimus ran into the hallway, "Get everyone now!"

* * *

Starscream looked up, his vision blurry. Megatron laughed and bent down, "See Starscream? Weak," he spat, and kicked his facial plating. Starscream groaned and rolled over.

"Megatron! It's Prime!" Blitzwing shouted, and the Decepticon Lord spun around. Megatron growled, and threw himself at his brother. The Autobots and Decepticons were once again locked in battle. Starscream pulled himself up, and Prowl helped him.

"What the frag were you thinking?"

"I wanted this to end," Starscream wheezed as Prowl moved him to a tree. He propped the Seeker against it and turned around. Lugnut threw himself on top of him, knocking Prowl down. Starscream looked around, watching the battle before him. He wouldn't help them, he was too weak.

_"Why can't we get along?" Starscream asked as she placed him in his bed. She sighed, and pulled the blanket around him._

_"I don't know."_

"STOP!" Starscream shrieked, pulling himself up. All the bots stopped, and turned to face him, "Why are we still fighting?" he asked, taking a step forward, "This fighting has been going on for too long. And over what? The All-Spark, the Matrix, and now a necklace that broke because of greed. It's stupid, and useless. The hate we have for each other is because of these stupid things," Optimus looked at his brother, "Families have been torn apart because of them. Megatron," Megatron looked at him, "Was it worth killing your father and mother? Have you had peace and been happy? Was it worth losing your bond with Optimus?" Megatron looked at Optimus, "Fuse, was it worth losing Parallel?" The femme was silent, "And not being able to see the brother who raised you?" Quickstart looked over at her, "Thundercracker, Skywaro. So I'm an Autobot. That shouldn't change anything between us," The two Seekers shared a look between them, "Was it worth being seperated by planets from our friends, sparkmates, families? No. None of this is worth it," Prowl nodded. Starscream waited for everyone's optics on him, "The Autobots came to this planet for refuge. Because we destroyed our home. They came to start over again, and we came to kill them. Enough fighting. Haven't enough of us died already? How many more have to die? " Optimus walked over to him, and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"None," he said, and turned to Megatron, "Starscream's right. This has been going on for too long. Megatron. Brother. Let us call a truce between the Autobots and Decepticons. Let no more human or bot pay for our mistakes. Let us have peace like we did on Cybertron," he held out his hand towards Megatron.

"Blow them up Fuse," The femme looked down, then up.

"No."

Megatron turned around and looked at her, "What? I am the leader and you shall..."

"You're not my leader anymore," she said, and walked over next to Optimus, her arms crossed. Megatron turned to Soundwave.

"Kill them Soundwave."

"Soundwave is done," The slow bot also went to stand next to Optimus. Barricade walked past Megatron.

"Barricade!" The bot shook his head, and stood next to Starscream. Thundercracker and Skywarp also went and stood next to Starscream. Starscream smiled at them. One by one, all the Decepticons went and stood with the Autobots. Optimus nodded at them and turned to Megatron.

"Brother, I am done fighting with you."

"Don't call me brother!" Megatron snarled, backing away, "This isn't over Prime, and to prove it I'm going to destroy everyone on the base," Fuse gasped.

"The explosives!" Quickstart turned to her.

"What explosives?"

"The ones hidden in the medbay," Prowl looked at Optimus.

"Ratchet."

Megatron laughed and flew off.

"We have to stop him before he reaches the detonator!" Fuse yelled, as they began to transform and drive off after Megatron.

* * *

Optimus stopped, "We won't all make it."

"Sir we have to! Sarah and Mikeala are in there!" Optimus turned to Starscream.

"Starscream, take the Seekers and Arial bots. Try to get ahead of Megatron and take him down," Starscream nodded, and the jets took off, "Sideswipe, take Barricade, Elita, Fuse and Arcee. Get Lennox and his team," Sideswipe nodded, and they drove off, "Soundwave, see if you can contact Ratchet and tell him to get out," The satellite began working.

"Optimus, we can't just sit around and wait!" Cliffjumper said, "We have to try!" He nodded.

"Skids and Mudflap, stay with Soundwave in case he contacts Ratchet. We're going ahead."

* * *

Megatron transformed and landed on the ground. He grabbed the detonator that was hidden in the trees and smiled. He looked at the base and was tackled from behind by Starscream. The detonator flew out of his hand and on the ground. Megatron snarled and threw Starscream off his back. Starscream looked at the base and began running towards it. Thundercracker jumped on Megatron and pulled him down, "Get the remote!" Silverbolt grabbed it and looked at the button.

It had been pushed.

"It's pushed!" he yelled, and they turned to the base. Starscream was almost to the main hangar when the explosives went off.

The jets covered themselves as Megatron escaped. Starscream was thrown backwards onto the ground. Optimus transformed and stared. Jolt ran past him, followed by Wheeljack. Sideswipe and his team pulled up, and the humans got out. Will began yelling Sarah's name and running towards the base.

Jolt and Wheeljack ran to the medbay, "Ratchet!" Jolt yelled, and he heard a groan. They moved a table and found Ratchet on the ground, "Ratchet! Wheeljack, help me!" The two medics grabbed Ratchet and lifted him up.

Bumblebee pushed open the door and Sam ran in. He saw Mikeala lying on the ground, dead, "No," he whispered, and sank to his knees. Bumblebee hung his helm, and saw a small shape out of the corner of his optic. Bumblebee walked over and bent down. The shape turned, and he saw it was a sparkling. The sparkling looked up, his deep blue optics scared. Bumblebee held out his hand and the sparkling stumbled over. He climbed up and grabbed his fingers. Bumblebee stood up, and looked around. Sam was still holding Mikeala in his arms. Bumblebee walked past him and to where Optimus was. Optimus turned to him

_I am outside  
And I've been waiting for the sun_

"What is it Bumblebee?" He held out the sparkling, "A sparkling?" Wheeljack turned from mending Starscream's arm.

_With my wide eyes  
I've seen worlds that don't belong_

"There's hope Optimus," he said. Starscream stood up and walked over to them, his optics fixed on the sparkling, "But...we can't stay together anymore. It's too dangerous," Optimus nodded.

_My mouth is dry  
With words I cannot verbalize  
Tell me why we live like this_

"Bumblebee, take Starscream and Ratchet, and go as far away as possible."

_And keep me safe inside  
Your arms like towers  
Tower over me_

"You can't just leave!" Sam yelled, running towards them.

_Cause we are broken  
What must we do to restore  
Our innocence  
And all the promised we adored  
Give us life again  
Cause we just want to be whole_

"You're in danger while we're here," Optimus said softly. Sam looked at him, then Bumblebee and said nothing. Ratchet limped over with Jolt's help. He saw the sparkling.

"You expect an old bot to raise a sparkling?" Starscream looked at him, "What about the others?"

_When you feel you're alone  
Cut off from this cruel world  
Your instincts telling you to run_

"We're splitting up Ratchet. You, Bumblebee and Starscream will raise the sparkling," Bumblebee looked down at the charge in his arms. Ratchet nodded.

_Listen to your heart  
Those angel voices  
They'll sing to you they'll be a guide  
Back home_

"You should leave in case Megatron comes back," Barricade said, walking over, "Soundwave discovered that there's more Decepticons on Cybertron, along with The Fallen. If he decides to come back..."

"We're done for," Thundercracker finished his sentence, "Not only is he going to want to kill you, but now us and whoever gets in his way," Starscream looked at Bumblebee. Ratchet took the sparkling from Bumblebee and nodded.

"Hopefully we'll meet up again," he said softly, the sparkling grabbing his finegrs. Optimus nodded.

_When life leaves us blind  
Love keeps us kind  
It keeps us kind_

"Take care, old friend," Ratchet nodded, and he, Starscream and Bumblebee began walking away.

_This is the start  
This is your heart  
This is the day you were born_

From a distance, Ironhide watched the scene before him. He steppped back into the shadows as they walked past. Starscream stopped, and turned around, thinking he saw Ironhide. Ironhide was behind a tree. Starscream turned and began walking again, disappointment in his spark.

_This is the sun  
These are your lungs  
This is the day you were born_

Optimus turned and faced everyone, "We have to split up. To protect ourselves and the humans," Lennox and his team stood by them, Lennox holding Annabelle. His wife was dead, "Split with whoever, but the only rule is to be as far away as possible from other groups. I am no longer your leader," Optimus said.

"You'll always be da boss," Skids said. Everyone nodded in agreement. Optimus smiled.

_And I am always  
Always  
Always yours_

_And I am always  
Always  
Always yours_

"I hope, in time, we'll be able to meet again," Everyone nodded, and began splitting into groups. Prowl walked over to Optimus and placed a hand on his shoulder, "Maybe there will be a time when we can live in peace."

"I hope that day comes soon," Prowl said softly. Prowl and Optimus watched as the groups went their seperate ways, no words spoken, no sound was made, then turned to the destroyed base.

It started to rain. Slowly, the flames became smaller. Optimus walked towards the wreckage, Prowl behind him, "Optimus, we should leave. In case Megatron..."

"Megatron," Optimus said softly, "will come back," Will and everyone else had left, taking the bodies of Sarah and Mikeala with them, "But you won't be here," Prowl didn't understand. Optimus bent down and picked up a fragment of a data pad, "Help me pick these up."

"Optimus, they're destroyed," Prowl said.

"We can use them," Prowl obeyed Optimus, and began picking up the shards of data pads. Optimus saw the familiar alien jet in the sky. Prowl saw it too.

"Optimus..." Optimus walked over to Prowl, and handed him the shards.

"Be safe old friend," he said softly, and turned towards the incoming jet.

"No," Prowl said, dropping the shards, "I'm not abandoning you!"

"Prowl," Optimus faced him, "This is an order. Take these shards, and go as far away as possible," Prowl couldn't believe what he was hearing, but he couldn't disobey an order. He picked up the shards, and walked away from Optimus. He felt his spark was overwhelmed. Prowl stopped, and turned around. Megatron had landed, and Optimus was walking towards him. Prowl watched as Megatron crossed his arms, a smirk on his face. He turned away, unable to watch.

"Primus help us," he whispered, and transformed, driving off into the woods.

* * *

The funerals of Mikeala and Sarah were held three days later. Lennox turned around, and saw Bumblebee hiding in the distance. The young Autobot looked sad. Annabelle grabbed his finger, and pulled it. Simmons placed a hand on his shoulder, "They still care," he said. Will nodded, and they watched as Bumblebee drove away.

"Maybe in time, things will get better," Will said, turning to his wife's grave. The funerals were over, but he, Simmons and Annabelle lingered.

Sam hadn't even shown up for Mikeala.

His mother had said she knocked on his door this morning, but he didn't answer. She had opened the door, and he was gone. All his clothes, any personal belongings were gone. They turned and walked back towards Lennox's car, "It seems like...something doesn't fit," Simmons said, getting in the front sear. Will placed Annabelle in her car seat, buckling her in.

"What do you mean?"

"You think Optimus would at least try to fight."

"It's like Starscream said. Fighting is useless," Will said, getting in the car and turning it on. He turned the car towards the freeway, "Maybe he didn't want anyone else to suffer," Simmons stared out the window, "Annabelle has to grow up without a mother, Sam lost his girlfriend. Death doesn't make fighting better."

"That is true. But...I don't understand why Optimus and Prowl stayed behind. Were they looking for something?"

"We'll never know Simmons," Lennox said, "And maybe it's best we don't," Simmons frowned, "I don't know. All I know is Megatron wants revenge, even more. We have to avoid him at all costs."

"Is that easy?" Simmons said with a chuckle. Lennox smiled.

"I guess we'll have to find out."

_And everytime it rains_

_I feel her holding me_

_And everytime it rains_

_Are the angels crying?_

_And everytime it rains_

_I feel her holding me_

_And everytime it rains_

_Are the angels crying?

* * *

_

_Well there you have it! The last chapter of this story, with so many unanswered questions. Why did Sam leave without going to Mikeala's funeral? Is Optimus dead or alive? What will become of the Autobots and Decepticons? How did The Fallen come back to life? Why are the data pad shards so important?_

_Also, there is a sequel coming up but not yet. However, before that, I would like it if someone could help me name the sparkling because I'm not that good with coming up with names. So keep your eyes out for the sequel!_

_Peace out._


End file.
